Is This Love? Maybe For Her
by AnimeRockerFangirl
Summary: Ino meets Itachi while trying to get her favorite brush back from Sasuke. What happens after they meet? ItachixIno and other implied parings later on. Rated for Lemon and Language *the two L's HeHe*
1. Chapter 1

**Is This Love? Maybe For Her**

**Chapter 1: And So They Meet**

Finally, they were back home…

Ino had been on a week-long mission with Sasuke, Sakura, and the perverted Kakashi-Sensei and she was glad she was finally back home. The first thing she did upon entering her house was run to her room to gather a fresh pair of clothes and a towel so she could take a nice, hot bath. Being in the forest hiding out without a bath for an entire week made her feel horrible, she could even bare to sniff her clothes as she stripped to get into her bath.

She sighed, the hot water on her skin felt heavenly as she sank her head beneath the bubbles in the bath to soak her face. After relaxing in the steamy bath tub for at least 20 minutes she started to scrub her skin, frowning at all the dirt that clung on to her, as if for dear life.

"Damn that stupid Sensei… _'We're gonna have to stay in the forest to keep an eye on 'em, deal with it…_'" she mocked her Sensei, "he doesn't care about how he smells, but I do!" she grumbled while cleaning out the caked in dirt from under her fingernails.

When she finished scrubbing the last bit of dirt off her body, she released a deep sigh at the thought of washing hair, FINALLY. She grabbed the shampoo she had set on the floor near the bath earlier and read the bottle.

"Yay! Aloe and water Lilly!" she cheered to herself as she squirted a fairly decent amount of the light green shampoo into her hand.

She massaged it into her scalp and closed her eyes as she started stroking the shampoo through her long hair with her fingers. As her fingers worked through her blonde hair, her thoughts drifted to Sasuke. She sighed.

_I remember when I was so in love with him. He was totally hot, the top of the class, he was perfect. But, ever since he came back after running away a few years ago he's been different… There are a lot of rumours why he did it… I think his parents were pressuring him but, some people say he went off to be with some girl… Some people even say he ran off to be with some… Creepy long-haired guy, 'cause his parents wouldn't accept him being 'Gay'… Well, it would explain why he never liked me growing up, I mean… I'm smart, sweet, and sexy, who WOULDN'T want this?_

She rinsed out her hair and climbed out of the bath. She wrapped a towel around her hair and then herself. Ino dried her self off and strolled to her room, she sat on her bed next to wear she had set her clothes. Drying off her hair, she reached for her bag from the mission that she had set on the ground. Ino rummaged through her bag for a minute, and then again, and again. When she finally grew impatient she dumped the entire contents of the bag on to her bed and spread everything out and let out a depressed sigh.

"What the-? Don't tell me I lost my brush, that was my favourite," she mumbled, letting her face fall into her hands when suddenly, she remembered. "Oh yea! I let Sasuke borrow it! I guess from all the excitement afterwards he didn't get to give it back… He better still have it! Or I'll kick his ass!" she yelled and began throwing on her clothes, only to realize that a tank top and a pair of short shorts wasn't really a good idea to go visit Sasuke's home in. She rummaged through her closet and found a tight white t-shirt and a red and black plaid pleated mini-skirt. She put on her knee-low black tights under it, slipped on some black flat shoes, tied a red ribbon around her hair in a low ponytail (only because it was messy), and ran in the direction of the Uchiha household.

*************************************************************

After 5 minutes of running, Ino found herself at the front door to the Uchiha mansion. She fixed her skirt and rang the doorbell. Seconds later she heard a buzzing sound from the speaker next to the door.

"Who is it?" came a voice from the speaker.

"Ino Yamanaka, I'm a friend of Sasuke's," Ino answered the voice.

"Oh, all right," the voice replied.

After another buzzing sound, the door opened to reveal a sweet looking woman with long black hair, Sasuke's mother.

"Hi there, I'm sorry, but Sasuke's not here at the moment," the woman said in a kind voice.

"Good afternoon, he isn't? Do you know when he'll be coming back?" Ino asked, praying in her mind that she could get her brush back today.

"I'm afraid he won't be back for a few days, he came to say hello and then went right off to stay with his older brother. If you really need to talk to him, I can tell you were they're staying?"

"Yes, please, Mrs. Uchiha, that would be great," Ino replied in a thankful voice, she WAS going to get her brush back!

"All right, then," Mrs. Uchiha replied and gave Ino very detailed directions to the apartment complex they were staying at.

"They'll be in room 307, on the 3rd floor, all right?"

"All right, thank you Mrs. Uchiha!"

"No problem, be careful getting there! People are still pretty crazy drivers nowadays!"

*************************************************************

10 more minutes of running lead Ino to a large building that was apparently filled with apartments. She climbed the stares on the right side of the building up to the third floor where she followed a long hallway, making sure to check the numbers on all the doors.

"310… 309… 308… 307!" Ino said cheerfully. She knocked on the door and heard a buzzing sound from the speaker next to the door. _What is up with these people and the damn speakers? _Ino thought, irritated by the buzzing.

'Who is it?" came a male voice from the speaker.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka, I'm looking for Sasuke Uchiha," Ino replied.

The door opened and standing in the doorway was a tall guy with long black hair and red eyes. He was wearing a no-sleeve black shirt with baggy shorts that reached below his knees. _Damn, he's friggin' hot._ Ino thought, looking the guy up and down. The guy looked at her and said in a deep, and somewhat angry voice:

"My brother isn't in the best of moods at the moment, but you can come inside and talk to him if you wish."

"All right, and who are you?" Ino asked, trying to sound polite.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha, I'm Sasuke's older brother," he said, calming down.

"All right," Ino trailed off as her eyes wondered to the floor, where a small black cat was rubbing against Itachi's foot.

"And who's this?" Ino said as if talking to a baby, she crouched down to pet the cat and it hissed violently at her, it's tail perking up and claws revealing themselves from it's small paws. "Yikes," Ino said, jumping up, "evil kitty."

"Yuki's not evil,' Itachi said, bending down to pick the cat up, "it's just that she only likes me and Sasuke." Itachi pet Yuki's head and she purred warmly into his hand. "Come inside, Sasuke's in the living room."

Ino strolled into the apartment and Itachi closed the door behind her, it didn't look bad at all. Nice kitchen, big living room, the only strange thing about the place was that the wall paper was black with white clouds. Ino saw Sasuke sitting on the large black suade couch, looking extremely pissed and heat-broken while watching an old Romance movie.

"Brother," Itachi called, "we have company… Pretty company," Itachi finished with emphasis on the word pretty, Ino turned back and flashed him the most seductive smile she could muster up. _Damn, sexy AND knows what to say,_ Ino thought, then turned her attention back to Sasuke. But, before she could say anything, she couldn't help but notice the strange hurt look on his face.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing, what do you want?" Sasuke replied, voice trembling.

"You have my brush, the purple one with my name on it in gold letters."

"Oh…" Sasuke brought his bag to his lap, searched through it for a second, then pulled out the brush.

Ino's face instantly lit up at the sight of her favourite brush.

"Catch," Sasuke said, and tossed the brush at Ino.

"Finally!" Ino said, triumphantly holding up her brush. She hugged the brush to her chest. "Well, that's all I wanted so, see ya!" Ino headed towards the door, but before she could head beyond it, someone grabbed her shoulder. She turned around to see it was Itachi. "What's up?" she said, raising her eyebrows and smiling suggestively.

"Why don't you stay for a little while? We haven't gotten a chance to talk."

"Sorry, but I've got a nice, soft bed at home that's calling my name."

"Why don't you just lay in mine so you could be calling my name?"

"Sounds fun, but I also gotta get up to work."

"All right, then how about we go out for a drink Friday night? Around 8?"

"Which place?"

"You'll see."

"How will I meet you?"

"You know where I live."

"True," Ino agreed, "I'll be here then," she said, waving good bye and walking down the hall, making sure to sway her hips. Her run home was filled with thoughts of Itachi and What might happen this Friday night…

*************************************************************

Itachi closed the door behind Ino, smirking to himself. _This should be fun…_ He thought, and pet Yuki's head gently, who purred silently into his chest. He strolled back to sit next to Sasuke in the living room. "So, continue brother."

Sasuke looked at Itachi and started to rant, "DAMN that fucking Neji! What the HELL is his fucking problem?! I did EVERYTHING for that fucking prick! I even washed his fucking clothes! I even wore those fucking stupid outfits he fucking picked out for me! I got an extra fucking PERM so my fucking hair wouldn't fucking stick out! Do you have any fucking IDEA how much that fucking shit burns?! And he fucking dumped be for that fucking bitch Ten-Ten?! I even let him- AAAAGGGHHHH!!! With ice, damn it, ICE, that fucking shit's fucking COLD- AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke violently mussed his hair as tears started to role down his cheeks. "Fuck," he cursed to himself.

Itachi set Yuki on Sasuke's lap and the cat rolled over onto her stomach, revealing three white spots the resembled Sharingun. The cat licked away his tears and Sasuke cried even more. Itachi wrapped his left arm around his little brother's shoulders.

"Ssssshhhh," he hushed Sasuke, "it'll be ok, you can find someone better."

"That'll be pretty fucking hard," Sasuke sobbed into his hands.

"Come on, I know a nice guy. He's in the ANBU with me and he's had his eye on you for a while."

Sasuke looked up at his brother, "how does he look?"

"Red hair, it would fall to the base of his neck if it weren't so spiky. Tall, toned, great abs, his face is-"

"Itachi, how big is his dick?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

Itachi looked wide-eyed at his little brother, then thought, _at least he gets right to the point…_

"It's as big as mine."

Sasuke's eye's widened, then he smiled, wiped away his tears, and said evilly, "every cloud has a silver lining! And this one's preeeetty thick!"

*************************************************************

_Yes! Friday!_

Ino was so excited, it was 7:30 and she was getting dressed for her date with Itachi. She had brushed her hair down so some it covered most of the right half of her face in a sexy/mysterious look, she had on sparkling clear lip gloss with black mascara that made her lashes curl out enough to caress her face when she closed her eyes, and she had on purple eye shadow. She had on a dark purple ruffled three layer mini-skirt with a white collared halter top and black 6-inch heels with long straps that she wrapped around her legs up to her knees, tying the straps in a bow on both legs. At 7:45 she had fixed her clothes on her, got her purple clutch purse and was out the door to go meet Itachi at his apartment.

She walked slowly in her heels to Itachi's house, making sure any cute guys could get a nice look at her while she was walking away. She took just up enough time walking that she reached Itachi's door 5 minutes after 8. She fixed her clothes one last time then knocked on the door. After waiting a few seconds the door opened and in the door way was Itachi, and Ino couldn't help but let her jaw drop. He was wearing a black, silky looking button up shirt with two buttons undone at the top, showing off his smooth, toned chest. He wore long, black, formal-looking jeans that were just tight enough to show how toned his legs were, and shiny black shoes that resembled cargo boots. His black hair spilled over his shoulders and back while his bangs were combed to mostly frame his face. _God damn, I thought he was hot before… Drop DEAD sexy, DAAAAMN… _

Itachi looked Ino up and down with a smirk, "My my, don't you look, "his eyes paused on her legs, then met her face for the first time tonight, "… Delicious."

Ino smiled seductively, "you look pretty damn good yourself, ready to go?"

"Of course," Itachi replied, stepping out his doorway and locking his door. "Shall we?" he said, motioning to the stairs.

"Let's go," Ino replied, and they were off.

*************************************************************

15 minutes of walking and several twists and turns led them to a long, dark ally. At the end of the ally there was a bulky guard with a large scar on his left cheek guarding a metal door. The guard paid them no attention as they walked down. Upon reaching the end, he spoke.

"What's your- HEY! Itachi, what's up? You got a new one?"

"Yea, Makaru, here she is. Her name is Ino Yamanaka," Itachi said, giving Ino a quick glance.

"All right, she's a 20 outta 10, come on in," the guard said, opening the door for them.

"Thanks Makaru, don't hurt anybody without a reason tonight, all right?"

"I'll try, Itachi, but no promises," as they went inside the man closed the door behind them.

Ino looked around, the place was full of life. The club was lit with blue neon lights, all different shades. There was a large bar covering almost an entire wall while taking up a large corner was several elegant leather chairs situated in a way where different parties could sit separate from others. The front of the club was a stage where there was a microphone, several instruments, and large speakers that pumped several different genres of music from Hip-Hop to Metal. The rest of the large night club was filled with dancers that seemed to have either lost their minds or were having sex. For some reason, Ino liked the place.

"Come here often?" Ino yelled to Itachi over the music.

"Yea," he yelled back, "want a drink?" he asked, turning around to look at her.

"Sure," she replied, and Itachi grabbed her hand and led her over to the bar.

Behind the bar was all the types of alcohol Ino could imagine and several she didn't even know existed. The bartender instantly noticed them.

"Hey Itachi, got another date?" the man asked, he looked pretty hot, too. He had red spiky hair and ocean blue eyes. The tight white, long sleeve shirt he was wearing clearly showed off his toned arms and chest.

"Yea, and hot as hell, too," Itachi said. He then grabbed Ino's hand and spun her around so the bartender could see all of her.

"Hmm, you're right," the bartender replied, "want your usual?"

"Yea," Itachi said, letting go of Ino to rest his fore-arms on the bar. "I should tell you now," Itachi said, leaning towards the guy, "my brother's single and he's interested."

The guy raised an eyebrow. "What about-"

"Turned straight," Itachi interrupted. The guy turned his head, gave a silent "Oh", and turned his attention back to Itachi.

"I'll be there around 2," he said.

"All right," Itachi replied, then looked at Ino, "do you want a drink?"

"Sure," she answered, "Long Island Iced Tea."

"All right, you gotta have a whiskey first."

"Why?" Ino asked, confused.

"New policy, the first drink a girl gets from the bar is a whiskey."

"Oh… all right."

Ino and Itachi both got their drinks, before they left the bar, Ino downed her whiskey and they headed off to sit in the leather chairs in the corner of the room, they chose to sit on a love seat. After choosing the couch farthest away from the music so they could here each other easily, that got comfortable next to each other. Itachi sipped at his drink.

"So," Itachi said, "tell me about yourself."

"What do you wanna know?" Ino asked, taking a sip of her own drink.

"Everything, so that later on you can't lecture me about how I don't know something."

Ino chuckled, took another sip of her Long Island Iced Tea, and began her life's story.

"Well, I was born in Konoha 17 years ago..."

*************************************************************

It had been four hours and they had gone from one drink and Ino's life story to several drinks and who was more 'experienced'. Ino was obviously drunk now, but Itachi still seemed to have his head on properly.

"I have done it on a mission in the forest on the ground by a lake!"

"Yea?" Itachi said, finishing the last of his current drink, "well, I've done it by the lake, away from the lake, by the tree, by the lagoon, in my Sensei's tent-"

"You did it in your Sensei's tent?" Ino interrupted in drunken surprise.

"Well, yea, both of our tents were way too small, his tent was big enough so that we could move around and the tent wouldn't fall down," Itachi answered simply.

"DAMN," Ino said loudly, "I could NEVER be that brave."

"Well, after the first time with me you'd be willing to do it anywhere," Itachi said smirking, a devious look on his face.

"Is that so?"

"Of course."

"Fine, then let's go see, we'll head back to your place," Ino stood up, grabbed Itachi's hand and pulled him off the couch. He let Ino drag him out their quiet corner and out of the club…

*************************************************************

They had reached Itachi's apartment and he quickly unlocked the door. Ino walked inside and he shut and locked the door after coming in himself. Ino turned to him, wondering what was going to happen. Then, Itachi smirked, he grabbed Ino's arm and pulled her into a rough kiss. Not even a minute went by before Itachi began to unzip the back of Ino's halter top. He pulled it roughly over her head and dropped it on the floor. He kissed Ino again and groped her ass and she moaned. Ino pushed her hands up his shirt and let her hands wonder over his toned body. She felt her way up well defined abs to a toned chest, caressing each piece of skin she could find. When they parted for air, Itachi grabbed Ino's wrists and yanked her hands out of his shirt. He then bent down, aligned his right shoulder to her hips, wrapped his right arm around both her legs and lifted her onto his shoulder. She yelped cheerfully as he carried her to the bedroom, she screamed and laughed loudly. Itachi became irritated with the noise and smacked Ino's ass hard and she yelped.

"Don't be so damn loud, I have neighbours."

She chuckled softly to herself. Itachi made his way to his room, throwing Ino down on to the bed and climbing on top of her. He kissed her roughly again and took off his own shirt. He began kissing down Ino's body, from her jaw to her chest, nibbling and sucking on some bits of her skin as she moaned his name softly. He began sucking on her breasts and she couldn't help but moan louder. Itachi moved quickly to take off Ino's skirt, pulling it off her legs swiftly, along with her panties. He looked up and down at her naked body and Ino couldn't help but blush. Itachi stood up and stripped himself of his pants and boxers and Ino couldn't stop her blush from darkening. _Oh my fucking God his HUGE._ She couldn't help but think to herself. Itachi climbed back onto the bed and spread Ino's legs, kneeling between them. He stared at her for a moment, and Ino's face turned three shades darker then a tomato.

"Umm… Why are you looking at me like that?" she said, her voice trembling slightly.

Itachi's eyes met hers and he smirked, then positioned himself at Ino's entrance.

"I like to take in the look of something before it's mine," Itachi whispered wickedly into Ino's ear before shoving roughly into her. Ino couldn't stop the scream that came from her, it felt good but it still hurt. It had been a good month or so since she last had sex and the size of him wasn't helping.

Itachi took on a quick pace upon entering Ino and couldn't help but groan, Ino was incredibly tight. He straightened himself up after a minute, resting Ino's right leg on his shoulder and his right hand on her hip, and keeping her left leg in his left hand. His pace became rough as Ino began moaning loudly with pleasure, all she could say was 'Itachi', 'oh God', and 'yes'.

Ino gripped the sheets beneath her so hard her knuckles turned white. Her back arched up into him and she begged for more. Itachi held Ino's hips and rolled over, turning on to his back and pulling Ino to lay on top of him. He tangled Ino's hair in his fingers and pulled her head down roughly and kissed her. He then breathed two words into Ino's face that almost made her cum right then.

"Ride me."

"Oh God," she moaned, then she straightened herself up on Itachi, placed her hands on his lower stomach, got on to her feet and started moving up and down on Itachi's large cock.

She gasped, whimpered, and moaned as she increased her pace on him. Itachi gripped Ino's hips firmly and started thrusting himself into her and she didn't stop moving. They began to move together as they quickened to an almost impossible pace, their moans became louder as they got closer to their climax. They moved heatedly for barely another minute before Ino finally shout "I'm coming!"

Ino screamed so loud that Itachi swore one of her lungs was about to burst, and, after a few more thrusts, he came too. He groaned loudly, teeth clenched, fingers gripping Ino's hips hard enough to leave a bruise, and Ino collapsed on top of him. She rolled off Itachi and looked at him, he was still lying on his back. She put her hand on his cheek.

"Itachi… I think I'm falling in lo-" she turned Itachi's face towards her and he was asleep. She frowned and then chuckled, kissing his forehead. _I'll tell him in the morning, _she thought. She snuggled up to Itachi and fell asleep.

Little did she know, Itachi was awake, thinking to himself: t_hank GOD I didn't have to hear the rest of that sentence._

He rolled his eyes then relaxed.

While he drifted off to sleep, one last thought came to his mind: _looks like I've got a girlfriend, well, in my eyes, looks like I got me a bitch._

He smirked and drifted off to sleep.

**TBC**

**Author's Notes: **This chapter wasn't too hard to finish, but the next one will be!!! I have a lot to put in it. This fanfic is dedicated to my good friend, Jade Ashitaka! She said she doesn't see many good ItachixIno stories, so she asked me to write one. The second chapter will be long and a lot of fun, I promise! =D Please review! If you have any ideas, just type 'em up in a review and Miss Ashitaka and I will look 'em over! She's very picky about what she wants in her stories! Anyway, I'll see ya next chapter, hope ya enjoy Jade, luv ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Is This Love? Maybe For Her**

**Chapter 2: Winter**

_This is going to be an AWESOME year!_ Ino thought while combing out her hair. It was January 27th and she had been going out with Itachi Uchiha for an entire week. She started dressing for her date with Itachi; he had said to dress formally. She pulled on a purple halter dress with a back that ended only an inch or two above her ass. The front of her dress dipped low in a U enough to reveal her navel, and the hem of the dress stopped slightly above her ankles. The shoes she wore were silver and wrapped three times around her ankles and had a strap fall along the middle of her foot to connect to three other straps that kept her foot in her shoe, there were clear gemstones to align all the straps. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail with a thick, long bang covering the right half of her face. She had on sparkling eye shadow and lip gloss and black mascara.

She took her small purple purse with the adjustable strap and headed out her door to get to Itachi's house for 7.

*************************************************************

Ino reached Itachi's house right on time and knocked on his door. When Itachi opened it she couldn't help but stare at him. He had on a black silk button up shirt with a dragon design on the left side in silver with black slacks and black, shining shoes with his hair pulled into a low ponytail with his bangs framing his face. All in all, he looked damn sexy.

"Wow, you look hot," Ino said

"You look quite delicious yourself," Itachi replied, wrapping his left arm around Ino's waist and pulling her flush against his body. Despite her 6-inch heels she was still a couple inches shorter then Itachi. He kissed her passionately and Ino blushed, even though she was used to this sort of treatment she still couldn't help it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself upon her toes and pulling Itachi down slightly. They kissed for over a minute before parting.

"Let's go," Itachi said, closing the door behind him without letting go of Ino and locking it.

"All right," she replied, and they headed down the stares, Itachi's arm still around Ino's waist.

At the bottom of the stares a shiny black car was waiting for them, a tall man in a suit and hat opened the door to the back seat for them, Ino went in first, then Itachi. The man closed the door for them and soon enough, they were driving down the road.

*************************************************************

A 15 minute drive brought them to a large restaurant with two floors and a sign that read _**BLUE DRAGON** _in bold, italic letters. The driver dropped them off at the front of the restaurant and drove off. Ino stared at the restaurant in awe.

"Wow, I've always passed this place, but I've never been inside," Ino said, still staring at the front of the restaurant, then her eyes fell upon the unimaginably long line that started at the front door of the restaurant and ended two blocks down. "Oh my God, how are we gonna get in? The lines long as hell," Ino said, her voice sounding a bit disappointed.

"Did you forget who you're with?" Itachi asked sarcastically, giving Ino a chaste kiss and dragging her by her waist to the front of the restaurant. As they reached the entrance a short woman with long brown hair pulled into a high bun in the back of her head came to them and held up her clipboard.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but you'll have to wait in line, we're very busy tonight so please just-"

"Excuse me, Ma'am, we're on the list," Itachi said, somewhat irritated by the short the woman.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but what list?" the woman said, looking slightly confused and annoyed.

"Check your clipboard," Itachi said, rolling his eyes at the now incredibly irritating and stupid short woman. She looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What's your na-"

"Uchiha," Itachi interrupted. The short woman rolled her eyes at his rudeness and checked her clipboard. Her eyes checked name after name, scrolling down the list until she looked under SPECIAL GUEST and found the name UCHIHA ITACHI. The woman looked up in surprise and began apologizing.

"Sir, I'm so sorry for my earlier rudeness, I had no idea. Please, my name is Yuina, please, I'll show you your table upstairs, Sir, please follow me."

Yuina led them to a small corner booth on the second floor of the restaurant. Itachi scooted Ino to the corner on the left and sat down next to her while Yuina handed each of them a menu.

"Your waiter will be a long in a minute or two to take your order, call on me if you need anything else. Please enjoy your night," the woman said and turned to walk off, but Itachi called her back before she could head to far.

"Yuina, mind getting us some of your finest white wine?" Itachi asked in a smug voice.

"Of course not, right away, Sir," Yuina said forcing a smile and walking off. After she had returned, poured them a glass of wine each and left, Ino began to speak.

"Wow, you really know how to handle these people; you're on a special list?"

"Of course," Itachi said, sipping at his wine, "I have a reputation, even around this restaurant, therefore I am treated like a God," he finished with a smug smile.

"Sweet," Ino said, taking a sip of her own wine, "wanna see how much we can get out of these people?" Ino said, grinning wickedly.

Itachi smirked back at her.

*************************************************************

It had been almost two hours since they had come to the Blue Dragon and Ino and Itachi were quite satisfied with themselves. They had just finished ordering desert and were now talking about the several things they had forced the waiters to do over the past two hours.

"I can't believe you actually got that weird waiter to sing Barbie Girl for us!" Ino said to Itachi, laughing quietly but uncontrollably.

"I can't believe I did either. A man like that you'd think had a spine," Itachi said, sipping at his 7th glass of wine while Ino finished her 8th.

"And then those two waitresses that acted out part of an episode of Kodocha, I can't believe it," Ino said, laughing even more.

Itachi gave a slight chuckle and Ino calmed down when she saw their waitress bringing their desert.

"Here's your dessert Sir, vanilla ice cream, and Ma'am your chocolate cheese cake," the blonde waitress hugged the now empty tray and smiled at them, "I hope you enjoy your desert," and the girl left.

Ino looked at her chocolate cheesecake, "think she spit in it or something?" Ino asked, poking at it with her fork.

"No, she wouldn't dare, not with what I could do to her," Itachi answered, eating a small spoonful of his vanilla ice cream.

"Besides," he continued, "we've been very nice to her, she probably only smiled because we didn't force her to do anything embarrassing," he ate another spoonful of ice cream.

"In that case, "Ino said, "yay!" She took a forkful of chocolate cheesecake and placed it in her mouth, sliding the fork out slowly. She chewed, swallowed and her face lit up. "Oh my God it's perfect."

"Mind if I tried some then?" Itachi asked, scooting even closer to Ino, who then scooped some of the icing on her finger and rubbed it along his nose and mouth.

She started to giggle and Itachi's eye twitched. He grabbed her chin roughly and grumbled.

"Lick it off."

Ino looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Now," Itachi said forcefully.

Ino nodded her head slightly and moved her face forward. She stuck her tongue out and licked the icing off his nose, careful to get all of it off. She swallowed the icing and then came to his mouth. She came even closer and licked the icing off his mouth, but before she could pull back her tongue Itachi caught it between his lips. Itachi kissed her and sucked the icing off her tongue and she moaned quietly. They continued to kiss for a few seconds and then parted. Itachi licked his lips.

"You're right, it is good," he said, then looked down. "But there's something I like even more then the icing. Itachi moved his right hand to Ino's private and began massaging her through the dress. She moaned and covered her mouth. Itachi smirked as Ino attempted to speak through her quiet moans.

"Maybe we- oh… Shouldn't do th-this… Here?" Ino closed her eyes, then opened them again, only to see Itachi's smirk widen.

"I don't see a problem with it," he replied.

Itachi pulled the hem Ino's dress up over her thighs. He pushed his hand up her leg and reached into her panties. Ino gasped as Itachi's finger entered her.

He fingered Ino and began to kiss her neck as she moaned.

"Oh God…" she swore she was going to lose her mind as Itachi's finger went faster, she was going to cum.

"Itachi," she gasped, "I'm gonna-" Itachi removed his finger. He pulled back his hand and continued to eat his vanilla ice cream as if nothing had happened. Ino stared at him, face flushed.

"What was that?" she whispered angrily.

"You'll cum when I do," Itachi said casually while eating his ice cream.

Ino struggled to find words, but for some reason she couldn't and went back to eating her chocolate cheese cake. Soon enough, the check came.

*************************************************************

The car that had taken them to the restaurant had brought them back to Itachi's apartment. As the black car went its own way, leaving them there, Ino spoke for the first time since what happened in the restaurant

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, good night," she said, turning around to walk away. Itachi caught her left hand and pulled her flush against his body.

"And where do you think you're going?" he said, a smug look on his face.

"I'm going home," she answered, "where else would I be going," she tried to pull away from Itachi but he had wrapped his arms around her, forcing her to stay against her will. He smirked.

"We're both going to my room."

"No way, not with what happened tonight," Ino shot back angrily, which only made Itachi's smirk widen.

"That's only what _you_ think sweetheart," he answered her sarcastically, throwing her over his shoulder and beginning to climb the stairs. She yelped and started hitting his back rapidly.

"Put me down! I'm not staying with you tonight! Put me DOWN damn it!" Ino yelled. Itachi continued ascending the stairs.

"If you really didn't want to do this you would have made more of an effort to get away from me. You want this more then I do and you know that very well," Itachi said smoothly and for the second time tonight, Ino found herself at a loss for words.

*************************************************************

"Fuck," Itachi cursed as he continued thrusting into Ino roughly from behind.

Ino, herself, was moaning loudly and uncontrollably into the pillows her face was being shoved into with every thrust. Itachi's pace increased rapidly and soon enough he found himself groaning the word 'fuck' over and over again while Ino muffled her own groans and screams into the pillow in her face. Itachi pulled out of Ino and fell beside her while Ino also collapsed onto Itachi's bed. A few seconds later she suddenly felt the blanket shift beneath her and she was forced to sit up. Itachi then fixed the blanket over himself and Ino.

They laid down beside each other under the warm blanket, and then Ino noticed something incredibly irritating at the time.

_Huh? What the hell is this... Furry thing on my arm?!_

Her eyes burst open to find Yuki, Itachi's little kitty, nuggled up against her arm.

_Aww, how cute, I guess she kind of likes me now..._

And, with that, Ino drifted offinto a comfortable sleep.

*************************************************************

(TWO WEEKS LATER)

"Thank you, come again!" Ino had taken over the flower shop for the day since her father was extremely sick and her mother had to stay home and take care of him. She had sat down at the chair in the corner of the shop when her phone started to ring. She stood up and fished her cell out her right pocket. The caller ID read 'Babyboy Ita' and she immediately answered.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, really. Come by my house around 3 Saturday afternoon, dress warmly, ok?"

"All right, no problem."

"I've got to go now, see you then."

"Okay." Itachi hung up the phone, as did Ino.

"Finally, something to look forward to," she said, relieved.

Ino turned her head when she heard someone open the ell on the door ring. I creepy looking man with wet-looking black hair and scary gray eyes came in, he was wearing a large black coat with his hands in his pockets.

Ino tensed up at the sight of him, and he gave her a strange look and said in a low voice.

"You work here?"

"Yes," Ino said, staying where she was, "how may I help you?"

The man began to fish for something in his pocket and Ino clenched her fist, ready for anything. The man looked up and pulled out his wallet, he opened it and pulled out a slip of paper. He walked toward her and held it up.

Ino looked at the paper and confusion clearly showed on her face, the man gave her a goofy smile.

"Sorry if I freaked ya out, I tend to do that to people. It's just that, the lady in this picture, she's my wife," the man held the picture in Ino's face. It was of a man and a woman smiling, they seemed to be at a small, outdoor restaurant.

"Who's the guy?" Ino asked, pointing to the guy in the picture.

"Oh, that's me," the man answered and Ino raised an eyebrow. The man gave a small laugh.

"Yea, I know, this was on our first date, I used to look so charming back then, but she hasn't changed," he pulled back the picture and looked at it lovingly.

"Well, anyway, it's our nine year anniversary today and I completely forgot, so she's really mad at me. She wrote the name of her favourite flower on the back, and I figured if I bought them and used them to help me apologize she would forgive me, she doesn't even know I have this picture," he smiled again.

"Anyway, I have the name of her favourite flowers, but I don't know what they are, heh, stupid, huh? Umm, maybe you could help me?" He handed Ino the picture.

"Oh," she replied, "chrysanthemum, we have a lot of those, what's her favourite colour?"

"White," the man answered.

"All right, come here and I'll show you some flowers she should like…"

*************************************************************

Saturday afternoon at exactly 3 o'clock Ino showed up at Itachi's door with her hair pulled back in two low pigtails and wearing a purple long sleeve shirt with long black pants and white fur boots while covering herself with a long lilac coat with white fur on the hem, collar, and the ends of the sleeves. Itachi answered the door in a black trench coat that covered his black long sleeve shirt and long black jeans with cargo boots. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and in his hands bared two pairs of ice skates.

"Let's go," he said, stepping outside his door and locking it. "You're a size 7, right?" Itachi asked, handing Ino a small pair of ice skates.

"Yea… Itachi, where are we going? Konoha doesn't have an ice skating rink."

"I know, we're going to the forest behind the apartment building," Itachi said, heading down the stairs.

"What?! Why the hell are we going there?"

""You'll see," Itachi answered. "You'll see."

Itachi led Ino through a thick, snow covered forest for 15 minutes before they happened upon their reason for being out there.

"Understand now?" Itachi asked. Ino nodded in amazement at the sight before her.

There was a small dock that lead into a large lake that was completely frozen. Now the forest really looked like a Winter Wonderland. The ground littered with several inches of pure white snow while the trees were filled and covered in it, and now the large frozen lake.

"Wow… Is it safe?"

"Very much so. Come on, let's go to the dock and see if your skates fit properly," Itachi answered, leading Ino over to the dock and brushing some snow off at the end of it for the both of them to sit. With a small bit of difficulty, they managed to take off their shoes and put on the ice skates, lacing them up tight enough so they wouldn't fall off.

"All right," Itachi said and stood up on his skates, "ready to go?"

"Ha-ha, very funny," Ino answered sarcastically.

"Have you even done this before?" she asked him and Itachi frowned.

"Yes, now stand up," Itachi instructed.

"No way, I'll fall on my ass."

"**Then hold my hand**," he instructed and held out his hand.

Ino stared at him for a few seconds then gave up.

"All right, just don't let go," she surrendered. She grabbed his hand and Itachi pulled her up.

After giving Ino a few seconds to gain her balance, he pulled her slowly along the ring of the frozen lake, showing her how to move in the skates enough to get around. After a few laps she managed to get the hang of it and was soon enough skating around freely.

They skated around on the frozen lake for almost an hour, trying tricks and such. Itachi laughed at Ino several times for falling on her ass and she would usually get up and chase him, but would give up because she would simply fall on her ass again. Eventually they took off their skates, put back on their shoes, and ended up wandering the forest for no apparent reason. After around 10 minutes of wandering in silence, Ino spoke.

"You know," she started, "you never told me a thing about yourself," she said staring at a tree that looked overloaded with snow.

"And?" Itachi asked.

"So…" Ino said, "don't I need to know?"

Itachi suddenly pinned Ino to a nearby tree and kissed her roughly. Ino wrapped her arms around his neck and the kiss continued passionately for a few seconds until Itachi parted their lips and whispered.

"I decide what you need to know, not you."

Itachi continued the kiss from where they'd left off, wrapping his arms around her waist. They continued for well over a minute before Itachi started to remove Ino's coat, which she barely noticed. Soon enough Itachi had slipped Ino's coat low onto her arms and was kissing and nibbling down her neck. She moaned and gripped Itachi's shoulders weakly.

"Itachi," she sighed, "I think we should go back to your apartment to do this…" she said weakly and Itachi kissed her again. He parted from her lips but kept his face still only a breath away from hers.

"Why should we do that?" he whispered in a sensual voice.

"Well…" she said, trying to come up with an excuse, "we could both get a pretty bad cold if we had sex on a bunch of snow."

Itachi smirked.

"Well," he said, "there's always a solution."

He pulled away from her and yanked her coat from her arms and slid his own coat off of himself and made a bed using both coats at the base of the tree on top of the snow.

He turned his attention back to Ino. He grabbed her by both arms and kissed her passionately for a few seconds before throwing her on the bed he had made. He kneeled between her legs and stripped himself of his shirt.

"Aren't you cold?" Ino asked Itachi innocently and Itachi smirked.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?"

He pulled Ino to sit up and gripped the hem of her shirt, ripping it off over her head and dropping it next to her. He unhooked her bra and pulled it off, laying her back down on their coats. Itachi bent down and began to lick and suck at Ino's breasts. She moaned softly and draped her right forearm across her eyes. Itachi began to move lower, kissing from her stomach to the top of her pants. He unbuttoned and unzipped them, then slid them off her legs along with her panties. He unbuttoned and unzipped his own pants. As Itachi released himself from his boxers he winced as the cold air hit the sensitive skin. He held the back of Ino's knees and pushed her legs up. He positioned himself at her entrance and quickly thrust in. Ino moaned loudly in pleasure.

"Oh_ God_, Itachi…" she moaned repeatedly.

Itachi quickened his pace and groaned as he rapidly thrust into Ino. He let go of her legs and grabbed her waist, pulling her onto of his lap. He began moving her up and down on his cock as she wrapped her arms around his neck, muffling her pleasured cries into his neck. She began to move herself up and down to his rhythm, matching his pace. Their speed increased quickly and soon enough they both came, Itachi only groaning the word 'fuck' very loudly and Ino screaming into Itachi's neck. They collapsed onto their coats and Itachi pulled out of Ino. He rolled to her side and they laid there, catching their breath. Soon enough, Ino caught her breath and began to speak.

"I think we should go relax in your room," she said. Itachi nodded.

They sat up and Ino began dressing herself, taking a little while longer then Itachi considering the fact that he only lost a shirt. Once they were completely dressed, they gathered their forgotten ice skates and headed back to Itachi's apartment.

*************************************************************

(MARCH 20TH OVER ONE MONTH LATER)

Ino couldn't believe it! She and Itachi had been together for two months already! She couldn't help but wonder what they were going to do this month, they went out to dinner and then to the club they had gone to on their first date. That afternoon she laid in her bed, waiting for her boyfriend to call. Luckily, 15 minutes later she heard her phone ring and it was exactly the person she was waiting for.

"Hey baby," she said cheerfully into the phone.

"Hey, I want you to be here at 5:30 sharp, dress warm comfortably," Itachi said quickly.

"No problem," Ino replied.

"Gotta go, see you in a little while," he hung up.

"Ok, that was quick, but at least he called!" Ino said cheerfully.

Ino stood up and wandered to her closet to pick out something cute to wear. She finally decided on her black and white bleated mini-skirt with her light purple long sleeve shirt, ballerina-like black flats, and a white scarf. Since it wasn't too cold outside anymore she decided it was a safe outfit.

After picking out her outfit, Ino laid on her bed, daydreaming about what might happen today.

*************************************************************

Ino showed up 5:30 sharp at Itachi's door in the outfit she had picked earlier and her hair brushed out to fall on her back gracefully. She knocked and Itachi immediately opened the door. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a black jacket and black faded jeans with his cargo boots and on his arm he had draped a folded blanket.

"Let's go," he said, but before Itachi could step out of the doorway, Ino heard a strange sound, it sounded like… Someone moaning in Itachi's apartment!

"Itachi, who's in there?"

'What are you- Oh that. My brother's in there with his new boyfriend. They're about to have sex and I'd rather not see."

"Are you serious?"

"Very much so," Itachi stepped to the side so Ino could take a look.

Ino ducked her head inside and looked around. She soon came upon Sasuke lying on the couch with the hot read-headed bartender from the club between his legs.

"Oh God, _fuck_," he moaned again.

"I'm gone you two," Itachi yelled to them and the red head looked up. Ino cocked her head to the side.

"Hi Akito," Ino said to the red head.

"Hey there Ino, don't have to much fun out there, ya hear?" he said back to her.

"I was about to tell you the same thing," and with that, Ino ducked her head out the door and her and Itachi went off down the stairs.

"So," Ino asked, "where we goin'?"

"You'll see, just follow me," Itachi answered, and so she did.

A 15 minute walk and hike led them up the mountain of the Leaf Village. Itachi lead her around the mountain to a spot facing the forest and ocean outside the village. Itachi spread the blanket he had brought with him on the ground where it seemed to dip down like a shallow bowl. Ino and Itachi laid down and Ino turned her attention to her boyfriend.

"So, what happens now?"

"Just watch," Itachi told her.

"But what am I watching?"

"Look."

"At what?"

"Ino, **look**," Itachi grabbed Ino's chin and turned it towards the ocean. Above the water and the trees of the forest she saw curved glowing lights. Several different colours danced above the surface of the Earth and Ino gasped.

"It's… beautiful," she said in awe.

"The Equinox," Itachi said, watching the colours dance as well, "I wanted to see it, so I just brought you with me."

Ino turned to Itachi and kissed him and he kissed back. They kissed passionately for what seemed like forever to Ino, but ended quickly for Itachi as he rolled on top of her. Ino draped her arms around Itachi's neck as his hands caressed Ino's sides. Itachi pushed his hand up Ino's skirt and massaged her through her panties. Ino moaned into the kiss and Itachi's hand moved into her panties. He slipped two fingers inside of her. She broke the kiss and moaned loudly while Itachi began kissing from her jaw to her neck, using his free hand to remove her white scarf and expose more of her soft skin. He bit down on Ino's neck and sucked hard, making Ino gasp and moan again. When he released the skin it had been turned a dark shade of red. Itachi smirked at his work and removed his fingers from Ino, who let out a disappointed groan.

Itachi removed Ino's panties and spread her legs. He had positioned himself at her entrance and was about to trust in, but he was stopped by Ino's words.

"Please wait," Ino said through gasps.

Itachi looked at her and leaned forward, letting go of her legs.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

Ino hesitated for a moment, but still managed to say it.

"_I want to ride you," _Itachi's breath caught in his throat for a moment, but he didn't let it show.

He kissed Ino passionately, letting his long, black hair veil their faces as their lips met. When they parted Itachi held on to Ino and rolled over, turning on to his back. He placed his hands behind his head and his face held a smug smirk.

"Go ahead," he said in a smug voice.

Ino straightened up and positioned herself above Itachi's cock. She placed both her hands on his lower stomach, balanced on her toes, and let herself down quickly, but gently, on to Itachi's cock. He groaned and she moaned loudly. After giving herself a few seconds to make sure she still had her balance she began moving herself up and down on Itachi's cock, at first slowly, but she gradually gained speed. Itachi had begun gripping his hair and the back of his head tightly while he groaned in pleasure. God, how he wanted to take hold oh Ino's hips and start slamming her on to his dick, but he decided he'd let her have control.

Ino managed to gain even more speed to the point where Itachi couldn't take it anymore. They both came and Ino covered her mouth as she screamed, God knows where it could echo into.

She got off of Itachi's dick and collapsed down next to him. They laid there for a minute to catch their breath, and Ino turned Itachi's face and kissed him gently. She smiled at him.

"This was an awesome anniversary."

"I would think so," Itachi replied, giving Ino a hard kiss. Then they just laid there, watching the colours dance before them until they finally faded away.

And just like that, Winter was over.

**Author's Note:** WOW, I had to completely redo this chapter on NEW YEARS to get it done for Jade today, but it's here like I promised! I got home around 2, started working around 3, and posted this chapter after 9!!! Typed and edited this thing, but it wasn't too hard. Anyway!!! Please review and I hope you enjoyed the Winter chapter, it actually turned out longer then I had planned, but why would I bother trying to stop? Then Jade would have been mad 'cause I could have made it longer, fear the wrath of Jade! Anyway, I'll have the next chapter up VERY soon, or I'll face the wrath of Jade! (Jade: MUHAHAHAHA) So, see ya next time, peace out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Is This Love? Maybe For Her**

**Chapter 3: Spring**

After their two month anniversary, Itachi decided to have Ino stay at his apartment for a week. So, a few days after their anniversary, Ino packed her duffle bag and headed over to Itachi's apartment. The walk there was very nice for her, she loved Spring time. All the cherry blossom trees were in full bloom and they looked so beautiful, Ino began to remember her Mom's garden as she was growing up and she could picture it now. Her mother's garden was probably overflowing with beautiful flowers. Colourful petals would cover the ground all around it and not only the garden, but the house would be filled with the sweet aroma over her delicate flowers. The image remained clear in Ino's mind for the entire walk and she couldn't help but smile.

Her walk ended pleasantly at Itachi's door. She knocked and he answered almost immediately, the Spring time must have brought some happiness and life into him, too. He was wearing his usual no sleeve black shirt and matching black cargo pants. He stepped aside to let Ino in and quickly noticed her duffle bag.

"I see you came prepared," he said, taking it from her after closing the door.

"You bet," Ino replied. "You can't have to many skirts."

Itachi chuckled and dropped the duffle bag off in his room. When he came out he met Ino at the right side of his couch.

"So, what are we gonna do?" she asked, hands on her hips. Itachi shrugged.

"I've got a bunch of movies my friends keep giving me to watch," he said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"All right."

"You want popcorn?"

"Sure," Ino answered and Itachi headed off to the kitchen.

Ino looked around the living room for a bit before spotting a small bookshelf on the far wall that seemed to have several stacks of DVD's.

"Mind if I pick one?" she yelled to Itachi in the kitchen.

"Sure, why not," he yelled back.

Itachi searched several cabinets before happening upon a small box of popcorn. He took one out and put it in the microwave. After setting the timer, he walked over to where Ino kneeled in front of the bookshelf. He stood next to her as she searched the titles for something interesting and happened upon something strange. She slid the DVD out, looked at it, and then shoved it in Itachi's face.

"You have '**Because I Said So'**?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Itachi looked at the DVD for a second before replying.

"My Mother gave it to me for Sasuke to watch."

Itachi kneeled beside Ino and decided to search through another stack of DVD's when suddenly Yuki came out of no where and pounced on his lap. The cat meowed cutely and rubbed her head against Itachi's stomach. He chuckled and pet Yuki's head gently while he continued looking through the DVD's. Soon enough, he found something interesting. He slid out a DVD, read the back, then showed it to Ino.

"What about this one?" he asked, holding it up.

Ino stared at the cover for a minute then took the DVD from his hand, reading the back. She looked back up at Itachi and shrugged.

"**The Grudge**? I dunno... Maybe we should watch something else," she said, looking through more DVD's.

"Why can't we watch this one," Itachi asked.

"I don't know…" Ino said. "You know, why don't-" Ino was stopped short as she noticed Yuki staring at her.

The cat had her blue-green eyes wide open and a sad look on her face. Ino stared at the cat for a minute, trying to remember what she was about to say, but couldn't. Eventually, she surrendered to Yuki.

"I give up, we'll watch it," Ino said, head drooping in defeat. Itachi picked up Yuki and headed over to set up the DVD.

"Hey, Ino, could you get the popcorn? The bowl's on the counter," Itachi explained.

As Ino left for the kitchen she grumbled.

"Damn that adorable evil kitty and her adorable evil big eyes…"

Ino opened the microwave and pulled out the hot bag of popcorn, ripping it open and dumping its buttery contents into the silver bowl on the counter.

She walked back into the living room, popcorn bowl in hand. The DVD's Main Menu was already on the large TV screen and Itachi was seated comfortably on the black couch with Yuki sprawled on his lap. Ino sat down next to him, placing the popcorn in the middle.

"Ready?" Itachi asked Yuki and Ino.

"Sure," Ino said while Yuki meowed happily. And with that, Itachi pressed the play button on the remote and the movie began…

*************************************************************

Ino had no idea how long the movie had been going, and she didn't care, she only seemed to wonder how in the world the popcorn bowl ended up on her lap. The blonde woman in the movie started searching around a haunted house, the air in the movie looked tense and Ino could tell something was about to happen. She started eating the popcorn rapidly as she saw another person enter the house, noticing how well Itachi's speakers worked, she swore she could actually hear the door open and close behind her. The man seemed to creep through the house after the blonde woman, and Ino tensed. Suddenly she heard a tired, groggy voice from behind the couch.

"I'm back," the voice said and Ino jumped slightly, spilling some of the popcorn onto the ground. Itachi and Yuki merely turned their heads quickly to see who it was, Ino following them soon after.

Standing behind them in the darkness was an extremely tired Sasuke covered in dirt, mud, and God knows what else. He looked at them and smiled sheepishly.

"From my mission. It's finally over and I'm tired as hell. You would not believe how many times I slipped and fell in mud! Yuck, warm rain is worse then cold!" he mumbled, stalking off to Itachi's room. "I'm gonna bathe!" he yelled, and disappeared into the bathroom.

Itachi, Yuki and Ino all looked at each other, shrugged, and continued to watch their scary movie.

*************************************************************

The next scary movie they decided to watch was a thriller called 'Shutter'. Again, Ino protested, but still fell prey to Yuki and her large, blue green eyes. They popped more popcorn and played the movie, and it seemed very interesting to Itachi. Even Yuki sat down quietly on Itachi's lap and watched the movie in awe, completely into it. (yes, the cat was into the movie) Ino, of course, sat with the popcorn bowl in her lap, eating rapidly and waiting for the scary stuff to pass so she could relax. They were at a scene where a husband and wife were sleeping and the husband got up. Ino just KNEW something was going to happen, and soon enough, something did. A girl popped up out of no where and a bunch of creepy shit started to happen. Ino stopped eating the popcorn, unwilling to move anymore. Then, when she thought all the gruesomeness was over, the man's wife woke up and started giving him mouth-to-mouth. Flies started to spew out his mouth, and then all of a sudden, Ino saw the scariest thing she'd ever seen. A dark blue lumpy monster with spikes growing out the top of his head and a horrible green face appeared in front of her. She screamed and jumped on top of the seat, loosing balance and falling off of the couch. Itachi had gone wide-eyed at sight of the creature and Yuki had jumped up to cling to Itachi's chest with her claws.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" the creature said, heading over to turn on the light. When they looked at the creature again, they realized it was Sasuke wearing a dark blue bathrobe and a green facial mask with his hair pulled up in a spiky ponytail. Ino looked up at him.

"What the hell...! Sasuke?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"No duh, dobe. Who the hell else would it be? Why did you people get so scared?"

"Brother, have you seen yourself?" Itachi asked, pulling the kitten off of his chest and petting her comfortingly.

"What do you mean have I seen my self…?" Sasuke went into his bedroom. He looked in the mirror and yelped at his reflection. Ino looked at Itachi and she started to laugh.

Itachi chuckled a bit, then felt Yuki rubbing her head against his chest and licking it. He looked down at the kitten and saw that his shirt had darkened at the spot where Yuki had clung on to him. He lifted up his shirt over his chest.

"Wow," he said.

Ino stopped laughing when she saw his chest. There were claw marks on Itachi's chest from Yuki. Itachi looked down at the small cat and Yuki looked back up at him. Itachi began to laugh and he smiled at his cat, who meowed happily.

"Well, I better clean this up," Itachi said still laughing slightly. Yuki jumped from his lap to the couch and Itachi stood up to look for the antiseptic he had.

_Wow, this was one interesting movie night_, he couldn't help but think, laughing to himself.

*************************************************************

Three days had passed since Ino started her week's stay at Itachi's apartment and they mostly watched scary movies and went on long walks with Yuki. Today they had to take Yuki to the vet. They woke up around 7 to take Yuki to her 8 o'clock appointment with Dr. Shiori Kanatsu, Yuki's absolute favorite vet, she didn't like seeing anyone else.

"So, Yuki likes Dr. Kanatsu?" Ino asked while walking with Itachi, who was holding Yuki in his arms, petting her head gently.

"Yes, she does. It's because Dr. Kanatsu is very kind to her, she's the only vet in Konoha that will give an animal a treat after giving them a shot," Itachi answered. Yuki purred lovingly into his hand, nuzzling it with her nose and Itachi chuckled at her cuteness.

"You know," Itachi continued, "I've had Yuki ever since she was born. They were giving away several newborn kittens at the pet store, I eventually just wanted to go in because everyone else was, and I simply wanted to see what all the fuss was about," he paused to smooth out the fur on Yuki's back, then he began petting her head again and continued.

"It was so strange because by the time I got in, everyone was leaving, so I just asked one of the workers why everyone rushed in there in the first place, and he said they were giving away kittens. I was about to leave, but I thought I heard someone calling me, I turned around and followed the voice, and it was Yuki," he said, smiling at the kitten in his arms who seemed to smile back at him. Ino couldn't help but smile at the two of them.

"That's so cute, so you met your kitty by fate?" Ino asked, still holding her smile.

"I think so," Itachi answered. "Look," he continued, "we're here."

Ino looked up at the building and saw the words 'PET CLINIC' on top. Ino opened the door and headed inside. Itachi checked his watch.

"8 o'clock, right on time," he said, and walked up to the counter. Ino followed him and when she saw the woman behind the counter, she couldn't help but smile.

"Hinata, you work here?" Ino asked, surprised to see her, but still happy. Hinata looked up from her work.

"Oh, hi, Ino, what are you doing here?"

"She's here with me," Itachi explained. "How are you today Hinata?"

"Great, Itachi, you have an appointment with Dr. Kanatsu, right?"

"Of course," he replied.

"Well, I'm really sorry to tell you this, but, Mrs. Kanatsu is out sick today, you'll have to see Dr. Oina," Hinata said, apologetically. Itachi sighed.

"All right, let's get this over with."

Hinata came out from behind the counter and motioned for Itachi and Ino to follow her. Ino walked beside Hinata.

"Hinata, you know Itachi?" she asked, extremely curious now.

"Of course, Itachi's been coming here for almost a year now and I've worked here for two," Hinata replied.

"Oh," Ino said, and by the end of the conversation they were inside a small white Vet office with a short, extremely fat woman seated by the window, talking to someone angrily on the phone.

"What?! I told you, you weren't supposed to do that, you idiot! How many times must I say it, you little-"

"Ms. Oina?" Hinata interrupted politely.

"What?!" the woman yelled back and Hinata became noticeably more nervous.

"I'm s-sorry to disturb you M-Ms. Oina, i-it's just that you're next appointment is here." Hinata stammered

"Oh," the woman said, not calming down. "Fine, just let me do my work," she barked.

"Y-yes, Ma'am," Hinata replied nervously and quickly turned around to leave. Before she could disappear Ino caught her just outside the door.

"Hinata, are you ok?" she ask, concerned for her friend.

"Y-yes," she replied softly, "I'm actually pretty used to this, I have to go now, bye," Hinata said and rushed to the front desk, hoping no one had been waiting too long.

Ino came back inside to see that the woman had stood up. She looked even larger now that she was on her feet, she had a round face and her shoulder length redish-brown hair was pulled back into a clip. She walked forward to the white table in the middle of the room where a clipboard rested. Dr. Oina picked it up and looked at it.

"So, Uchiha," she said, her voice having a slightly annoying pitch to it, "see your cat there needs his booster shot. So hold him down for me so we can get this over with and I can finally eat my breakfast."

_You look like you ate just about everyone's breakfast in this clinic,_ Ino thought, rolling her eyes.

"Yuki is a GIRL, Ms. Oina, and while we are younger then you, just as we treat you with respect, you should treat me and Yuki with respect, please," he said, incredibly annoyed with the woman's attitude already. _Not like you deserve respect anyway, fat old bitch,_ came the voice in the back of Itachi's mind.

Ms. Oina raised an eyebrow at his words, then rolled her eyes and put down the clipboard. She opened a cupboard and took out a needle. She filled it with a clear liquid and came back over to the table.

"Put HER on the table and hold HER down so we can get this over with, I'm starving," Ms. Oina said rudely.

_How could you be starving when you're the sole cause of world hunger_, Ino thought.

Itachi gently placed Yuki on the table, then folded his arms over his chest. Ms. Oina looked at Itachi.

"Well, hold her down already," she said impatiently. Itachi looked from Yuki, to the fat vet.

" You and I know very well that she stays perfectly still for her shots," Itachi explained.

Dr. Oina stared at him for a few seconds longer before she held on to Yuki's leg and pushed the needle in. She injected the fluid into Yuki's body and pulled out the needle while the entire time Yuki stayed perfectly still.

"Ok, all done," Dr. Oina said, putting down the needle. "Now go home so I can eat my damn breakfast."

As Dr. Oina turned around Yuki pounced onto the vet's back.

"What the hell?" she yelled in a raspy voice. Yuki continued to claw her way up the vet's white lab coat to hook on to her hair clip.

The fat woman jumped around, scrambling to pull Yuki off of her and the kitten used the claw hooked on Dr. Oina's hair clip, jumped off her collar and swung onto her face, which she instantly started clawing at. Dr. Oina flailed her arms everywhere.

"Itachi! Get this stupid cat off me, damn it! Get it off!!!" she screamed at Itachi as Yuki continued to claw at her face. Ino laughed wildly at the scene. She clutched her stomach and fell to the floor, unable to stop her laughter.

"No, Yuki, stop, don't, bad kitty," Itachi said emotionlessly, a wide smirk on his face as he watched his pride and joy kitten violently claw and the rude vet's face. Soon enough people came rushing to the scene, including other vets and patients. When they had gathered by the door Yuki continued for a few more seconds then leaped off the fat woman's face. She landed gracefully on to the floor and pawed her way over to Itachi innocently, as if nothing had happened. As Itachi picked Yuki up Hinata had pushed her way to the front of the crowd. She looked at Dr. Oina and then back at Yuki, who was lying comfortably in Itachi's arms. Hinata's face clearly showed her confusion.

"What happened?" she asked, incredibly confused. Dr. Oina held her bleeding face with one had and with the other she pointed at Yuki.

"That demon cat from hell clawed at my face like a scratching post!" Dr. Oina yelled. Hinata stared at Dr. Oina and then at Yuki. Itachi looked at the fat vet.

"She is not a demon cat, she's an angel, you're the only demon around here. Come on, Ino, let's go back to my place and have some breakfast," he said, carrying Yuki on his right arm, he waved to Hinata with his left.

"I'll see you next month?" he asked innocently.

Hinata nodded and couldn't stop a smile. She waved the three of them off.

"You guys be safe!"

"You too Hinata!" Ino yelled back, and they headed back to Itachi's house for breakfast.

*************************************************************

After the first week, Itachi decided that having Ino around wasn't so bad, so after she spent a week in her own home, she was going to stay at his place for another three weeks, until the end of June. Things continued smoothly and easily for them. They watched movies, told stories, went on walks, and then there were those fun nights in Itachi's bed that only seemed to brighten the next day for them. A week before Ino was going to go back home, she decided to choose the day's event.

"Hey, Itachi, it looks really nice today, why don't we go for a walk with Yuki?" she asked while they all sat on the couch watching TV. Itachi shrugged his shoulders in a 'why not' gesture, and looked at Yuki, who was laying on the arm rest next to him.

"What do you think?" he asked Yuki. The cat rolled onto her back and meowed happily.

"All right, let's go," Itachi said. He and Ino stood up off the couch and Yuki jumped onto the floor. They headed for the door when suddenly, a red head in only a pair of low riding, faded blue jeans strolled out of Sasuke's bedroom. He looked at Itachi and Ino.

"Where you guys headed?" he asked, combing his fingers through his hair.

"We're going for a walk, Akito, wanna come?" Ino asked him. Akito rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Nah, I'm gonna be pretty busy soon," he replied and Ino gave him a silent "oh'. She looked him up and down.

"Nice abs, by the way," she commented.

"Thanks, Ino. Oh yea, word to the wise, I strongly suggest you guys don't come back for about an hour or two, we're about to make a lot of noise in there," he said, giving them a goofy smile.

Itachi's right eye twitched violently for a second, then he said, "good bye Akito." Itachi picked up Yuki and walked out the door, puling Ino along with him. And closing the door as soon as they were out.

"So, any idea on where we're going?" Itachi asked Ino, who thought for a moment. Her face lit up as she came up with an idea.

"I have the perfect place, follow me," she said, quickening her pace and Itachi followed. She led them in to the forest East of the Village and kept making random twists and turns for about 10 minutes. Itachi followed silently, but as he pet Yuki, he knew she was purring in to his the words '_we're lost_'. A few minutes later Ino gasped.

"Come on," she said and quickened her pace even more, as did Itachi. Seconds later the forest cleared out into a meadow of brightly coloured flowers as far as the eye could see. Even Yuki meowed in amazement at the beautiful sight. They all walked forward into the meadow and the flowers reached above their knees. Yuki jumped down from Itachi's arms and ran further into the flowers. Ino and Itachi chuckled and followed her, running right behind her. Yuki slowed to a stop when they reached what seemed to be the middle of the ocean of flowers. Yuki lied on her back and started playing with a large, dark purple flower over her head, batting at it with her small paws. Itachi smiled at his kitten and couldn't help a chuckle.

"She's so cute," Ino swooned.

Itachi and Ino laid down in the flowers, side-by-side and watched the bright blue sky.

"How did you find this place?" Itachi asked.

Ino rolled over onto her side to look at him.

"My Mom brought me her one Spring when I turned 5. Ever since then I would come here every spring and run around. I remember when I came here in the Spring by myself when I was 7 and learned to do a handstand, I was so proud of myself," Ino rolled back onto her back.

As they laid there Yuki came back from playing with the purple flower and cuddled up in between them. Itachi rolled over onto his side to pet her head lovingly and she purred. Ino rolled back on to her side to watch the two and she smiled, they were just so cute. Itachi looked up at Ino and she stared into his red eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him. Itachi deepened the kiss, and only a few seconds later they parted. For God knows how long, Itachi, Ino, and Yuki laid there in the tall, colourful flowers. Cuddled together watching the cloudless blue sky pass over them.

This truly was a perfect Spring for all three of them.

**Author's Note: **This was fun to write, I got like, 3 or 4 e-mails from Jade about stuff she wanted to happen in the story, don't worry Jade, every one of your wishes will come true in time! By the way, the idea of putting someone in the picture to make Itachi jealous did float around in my head, but Jade said just can't see Itachi jealous. XD This story took forever to write 'cause my laptop kept shutting down, so I lost the first two pages of this chapter twice and had to re-write them. The rest of the time I took Jade's advice and saved after every few lines. This chapter actually turned out about... Over 500 words longer then I had planned but, hey, who cares, what's done is done. Thanks for your reviews guys, send some more for this chapter, see ya again soon, laterz!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Is This Love? Maybe For Her**

**Chapter 4: Summer**

It was early July, the Summer had just started, oh how Ino loved the Summer. That afternoon she was going to meet Itachi by the public swimming pool, all of her friends were going and she couldn't wait! She had decided to wear her white bikini with the purple flowers on it. She threw on a white beach mini-skirt and a white tank top, put her baby blue towel around her neck and headed for the pool.

*************************************************************

Ino got to the pool around 2:30; everyone seemed to have been there for a long time already. Some people were in the pool and others were sitting down on the beach chairs that were there. Ino looked around and spotted Itachi sitting on a chair under one of the umbrella's talking to Hinata. She walked up to them.

"Hey you guys, what's up?" she said, sitting by Itachi's feet on the long beach chair. Hinata smiled at her.

"Ino, I'm glad you made it," she said, brushing a lock of her dark blue hair behind her ear. Ino looked Hinata up and down and her eyebrows rose.

"Wow, Hinata, I didn't know you even owned a bikini, you look hot," she said, laughing as Hinata blushed violently and pushed her index fingers together, she was wearing a light blue bikini with a bright green bird design on it.

Itachi sat up and grabbed Ino's chin. He pulled her into a rough, long kiss and Hinata looked away, her face darkening further. As they parted Itachi whispered onto Ino's lips.

"Aren't I supposed to be the first person you greet?" He kissed Ino again briefly and released her chin. Ino blushed slightly and stuttered.

"Heh heh, sorry," she said, looking away and then back to Hinata, who was blushing madly and pushing her index fingers together like she did when she was younger. Ino pushed Hinata's shoulder softly and chuckled.

"Calm down, it was just a kiss, you're as red as a tomato," Ino said, still chuckling. Hinata closed her eyes and took in a long breath and the blush faded from her face. She looked back up and smiled innocently and Ino smiled back.

"Well," Ino said, "I'm goin' in the water, wanna come Hinata?" Ino asked, standing up and taking off her tank top and skirt, revealing her white and purple bikini. Itachi looked Ino up and down, licking his lips. He extended his arm, catching Ino's hand and pulling her on top of him. She yelped slightly at the violent tug and landed on Itachi, who held the base of her neck and gave her another long, rough kiss. Hinata stood up quickly and went to sit on the edge of the pool, kicking her legs in the water while trying to soothe the new found blush on her face.

After a long minute, Itachi parted from Ino and her face was flushed. She opened her eyes to look at Itachi and stammered.

"Y-you wanna c-come swimming with us?" she forced out nervously. Itachi smirked.

"No thanks, I tend to sunburn easily and I don't feel like having to deal with that today," he said and curled his fingers in Ino's long blonde hair that she had tied in a ponytail today. Itachi pulled the thin ribbon holding Ino's hair out and let it fall onto her shoulders.

"And, keep your hair down, the mermaid look should suit you in the water," he placed the ribbon on the small table next to him and sat up, pushing Ino gently off him. She stood up and looked at him for a second.

"Umm, I'm going to swim now, bye," she said nervously, fiddling with her hair that reached to a few inches below her hips. She turned and walked to Hinata, who was kicking at her reflection in the clear water. Ino crept up behind her silently and crouched down a few inches away from her. She took in a silent breathe then pounced onto Hinata.

"Here we go!" Ino yelled as Hinata yelped in surprise, Ino had wrapped her arms around her and jumped into the pool, bringing poor Hinata with her. Sadly, Ino didn't realize that Hinata had settled herself at the end of the pool that was 10ft deep. They both swam to the surface and Ino started to laugh as Hinata moved her wet hair out of her face.

"You look like a wet puppy," Ino said, her laughter calming down and Hinata gave her a soft smile before jumping onto her shoulders, putting Ino back under the water while Hinata stayed on the surface. After Ino scrambled her way back up she looked at Hinata, smoothing her hair out of her face to the back of her head with her fingers. It was Hinata's turn to laugh.

"Just like a poodle," Hinata said and Ino began to laugh as well.

They swam to the shallow end of the pool where Shino and Kiba were sitting down on the steps, Shino with only his feet in the water and Kiba sat at the bottom, fully submerged. The girls swam to them while they were in the middle of an argument.

"Why won't you come in?"

"I am in."

"All the way in?"

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"I've never seen you actually in a swimming pool, even when we were kids, come on, please?"

"No."

Kiba finally grew impatient and jumped on to Shino, hugging him. Shino didn't seem to mind. Kiba whispered in his ear.

"So, I guess you don't care about getting wet," Kiba said, sitting on Shino's lap and holding him tighter.

"So what's the problem?"

Shino looked at Kiba and said simply, "you're warm, the water's cold."

Kiba gave him a strange look.

"Don't worry, it'll warm up," he said, then whispered in Shino's ear, "and if you get in, tonight I'll do that thing you love so much."

Shino's eyes widened behind his glasses and he gave Kiba a look that Kiba knew as 'do you mean it?' Kiba nodded at Shino and kissed his forehead, then they stood up. Shino set his glasses on top of the shirt Kiba had discarded onto a beach chair, he then stepped into the pool. Going down each step he seemed to shiver each time. Soon enough he was fully submerged in the water.

The unnoticed Hinata and Ino clapped after he took his last step and he looked at them, obviously annoyed. Kiba came up behind Shino and hugged him.

"See? And now I'm here to warm you up faster," he said, kissing Shino's neck. Ino and Hinata swam towards them.

"That's so sweet," Hinata said.

"Yea, but I want to know what you meant by you'd do that 'thing' for him tonight?" Ino asked, raising an eyebrow. Shino looked away and Kiba gave her a wide grin.

"Don't you worry about that," he said, kissing Shino's neck again and letting him go. Shino caught Kiba's arm and pulled him back to his body, holding him close.

"Still cold," he said and Kiba kissed him.

Ino smiled at the pair while Hinata blushed madly and pushed her index fingers together. Ino turned to Hinata when she suddenly heard her yelp. Hinata seemed to have slipped. Ino was about to catch her, but then someone came up from under the water directly behind Hinata, catching her bridal-style and lifting her up. Hinata looked up to see the face of her savoir and it turned out to be a soaking wet blonde guy with blue eyes and who looked to be around 19 years old. The blonde grinned widely and spoke in a slightly deep voice.

"I knocked you off your feet and swept you into my arms," he said, his bright blue eyes sparkling. Hinata smiled.

"More like pulled me off my feet, Naruto," she chuckled and the blonde gave her a goofy grin.

"Knocked or pulled, you're still in my arms," he said, giving her a long, gentle kiss. When he parted from Hinata her face was completely flushed. Naruto set her back down on her feet and turned his attention to Ino.

"What's up, I haven't seen you in forever," he said. Ino looked him up and down and then set her eyes back on his face.

"Naruto, what the hell happened to you?" Ino asked, staring at him. Naruto looked down at himself.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, obviously confused. Ino looked him up and down again.

"You're hot!" Ino said, amazed at Naruto's apparent 'transformation'. He had gone from a scrawny kid to a fully grown young man. He had clearly seen abs and a very toned chest along with muscular arms, his hip bones were shown above his slightly low riding orange swimming trunks. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"I guess I did change a bit since the last time you saw me," he replied. Ino shook the amazed look off her face.

"So, you guys are finally together?" Ino said suggestively, watching Naruto and Hinata with raised eyebrows. Said couple looked at each other and back at Ino. Hinata blushed slightly as Naruto replied.

"Umm, Ino… We've been dating for two years now," he said, giving her a nervous grin. Ino's jaw dropped.

"What?! How the HELL didn't I know about this?" Naruto and Hinata both shrugged. Ino dropped down cross-legged into the water, since it came to the middle of her breasts standing up she was fully submerged, but she couldn't get body to rest on the floor of the pool. Her hair floated around her constantly and she moved it all behind her before she stood back up.

"I feel so out of the loop," she said after rejoining her friends at the surface. They all looked at each other until Naruto finally spoke up again.

"Wanna hang out at the deep end?" he asked. The girls shrugged their shoulders and started swimming to the deep end of the pool, Naruto leading them. They reached the end and held on to the edge.

"Naruto, when did you get here?" Hinata asked. Naruto grinned.

"Oh, I came with the love birds over the-" Naruto was cut off by a foot that had stepped onto the top of his head and pushed him below the water. The girls looked up to see Sasuke smirking as his foot prevented Naruto's resurfacing. The smirk disappeared as Naruto's hands reached up and wrapped around his ankle. Naruto threw Sasuke to his side, into the pool. Naruto resurfaced and looked toward where he threw Sasuke. He looked at the girls.

"Who was that?" he asked confused. The girls began to laugh and Sasuke resurfaced. Naruto looked at him and began laughing as well, Sasuke looked like a wet dog, his usually spiky hair clung to the back of his head and ended below the base of his neck, his long bangs clung to his face and he slid them off of his eyes, he was frowning deeply.

"So it was you!" Naruto laughed as Sasuke swam to the edge of the pool and lifted himself out the water; luckily Sasuke was wearing his black swim trunks and not any other clothing. He rang out his hair and crouched down beside the pool, just far enough from the edge so he could catch himself if Naruto tried to pull him in.

"I'm going to get you back for that. You're not gonna know when, you're not gonna know where, but I will get you back," Sasuke stood up, turned around and walked away. Naruto looked at Hinata and Ino and chuckled.

"I'm gonna get you back, ha!" he mumbled to himself. Then, Ino heard her name, but it didn't seem like anyone was really calling her. She listened carefully and caught the rest of the sentence.

"Yea, the blonde one, total whore," Ino heard another voice say. Ino turned to look at the voice and she saw Sakura sitting on a beach chair in a hot pink and white palm tree-print bikini, she was talking to a few girls Ino didn't know.

"-right Ino?" Hinata asked, looking over at Ino, who wasn't paying attention, she was listening to Sakura's conversation.

"-yea, trust me, she'd do anything for some money, and she enjoys it too," Sakura continued.

"Ino?" Hinata repeated and Ino focused on Hinata.

"What," Ino asked rudely.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"No I'm not ok!" Ino yelled back, climbing out of the pool and heading over to Sakura. When she stopped in front of Sakura's chair, Sakura looked up.

"What do you want?" she asked Ino rudely, flipping her long hair. Ino brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Why the hell were you talking about me?" she asked angrily. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked sarcastically, it was Ino's turn to role her eyes.

"You called me a fucking whore," Ino shot back. Sakura stood up, her long hair falling to the middle of her back, she stepped directly in front of Ino.

"Aren't I **supposed** to tell the truth?" Sakura asked, giving Ino a mocking smile and Ino pushed her back on to the beach chair.

"Get the hell out my face, your breath smells like you were sucking off a dog," Ino snapped. Sakura stood back up and pushed her away.

"At least I haven't sucked on half the guys in the village," she shot back and Ino completely lost it. She raised her right arm and punched Sakura, knocking her back onto her beach chair. The girls she had been talking to backed up onto another beach chair to watch the fight. Sakura got back up and tackled Ino to the ground. She tried to punch her but Ino blocked her face with her arms. She grabbed Sakura's arms and rolled them over. She sat on Sakura's waist and began punching her face and Sakura pushed her off. Ino rolled onto her back and Sakura stood up. As Ino got back on her feet Sakura tackled her again. She sat on Ino's waist and threw her fist at Ino, who managed to move her head in time so Sakura's fist made impact with the grown. But, instead of hurting her knuckles, the ground collapsed on impact, making a whole around Sakura's fist. Ino looked at Sakura, the hole, and then back at Sakura. Ino then quickly rolled them over so that she was back on top, but Sakura forced them to role again and Ino took the chance to bring her knees up to her chest. Sakura had landed kneeling over Ino with her hands on either side to keep her balanced. She pushed her self up slightly and Ino then aligned her feet with Sakura's chest. She smiled.

"I love doing this," Ino said and quickly extended her legs, pushing Sakura off her and knocking her back onto the beach chairs. She stood up and walked over to Sakura, grabbing her by the root of her hair and slapping her.

"Give up now?" she asked smugly, then Sakura grabbed Ino's hair too and pulled hard, punching Ino in the stomach. Sakura began to pull harder when suddenly there was a person between the two.

"That's enough," Itachi said, but Sakura continued to pull. Itachi grabbed Sakura's wrist, cutting off the circulation and forcing her to let go of Ino's hair. He grabbed Ino by the waist.

"We're leaving," he said and pulled Ino roughly away from Sakura, completely forgetting that she still had her hand in Sakura's hair. As Itachi dragged Ino off, she yelled back to the pink haired girl.

"Ya see, bitch? You dye your hair, your friggin' roots are brown!" she yelled, waving around the lock of hair she had managed to pull out of Sakura's hair when Itachi dragged her off. When they were finally farther away from the pool, heading to Itachi's apartment, Ino seemed completely calm. She turned to Itachi, whom was currently carrying her towel and clothes. She smiled.

"Thanks for pulling me out of that, Itachi," she thanked him. Itachi took in a short breath.

"I had to, if she pulled out your hair I'd have nothing to pull to keep your face out of the floor tonight, I can't have you marking up that gorgeous face on my tiled floor, I still have to look at you," he answered. Ino stopped walking and her jaw dropped in awe and confusion. Itachi smirked and speed up his pace. Ino sped up to keep up with him.

"Itachi, what do you mean you need it to keep my face out of the floor?" she asked and Itachi's smirk widened.

*************************************************************

As soon as they had reached back to the apartment Ino understood what Itachi had said. Itachi had ended up pushing her into the kitchen, onto the floor and took her from behind, all the while he held onto Ino's hair to keep her from ramming her face into the floor.

After they finished their little 'event' on the floor of the kitchen, Ino decided to spend the night at Itachi's place. After she bathed he gave her a large black t-shirt and a pair of black boxers to wear.

Ino and Itachi sat on the couch with Yuki and watched several different animes that played since there was an anime marathon on the Sci-Fi channel Itachi usually watched. They had gotten through two episodes each of animes called Hell Girl, Code Geass, and Samurai 7 when the door suddenly burst open.

Sasuke and Akito came through the door, kissing frantically. Akito closed the door with his foot and him and Sasuke continued all the way to Sasuke's bedroom while Itachi, Ino, and Yuki stared at them. They stared at the open door as they heard Sasuke and Akito flop down onto the bed. A few more seconds passed and they saw a pair of black swim trunks fly to the corner of the room and following it were several moans. Suddenly there was a voice.

"Oh God, Akito!" and Itachi sprung out of the chair. He walked quickly to the door and covered his eyes. He reached his hand out, grabbed the knob and closed the door quickly, then he returned to his seat. Yuki and Ino stared at him.

"We should turn up the volume on the TV," Itachi stated. Yuki meowed in agreement and Ino used the remote to turn the volume up enough to completely drown out the noises coming from Sasuke's bedroom.

An hour and a half went by and Ino heard her stomach growl, and so did Itachi and Yuki. They looked at her and Ino blushed and smiled nervously.

"Heh heh, can I have something to eat?" Ino asked, scratching the back of her head, her hair was in a braided ponytail on her lap to keep her from sitting on it.

"Yea," Itachi answered. "Come see what you want."

Itachi and Ino headed for the kitchen, leaving Yuki to watch the show Bakuretsu Tenshi that was now playing.

Itachi opened the fridge for Ino to see that there was mainly breakfast items; eggs, bacon, ham, and so on. Ino looked at Itachi.

"Instant ramen would do just fine," she said chuckling. Itachi nodded and pulled out a beef flavoured instant ramen from the top cupboard. He put some water in a kettle and put it on the stove, waiting for it to boil.

Ino and Itachi stood in front of the counter, watching TV from the kitchen. Itachi leaned forward and rested his elbows on the counter, placing his chin in his right hand. Ino watched him for a second and then, for no reason at all, she pushed Itachi to the side. Itachi caught his balance and stood up straight, giving Ino a 'what the fuck' look. Ino responded with a shrug and copied Itachi's earlier position, putting her elbows on the counter and her chin in her right hand. Itachi shoved his hands in his pockets and continued watching TV, waiting for the water to boil. Ino looked at him again and this time decided to kick his leg very hard.

Itachi stumbled a bit but regained his balance quickly. He gave Ino a 'what the fuck was that again?' look and she looked away and started whistling the theme song for the anime they were currently watching. Itachi was about to react but was cut off when the kettle started to scream. He stared at Ino for a few more seconds, who was still looking away and whistling. He gave her a 'you'll see what happens' glare and took the kettle off the stove, turning off the gas. He opened the Ramen half way and poured the hot water in. After filling the cup with water up to the line he set down the kettle and placed a pair of unused chopsticks on top of the cup to keep it closed.

"3 minute wait," Itachi said and took his place next to Ino again who was now standing up straight, her hands on the back of her head, fingers intertwined. She glanced at Itachi who was now watching the anime, hands in his pockets. Ino waited a minute before she took a small step towards him and put her hand out, she was about to push him when Itachi grabbed her wrist and roughly shoved her against the counter. He kissed her and shoved his hand down the boxers Ino was wearing and she gasped. He started to kiss her neck and began fingering her. Ino started to moan and gripped Itachi's shoulders. Only a minute went by and Ino thought she would go crazy when suddenly Itachi pulled his hand out the boxers. He kissed her neck one last time and whispered into her ear.

"3 minutes over," he walked over to the Ramen, leaving Ino panting and confused. Itachi walked back over to her with a steaming cup of Ramen and a pair of chopsticks. He placed them both in Ino's hands.

"Well, let's go back to the living room, Yuki's waiting for us," Itachi said coolly with a smirk on his face that Ino clearly read as 'payback is a bitch, isn't it?'

*************************************************************

Weeks had passed by since the fight at the pool and Ino still hadn't been home. She spent time with Itachi and Yuki, cooking and cleaning with them, going on walks, just as she did in the Spring. Since she never went back home she was always wearing Itachi's clothes, they were a bit big, but they were all right. Sometimes they went to the pool, where she wore her own bathing suit and beach clothes. Eventually, the last few days of the Summer came and sometimes Ino even found herself moping about it.

One evening, Yuki fell asleep early and Sasuke and Akito were asleep too, or at least they should have been with all the ruckus Ino had heard in their room a while earlier.

It was around 11 o'clock and Ino found herself up watching some gay TV drama called Hana-Kimi that had been released recently. Itachi looked at Ino, bored with the strange show.

"Do you want to go swimming?" he asked her. Ino turned her attention to Itachi.

"I thought you hated swimming," she replied, confused.

"I said I tend to get sunburned easily, it's 11 o'clock at night, so I don't need to worry about that, besides, I want to go in the Jacuzzi."

"There's a Jacuzzi?"

"Of course there's a Jacuzzi."

"I haven't seen the Jacuzzi."

"No one's seen the Jacuzzi."

"Then how do you know there's a Jacuzzi?"

"'Cause I've seen the Jacuzzi."

"I thought you said no one's seen the Jacuzzi."

In the blink of an eye, Itachi was merely a breath away from Ino's face. He whispered.

"Well, I'm not 'no one', am I?"

Ino shook her head, her face flushing slightly.

"Well, then put on your bathing suit and let's go," he said, getting off the couch and going to his room and Ino followed.

*************************************************************

Itachi led Ino to the small forest behind the pool area where he uncovered a large Jacuzzi that was still bubbling.

"How'd you find this?... And what's it doing out here anyway?" Ino asked him.

"The owner wanted to keep it private, only he and I have access to it," Itachi answered.

Itachi took off his shirt, folded it, and laid it on the Jacuzzi's platform. He got in and sat down on the side, resting his head on the edge. Ino stared at him the stripped down to her bathing suit, she placed her clothes on top of Itachi's shirt and got in as well, sitting down and relaxing. She slid over next to Itachi and played with her hair, which was still in its braid. She undid the braid and combed her fingers through her, now, wavy hair. Itachi watched her do this out of the corner of his eye and when she finished, he held her chin and pulled her into a kiss. Ino raised her hand and laid it on Itachi's cheek. He released her chin to grab her wrist and, without breaking the kiss, Itachi pulled Ino on top of him. He began to kiss along her jaw and down her neck and Ino placed her hands on his shoulders. He undid her bikini top and tossed it onto the side of the Jacuzzi. He started sucking on Ino's breasts and she moaned quietly, her grip on Itachi's shoulders tightening a bit. He continued to suck on her breasts as his hands began roaming down her body. Ino started to grind on Itachi's cock through his swim trunks, making him groan and bite down lightly on Ino's nipple and she moaned. Itachi gripped Ino's hips and slowly started to grind himself on her and she moaned even louder. Ino brought her head down and kissed Itachi long and hard. Ino felt strange for some reason, as if she was completely naked. She broke the kiss and opened her eyes, upon looking down at herself she saw that her bikini bottom was missing as well as Itachi's swim trunks.

"Wha…? What happened to the rest of our swimsuits?" she asked in a soft, fragile voice. Itachi pointed to the side of the Jacuzzi where Ino's bikini and his swim trunks now rested.

"Wha-? How'd they get over there?" Ino asked, now incredibly confused. Itachi smirked.

"You're a ninja, too, you should know," he answered and grabbed her chin, pulling her into a rough kiss.

Itachi released Ino's chin and gripped her hips. He raised her off of him, positioning her over his dick. He pulled her back down and she moaned loudly. Ino gripped his shoulders firmly as he moved her up and down on his shaft. She moved along with his rhythm and they steadily increased to a pace that had them both moaning in pleasure. Itachi opened an eye to look at Ino who had her head cocked to one side.

"Hey, how long can you hold your breath?" he asked her between groans. She opened her eyes.

"A pretty long time, I guess… Why?" she moaned out between gasps.

Itachi got up onto his knees and held Ino's legs up. She wrapped her arms around his neck to stay above the water.

"Ly down, let's see how long you can stay under there before you have to come back up to the surface," Itachi smirked.

Ino gave him a strange look then chuckled. She grabbed the backs of Itachi's legs and pulled herself under and Itachi continued to thrust in and out of her. Even though she was under water he could still hear her moaning, calling out his name. He continued at his pace for at least two and a half minutes before Ino scrambled up for air. She gasped and breathed heavily, but Itachi didn't stop, only making it harder for her to breathe. Ino pushed Itachi back so he lied in the water beneath her. She held onto his knees firmly and began moving herself on his cock. Itachi gripped her hips and moved her faster, knowing he was going to come soon. A few more thrusts and Ino screamed Itachi's name while Itachi threw his head back and groaned loudly, his grip on Ino's hips tightening for a moment and then he let go. Ino collapsed onto Itachi, then he lifted Ino off of him and let her sit on his lower stomach. Ino wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck and kissed him. After only a few seconds they broke off the kiss. Ino rested her face in Itachi's neck and sighed. The remained quietly like that for a long time, holding each other in the hot water and feeling as though nothing could ruin this moment.

And like this, the Summer ended, calmly and perfectly for the couple.

**Author's Note: **Haha, I finished it, and I worked pretty damn hard! I thought the Jacuzzi scene was the best way to end this, that... And I couldn't think of any other way to end it. *nervous chuckle* Anyway, I had some inspiration for this chapter, but not a lot. Mostly it was my sister-in-law that gave me ideas about what they could do at the end, I already had the fight scene planned out. And, Jade, you got what you wanted, Ino messed with Itachi and he got her back damn good. Oh, and my other inspiration was KungFu Panda (do not ask me how or why, it just was). Plus, Hell Girl, Code Geass, and Samurai 7 are all good animes, Bakuretsu Tenshi is an anime, but I'm reading the Manga, it means Burst Angel and it's pretty good, sorry, I'm ranting. Anyways, read and review, luv yas, see ya next chapter!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Is This Love? Maybe For Her**

**Chapter 5: Fall**

Ino had been staying at Itachi's house for so long she'd lost track of time. It was the middle of Fall before she realized she hadn't even seen her parents for over a month, but it wouldn't last for long. She, Itachi and Yuki were all sitting on the couch watching a strange Comedy/Drama called Hana-Kimi. While Ino couldn't take her eyes off the screen Itachi and Yuki couldn't help but wonder if the man playing the Doctor in the show was really gay. Sadly, Ino's cell phone started to ring and, with a loud groan, she dragged herself off the couch and to the windowsill where her phone was vibrating madly. She picked up the phone and looked at the number.

"It's my Mom…" Itachi and Yuki turned to watch her quickly and Yuki gave a soft 'meow'. Ino answered the phone.

"Hey, Mom, what's up?"

"Hi sweetheart, I came to the house today and you weren't home, what's going on?" her mother asked in a cheerful voice.

"Oh, I haven't been home for a while… I've been staying at my boyfriend's apartment."

"Oh, wow! Since when did you have a boyfriend? Why haven't I heard about him? You're father's going to throw a fit but I'm just so excited now! Oh, what's he like? Is he cute, is he smart, how old is he- oh, I just have so many questions! Oh, just bring him over, tomorrow night we'll have dinner, ok? I have to go now, it's getting late and I have to open the shop early, I'll see you tomorrow night, Bye sweetie!" then she hung up.

Ino took the phone from her ear and stared at it for a minute.

"What is it?" Itachi asked. Ino stared at the phone for a few moments more before turning her attention to Itachi.

"Umm, yea… We have to go to my parents' house tomorrow night for dinner so they can meet you."

"I didn't even hear you agree to that."

"I didn't, my Mom agreed for me."

"That's possible?"

"With her, it is," Ino sat back down on the couch next to Yuki, Itachi on the other side of the kitten.

"Should I be scared?" Itachi asked, smirking slightly and petting Yuki's head gently. Ino shook her head.

"Nah, it'll be fine, my Dad will probably just threaten you… My mom will just act… Really… **Really **perky."

"I guess I have no need to be scared then," Itachi leaned over Yuki and grabbed Ino's chin, giving her a chaste kiss. As they parted a slight blush appeared on Ino's cheeks and she gave him a shy smile.

"So… We're going?" she asked innocently. Itachi thought for a moment, then his smirk returned to his face.

"I don't see why not."

***********************************************************

The next night both Ino and Itachi dressed casually for the dinner. Itachi had on a black long sleeve, turtle neck shirt with black jeans and Ino a white long sleeve U neck shirt with a knee length purple skirt that her Mom always liked to see her wear. They were at her parent's house at 7:30 sharp and Ino's mother opened the door after the first knock. She was in a v-neck flower print dress and seemed to be glowing. At sight of the couple she smiled warmly.

"Ino, my little girl, I'm so happy to see you!" she hugged her daughter and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad to see you too, Mom," Ino replied, smiling at her cheerful mother.

"So, is this him?" her mother asked, raising her eyebrows at sight of the incredibly handsome young man accompanying her daughter. Itachi smiled and bowed politely.

"Good Evening, Mrs. Yamanaka, my name is Itachi Uchiha," he said in a deep but sweet voice. Ino's mother couldn't help but smile at her daughter's new boyfriend.

"Wow, aren't you polite, and **cute**," she smiled and gave her daughter a look that meant _great pick_.

"Come on inside, I've already made dinner, you don't mind fish, do you?" she asked, leading the couple to the dining room.

"Of course not," Itachi replied, "I've heard that you're an excellent cook."

Ino's mother smiled and the three of them sat down at the table where the food had already been placed. Ino looked around.

"Where's Dad?"

"Oh, your father will be along in a minute, he was getting dressed when you two came," Mrs. Yamanaka answered her daughter.

Soon enough, Ino's father sauntered down the steps, buttoning the top button of his shirt and mumbling something about wives that force their husbands to dress up for stupid dinners. When he reached the bottom of the steps he paused to look at Ino and her new boyfriend. He slightly glared at Itachi for a minute before walking to the table and taking a seat next to his wife.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I was taking a nap. So this is him, huh?" he motioned to Itachi. Ino's mother nodded.

"Itachi Uchiha," Itachi said, bowing his head to Mr. Yamanaka.

Mr. Yamanaka followed suit and they ate dinner, all the while Mr. and Mrs. Yamanaka constantly fired both innocent and very unnerving questions at their daughter and her boyfriend.

***********************************************************

After dinner, Ino and Itachi decided to stay and help clean up. While Ino and her mother began working on the dishes, Itachi and Mr. Yamanaka continued clearing the table. Even though many questions had been fired during the meal, there was still one thing on Mr. Yamanaka's mind that his wife had threatened him not to ask, but now that he was alone with Itachi, he decided to go ahead. All though his wife thought the question was delicate and private, he thought otherwise and asked it in the most blunt and understandable way possible.

"Are you fucking my daughter?"

Itachi was always calm and cool, always knew what he was going to say before he said it, but this time, he was nearly knocked off his feet by the sheer bluntness of the question. Itachi cleared his throat.

"I didn't think you'd put it like that."

Mr. Yamanaka smiled, but not a kind smile, it was a smile that meant he wasn't mad, but he wasn't going to let Itachi leave the house unscathed.

"Well," Mr. Yamanaka started, "let me put it this way, if you harm my daughter physically or emotionally, I swear, I don't care what family you come from, I will come to you in the dead of night and snap your neck in three pieces, savvy?" As Mr. Yamanaka spoke, the smile didn't leave his face, and his voice remained cool and full of a deadly sarcasm that made the threat sound lighter then it was, but nonetheless still quite frightening. Itachi kept to what he was doing, as did Mr. Yamanaka.

"I have no intention of harming your daughter in any way, shape, or form. I mean no disrespect but I thought I made it perfectly clear to you during dinner that I would never abuse Ino, I'm not Chris Brown, you know." At this, Mr. Yamanaka paused to raise an eyebrow at Itachi. They finished cleaning off the table in silence.

***********************************************************

"It was nice having you over; you two have a safe walk home! Bye!" Mrs. Yamanaka waved Ino and Itachi off.

Their walk home was mostly silent, until Itachi finally decided to tell Ino what happened.

"Your dad knows we're having sex."

With that one sentence, Ino stopped short and Itachi continued walking, as if he'd said nothing. When he decided to stop and look back at Ino, her jaw was slack and low and her eyes were wide, except for her right one, which was twitching violently. Itachi walked back to stand in front of Ino and plucked on the forehead hard enough to snap her back to reality. Ino shook her head to clear it before she spoke.

"H-he… He didn't hurt you?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly with nervousness. Itachi smirked slightly and shook his head.

"No, he did threaten me though, he loves you very much."

Itachi turned on his heel and continued walking back to his apartment, motioning with his hand for Ino to follow. "Come on, Yuki's all alone, she must be depressed."

Ino hurriedly followed him, step for step.

***********************************************************

When Itachi opened the door he received a warm welcome from Yuki. The kitten leaped into her master's arms and meowed happily, rubbing her face into Itachi's chest. Itachi smiled and kissed Yuki's head and the kitten meowed again. Ino moved her hand to pet the kitten's head and Yuki hissed violently. Before Ino could pull her hand away Yuki grabbed hold of Ino's fingers with her paws. And with another loud hiss Yuki opened her mouth and Ino closed her eyes tightly, ready to be bitten by the kitten. When Yuki closed her mouth on Ino's fingers she nibbled on them sweetly and Ino cracked open one eye and chuckled nervously.

"Well," Itachi said, "I guess she likes your fingers." Itachi scratched the top of Yuki's head with his index finger and the kitten seemed to smile. When Yuki released Ino's fingers they sat on the couch together and watched another anime marathon on the Sci-Fi channel until they finally fell asleep.

***********************************************************

Time flew by fast and now Ino couldn't believe it, it was Halloween! She absolutely LOVED Halloween and she had managed to convince Itachi to help take some of the local kids Trick-or-Treating. All though Itachi didn't want her to, Ino bought both of their costumes. Ino went in a nurse's outfit that stopped 7-8 inches above her knees with thigh high white stockings and red bows. She had the first button of the dress undone and the collar was down. Her hair was done up in two high pigtails with red bows and a red and white nurse hat. She had bought Itachi a Dracula costume that had the traditional black and red vest with the black tie and slacks with the black and red cape flowing behind him. Itachi used almost the entire jar of gel slicking his hair back, and he refused to where any type of make up, his naturally pale skin helped to exaggerate the outfit.

Ino wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck and they kissed for a long moment.

"Wow, you make a really sexy Dracula," Ino murmured to him, opening her eyes just a crack. Itachi wrapped his arms around her waste and slowly dipped her down. He kissed Ino's neck right over her vein and bit it softly and Ino giggled.

"Come on, the kids should be waiting downstairs," Itachi whispered sensuously into her ear. He pulled Ino back up and they left the apartment to meet the kids.

***********************************************************

In only half an hour the seven kids Ino and Itachi were escorting had half way full baskets of candy, Ino knew all the houses to go to. While the kids walked ahead, laughing and trading candy with their friends, Ino and Itachi stayed in the back and soon noticed something pink, black, and white in the distance. As they got closer and closer Ino realized the thing she saw was actually Sakura. She was in an extremely short, frilly maid outfit, the skirt consisting of several layers. She held a duster in one hand and on her head was a black, frilled ribbon. She was walking with Hinata who was wearing what seemed to be a fairy costume. It was a long, silky lilac dress with floral bead designs and a matching set of wings with a small wand and tiara to complete the outfit. Ino walked up to Hinata.

"Wow, are you a fairy? You look so cute!" Ino exclaimed, spinning Hinata around to get a full view of the outfit. Hinata flushed slightly.

"Yes, it is. Naruto said it would suit me," she began pushing the tips of her index fingers together as her blush deepened. Sakura took a step forward.

"Wow, Ino, the whore costume really suits your personality," Sakura snickered. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess, you're hoping if you wear that maid costume you'll attract some attention? It's not gonna work, your forehead is bigger then your cleavage," Ino retorted. As Sakura's face started flushing in anger, a loud voice was heard from behind them.

"Hey you guys! Sorry I'm late."

A guy came up to them; he was wearing a large, leather cloak and a hat that covered his face. When he looked up at the girls in front of him, brilliant, blue eyes shone under the hat.

"So, what'd you think?" he asked.

"Naruto…? What are you?" Ino asked. Naruto gave her a wide smile.

"I'm Van Helsing! Isn't this costume awesome?" he said, flapping the cloak.

"Yea, Naruto, you look… Great," Ino said, sounding somewhat confused. "The costume kind of fits you… Unlike Sakura, she should have come as herself, her face scares all the little kids without a mask," Ino gave Sakura a short glance as Hinata rushed to hold her wrists. Ino gave a soft chuckle of accomplishment and bid good by to her friends, walking back to Itachi to finish her Trick-or-Treating trip with the kids.

***********************************************************

Halloween had past by quickly and, yet, time seemed to halt as Ino found herself moving in with Itachi. Since she still had the space, she rented out her home to families passing through or vacationing in the village. She didn't make the rent pricey, but it still provided her with plenty of money on the side while she helped out in her mother's flower shop. As days turned to weeks Itachi found his relationship with Ino growing stronger and more… Playful. He found himself letting Ino get away with things he'd usually take revenge for. But, something about her just made him hold back and just… Want to laugh. He felt he was really falling for Ino. One cool afternoon, Itachi decided to ask Ino to go out for a walk, and since Yuki had fallen asleep, they'd be alone. Ino had, for some reason, seemed very surprised at his offer, but accepted non the less.

"Sure, why not? Just let me change, ok?" Ino replied and stood up off the couch and walked to the bedroom. Itachi didn't really understand why Ino had to change, she was already wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a black t-shirt and, compared to Itachi, she looked like she was about to go on the red carpet. He stood in the living room waiting for Ino in a 2 size too big pair of under-the-knee black shorts and a 3 size too big black hoodie. When Ino walked out the room styling a black, white, and purple plaid pleated skirt and a white tank top and black and white converse, Itachi felt, for once in his life, like a total bum. He eyed her up and down, raising an eyebrow.

"What's up with the get-up?" he asked, chuckling softly to himself. Ino looked down at herself and shrugged innocently.

"I thought it was appropriate." Itachi gave a small smile and shook his head.

"Let's go," he said, clearly showing his amusement in his voice. Ino shrugged again and followed Itachi out the door, closing it quietly behind them as to not wake Yuki.

Ino loved going on walks with Itachi, especially during this time of the year. The sun was hidden behind countless greyish-white clouds and there were subtle breezes blowing while the temperature was nice and cool. They had been walking for 20 minutes and they were very much enjoying each other's company. They had been telling funny stories since they exited Itachi's apartment. Ino had just finished her last story and their laughter slowly died out.

"That was interesting, and you did all that just to impress Sasuke?"

"Yea, I really liked him back then. I would have never thought he was…. Well, you know, a homo," Ino said nervously. Itachi half shrugged.

"Well, I knew it would be that way… Ever since I caught him singing and dancing along to a Britney Spears song when he was 10." Itachi chuckled softly and so did Ino.

Ino really loved talking to Itachi. She felt so safe and comfortable, but something was now ruining her comfort. A question was nagging at the back of her mind, a question she really wanted to ask but was afraid to for some reason. After a few minutes of silence, she finally asked.

"Hey, what's going on with Sasuke and that guy…? The red head?"

"Akiha?" Itachi asked, looking, surprised, at Ino. She shrugged her shoulders nervously.

"I don't know his name… No matter how many times Sasuke screams it from his room it never sticks." Itachi chuckled and looked ahead of him.

"They're actually doing pretty great, makes me glad Sasuke's a boy, or he'd be pregnant already… And already taking care of 7 kids."

Ino half chuckled, not sure if what Itachi said was meant to be funny.

"But," Itachi continued, "either way, he seems really happy and- oh, right here," he abruptly grabbed Ino's arm and yanked her to the side, pulling her into a familiar forest. Itachi continued to pull her through the trees and, soon enough, let go. He looked back at her, "remember this place?" he asked. Ino nodded.

"Isn't this the forest we went to for ice skating by the lake?" Ino replied and Itachi smiled slightly.

"So you do remember… That's nice," as the last words fell from Itachi's lips a light rain began to fall. This time it was Ino's turn to smile.

"I love the rain," she said, looking up at the gray sky above her as the rain drizzled all around them. Ino lifted her hands to catch the small drops in her palms and she closed her eyes. Itachi found himself staring at Ino. Her hair, now loose, was slowly getting damp, as well as her clothes. Her lashes caressed her check and her face looked so sweet and innocent. For several moments, Itachi marvelled at her beauty and found himself drawing closer and closer to Ino until he was only a few inches from her. He took one more small step and leaned in to kiss her neck gently, catching Ino's attention immediately. She gave him a soft look, opening her eyes only half way and, even though they were still some what lidded, Itachi could see the brilliant blue colour. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, at first gently, and the force grew as the seconds passed. Ino draped her arms over Itachi's shoulders and they continued to kiss as the rain grew heavier.

They separated a few minutes later, breathing heavily. Itachi smirked and slammed Ino against a nearby tree. Ino gasped in surprise and Itachi took the moment to slip her tank top over her head in one fluid motion. He unhooked her bra and quickly attacked her neck, sucking on it violently. He squeezed her breasts and she moaned loudly and Itachi couldn't help but smirk again. When he pulled his mouth from Ino's neck he smirked at the bright purplish-red mark he'd left on her skin. Then, suddenly, she grabbed his chin, pulling his face up to look at her. She smiled and gave him a soft, short kiss.

"I love you, Itachi… Will you marry me?"

Itachi's eyes widened in surprise and something else. Could it be… Horror? His eye twitched slightly and, luckily, not enough for Ino to notice. He wiped the surprise off his face and kissed Ino roughly. He then unzipped his hoodie, revealing his toned chest and abs, Ino didn't know he wasn't wearing a shirt under it. He pulled it off and draped it around Ino's shoulder. Her confusion clearly showed on her face before Itachi yanked off her panties and lifted her legs to wrap around his hips. He leaned her back up against the tree again. Then, he carefully unzipped his pants, making sure Ino didn't notice and thrust into her abruptly. Her eyes widened and she half moaned half gasped. Itachi's mouth curved into a satisfied smirk as he quickly thrust in and out of Ino and she couldn't help but scream. The forgotten rain made its presence known once more as the drops proceeded to pick up speed. The couple felt the rain beating down upon them as their bodies continued to move rapidly. As seconds turned to minutes and minutes seemed to turn to hours they finally found themselves reach their peak. Itachi set Ino back down on the ground, who was trembling slightly, and pulled the hoodie off her shoulders, he had to cover himself with something. As he slid it on to his own shoulders he heard Ino speak.

"Why'd you give me the hoodie, anyway?" she asked, some what confused again. Itachi pointed to the tree.

"You could have hurt yourself on the bark, got a bunch of cuts or something... Now, let's get back, I have a feeling Yuki's woken up from her nap and if we don't greet her soon she'll through a fit," and, with that, Itachi grabbed Ino's hand and led her out of the forest, rushing to get back to his apartment to escape from the rain… And so Yuki wouldn't get upset. Through the entire walk home his mind was filled with confused, aggravated thoughts.

_Why did she have to say that? Why did she have to ask me to marry her…_

**TBC**

**Author's Notes: Oh Em Gee, I'm sooooo sorry for taking this long. My computer kept wigging out on me so several parts are missing and it crashed for, like, two weeks, I couldn't do anything. Not to mention school... Yea, life sucks *sigh*... Anyway! Thanks for being patient with me! I want you guys to send some reviews my way, ok? Maybe a few ideas too... I'm kind of running out =P. I got really sick for about two weeks, too... Had to go to my Doctor and he put me on medication for, like, a month. XD Buuut, I'm healthy now (as much as I can be anyway) and I'll try to update as soon as possible! Pray that I don't get grounded, ok? See ya next time!!! P.S. Thanks for all the cookies. ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello there!!! I'm sorry I took so long!! I missed an important date in this story, Ino's birthday!!!

It's supposed to be September 23rd, but it's already Winter! So, I'm letting you know ahead of time that, for this story, I'm changing her birthday to November 23rd for this story only!

This change is occurring only to suit this story, but, do not be fooled! I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, I only own Sasuke's red-headed boyfriend!

I'm sorry for the inconvenience and please don't get mad at me!!!

More explaining about my lateness at the end! Sorry abut any errors!!

Is This Love? Maybe For Her

**Chapter 6: Now the Year Ends**

Ino sat behind the cash register at the flower shop. Business was moving pretty slow today and Ino found herself staring out the window most of the time. It was around 12 in the afternoon and a light snow had been falling since around 9 that morning. Every once in a while Ino's thoughts would drift to Itachi and their little 'event' in the forest last Fall and she couldn't help but get a bit upset.

_I told him I love him, and he couldn't even say it back… It's been almost a year since we started dating! I thought he'd love me too by now… Maybe if I didn't ask him to marry me… Maybe then-_

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door to the flower shop opened and a young man stepped in. He had pale skin and long, dark hair. His charcoal eyes were completely empty of all emotion. He looked at Ino and his expression hardened slightly. She squinted for a moment, then her eyes widened.

"Itachi? What are you doing her? Are you okay?" she asked, walking towards him. She stopped some distance away from him and Itachi quickly closed the gap between them. He grabbed her chin and kissed her roughly and she kissed back. When they parted she opened her eyes slightly and Itachi spoke.

"I have to go on a mission, I don't know if I'll be back." To that, Ino's eyes shot open.

"What do you mean "IF you'll come back?" she asked, her voice trembled a bit. Itachi closed his eyes and made a deep sigh.

"Sorry, I meant when. I have to leave the village on time so I should be going. I'll see you… When I see you," Itachi turned to the door and Ino grabbed his hand. She squeezed it tightly and her eyes started to water slightly. Her voice trembled noticeably as she spoke.

"Itachi, what are you talking about? What's going on…?" she bit her lip to keep her tears from falling. _Why do I even want to cry…_

Itachi turned to face her and he felt a small bit of sympathy for her. He pulled his wrist from her grasp then held her waist, pulling her into his firm body. He kissed her passionately and, for some reason, the sympathy he felt for her had vanished. Ino's tears had dried when they parted and there was a partial smile on her lips.

"I'll be back, you know I'm too fucking stubborn to die," he said in a strong voice.

"But, the way you were talking, you sounded like you were intent on dying."

"It's actually just fun to scare you, the mission is pretty serious though, search and destroy."

"What are you destroying?"

"Top secret, luckily it's not a person though. It's half way around the world though, so I'll be gone for a few weeks," he gave Ino a short kiss and let her go, then turned to head out the door. As he opened the door Ino spoke.

"I love you…" Her face felt hot as the words escaped her. Itachi turned back to look at her.

"I know," he said with a smirk. He turned back around and flashed her the "Peace" sign over his head and left with these final words, "take care of Yuki for me!"

* * *

It had been a week since Itachi left and Ino found herself constantly lying on the couch with Yuki while they both mourned the loss of their beloved Itachi. Ino sighed heavily, as did Yuki. The kitten was in the middle of the couch lying near Ino who sat on the right side. She rested her elbow on the armrest and propped her head up in her hand. Yuki placed a paw on the remote and began slowly flipping through the channels after the soap opera they were watching had ended. The only thing playing on TV these days were dumb Korean soap operas and American News, but the only thing on the news was that a man named Michael Jackson had died.

"Oh, oh, oh, stop here," Ino said to Yuki, waving her index finger at the screen. Yuki stopped on a clear channel that was currently playing Pokémon Movie 2000. The kitten meowed, annoyed, and rolled her eyes. Ino watched the cat.

"Hey, it's a good movie." The kitten rolled her eyes but decided to see what the movie was about anyway.

* * *

Yawn!

Yuki lied on her stomach and stretched her back out. She had fallen asleep on the couch around 1 in the morning watching a shark movie called Megaladon 3. Yuki looked to her right to see Ino, fast asleep, face in her arms. The kitten heard her stomach grumble and sighed, Ino had to refill her bowl. She pawed her way over to the sleeping blonde and meowed loudly, the girl didn't move. Yuki rolled her eyes and growled. She crouched low and pounced on Ino, lightly scratching her arms and meowing in her ears. Ino jumped up and the cat leaped to the floor gracefully.

"What the-? What is it?"

The kitten meowed and rolled onto her back, Ino cocked her head to the side.

"Oh, you're hungry…" Ino walked to the kitchen and Yuki followed.

The blonde opened the top cabinet of Itachi's kitchen and found a can of Fancy Feast. She rolled her eyes. _Only Itachi would import foreign food for his cat._ Yuki clawed lightly at Ino's bare foot until the girl finally filled her bowl and placed it on the ground for her. While the kitten ate her food Ino strolled back to the catch and laid down, head on the right armrest. She rubbed her eyes and placed the middle finger of her right hand between her dry lips and bit down on it softly, as her thoughts drifted to Itachi she bit down harder.

_He's been gone for a week and I can't even call him… I hope he's all right, if anything happens to him… I don't think I could take that._

She continued to clamp her teeth down on her finger, biting harder and harder in hopes as to keep her tears from falling.

_**Ano hiboku no kokoro wa **_

_**Oto mo naku kuzure satta**_

_**Kowarete saken demo **_

_**Keshi sare nai kioku to**_

Her phone was ringing, she didn't realize for a minute though, she had changed her ringtone since Itachi left, since the song reminded Ino of him, he liked it so much…

She walked to the windowsill were she sat her phone to charge and looked at the caller ID which read "Caller Unknown". Confusion shown on her face as she decided to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Well you don't sound to happy to hear from me, ungrateful."

"Itachi?"

"No, this is Santa. I wanted to know if I should get you a brain this year? Or would you prefer to remain without one?"

"Oh yea, so funny."

"I know. I just wanted to see if you were as miserable as I though?"

"Of course not!"

"Yea sure, put Yuki on the phone for me?"

"You talk to your cat on the phone?"

"Just do it smart ass."

"Fine," Ino placed back on the windowsill and fetched the kitten. She held the cat in one arm and, with her free hand, held the phone o the kitten's ear, who meowed happily.

"Hi Yuki, how are you, love?" the cat meowed happily again.

"I'm happy you're enjoying yourself, I've got to go soon so put Ino back on, okay? I love you." The cat meowed again and hopped down from Ino's grasp. Ino put the phone to her ear once more.

"So… when are you coming back, Itachi?"

"In about a weeks, so don't cry."

"I wasn't crying!"

"We both know you're lying, I've got to go, time to start the raid, see you in a week." Beep.

Ino stared at the phone for minute with only one thought. _Did he just hang up on me?!_

She only had one more week to wait before Itachi, the man she loved, came back and then it hit her. She couldn't believe she even forgot it. _He's coming back on my birthday!_

* * *

NOVEMBER 23RD, 1 WEEK LATER

"Yuki! Come on, Itachi will be back soon!" Ino yelled to the cat whom was currently occupying the bathroom. A few minutes later the cat pawed her way to Itachi's bedroom where Ino was putting the last touches on her hair and make-up. Not only was Itachi coming back today, but it was her 19th birthday! And she'd be damned if she went out the house on such a day looking any less then drop dead gorgeous. She had her hair down in long, blonde curls reaching her lower back and a long, curled bang covering her left eye. Her lashes were long and black with smokey purple/blue eye shadow with sparkles at the edges. She had a light pink lip gloss to cover her lips and a slight pink blush on her cheeks, just enough to add a bit of colour, but not enough to be heavy. She wore a dark purple halter vest over a white collared shirt that opened low enough to show a bit of cleavage and flared out at the bottom below the vest. She wore matching dark purple, skin tight denim skinny jeans with a pair of white, Mary Jane 5-inch heels. Her silver ear rings dangled inches below her ears in a flowery pattern and her wrist watch matched perfectly with it.

Yuki stared up at Ino and meowed happily, Ino smiled.

"Wow, so I guess you like it too, huh? You think Itachi will?"

Yuki meowed happily in response and Ino couldn't help but smile again.

"I'm happy you think so, you'd know more then anyone. Well, come on! He'll be here in a little while and I think we should be the first to greet him!"

The kitten nodded and leaped into Ino's open arms and they left the apartment together.

Itachi's team was supposed to be at the front of the village for 2 o'clock that afternoon, and, considering Itachi never missed a beat and was quite a slave to the schedule, they would be back on time. Ino and Yuki reached to the meeting place at 1:58, two minutes left to fix herself up for her boyfriend's arrival.

Just as Ino thought, Itachi's team arrived at the front of the village at exactly 2 o'clock that afternoon. Her excitement grew as she saw the team walking closer and closer. Yuki jumped from Ino's grasp to stand in front of her, intent on being the first one to hug her master when he reached them. Soon enough, Itachi approached to them and Ino's jaw dropped.

Itachi had changed. He seemed slightly taller, his arms and chest were more toned, his body looked harder and… so damn hot. Not to mention the 'oh so pale' skin had darkened a considerable few shades. A sharp, clean tan.

"I-Itachi…?" Ino managed to stutter out while trying to keep herself from drooling.

Yuki jumped in to her master's arms, whom caught her and held her close to him. The kitten's eyes were bright and happy as she meowed in Itachi's grasp.

"Yuki, I guess you missed me a lot, I missed you, too. Did Ino take good care of you?"

The kitten looked to the still drooling Ino and nodded. Itachi couldn't help but smirk as Ino stared at him up and down, looking like a hormone high school girl, oh how he would have fun with this. He set Yuki down and walked over to Ino, who somehow managed to snap out of her trance. He grabbed her waist and kissed her roughly, and she kissed back. When they parted Ino opened her eyes, she seemed in a daze.

"Itachi, I'm… so glad you're… back…" she said, sounding like she was drifting off, which she was. Her eyes strayed off his face and Itachi, noticing this, shook Ino slightly in his grasp, making her look back to his face.

"Where's your head at, Ino?" he asked, curious.

"Your biceps… Wait, um, did I just say that out loud?" Itachi chuckled in amusement and kissed her again, but this time when they parted he backed up to look at her and his eyebrow immediately shot up.

"Decided to dress nicely for my homecoming? Or am I missing something?"

Ino's face flushed slightly under Itachi's gaze and eventually answered him.

"Itachi, you don't remember…? It's my birthday today…"

Itachi's eyes went blank for a minute._ Ino has a birthday? Well, I just learned somethin'._ He closed the gap between their bodies, wrapping his arms around Ino's waist once more and whispering in her ear.

"I guess I should give you a present, huh?" he pressed his body against hers, licking the shell of her ear, Ino shivered slightly in delight.

"Well, it's 2:10, the party's at 6… We had to start earlier then usual, since everyone's got something to do in the morning," she replied.

Itachi made a small humming sound in her ear and checked his watch, _hm, hope she's not trying to say she doesn't want this, 'cause then I'll get charged with rape… Ah well, she won't mind._

"Still leaves 3 hours and 50 minutes."

"True, don't you want to eat or something?"

"My meal is currently in a pair of denim jeans that I can't rip off in public."

"Well aren't we stubborn today?" she chuckled slightly.

"No," Itachi replied, "just… intent on getting what I want."

With that, he threw Ino over his shoulder, told Yuki to follow, and began sprinting home, all Ino could do on the way was spew some incoherent curses and hit Itachi's back. _Reminds me of our first dinner date, why can't he put me down!_

Once home she was thrown onto the bed and Itachi got what he had waited for for so long.

* * *

At 6 p.m. sharp Itachi and Ino, leaving Yuki home, had arrived at the bar/restaurant where Ino was having her party. Ino wore her same clothes from earlier and Itachi wore a black, long sleeve, button up shirt with the top two buttons undone, showing his toned chest, and a loose pair of black slacks with black dress shoes (Ino wanted him to wear white and purple to match her, but the brightest colour in his closet, and the brightest colour he ever owned when it came to clothes, was Maroon). They walked inside together and were greeted by Ino's large group of friends, Hinata being the first to come and hug her.

"Happy 19th birthday, Ino," she said cheerily. She had on her lilac halter dress stopping just below her knees with strapped high heel silver shoes, Ino watched her up and down.

"Thanks Hinata! Since when did you dress so hot?"

Hinata's face darkened several shades and she started pushing her fingers together while attempting to stutter out an explanation.

"W-w-well, I… You see, umm…" she closed her eyes to think, at which point Ino hugged her friend again.

"It's okay, lighten up!" she chuckled.

Ino walked with Itachi to view the rest of the party and more of her friends came to greet her, even Temari, who was like a big sister to her, had shown up. She was followed by Shino and Kiba to greet her.

"Happy birthday Ino! I hope you enjoy being old and… Why are you limping?" Temari asked, eyebrows raised. Ino chuckled nervously, she hadn't realised she was limping. _That's why Itachi can't have his way when I have to walk in heels!_

As she tried to explain herself to the older blonde a wide smirk spread across Itachi's lips.

"Well, you see, I-"

"She's limping for the same reason I am!" Kiba interrupted proudly, putting an arm around Shino's shoulder and winking. Shino's face grew hot under his glasses and he hid himself further into his coat. Temari, this time, turned to Itachi.

"Hey, why were ya bein' so rough with my little girlfriend?" she asked, crossing her arms over her large chest. Itachi put on a serious face.

"I've been on a very serious mission for two weeks; don't you think I'd want to unwind with a good fuck? Besides, waiting so long for it made me… Impatient." On the last word he turned to look at Ino, whose face had darkened a considerable amount, which made him smirk. Temari rubbed her temple and shook her head, tsk-ing them.

"Kids your age shouldn't being doing such naughty things."

"I'm the same age as you," Itachi replied, slightly annoyed with the big-breasted blonde, who smirked.

"Makes me wonder who got the most lays outta us, huh?" Temari asked, her voice sounding playful, but challenging. Itachi raised his eyebrow and turned around, grabbing Ino's arm and flashing the "Peace" sign behind him to Temari, Kiba and Shino seemed to have vanished.

"Sorry, but I'd rather not make you look stupid so early in the party," and with that Ino and Itachi searched for other guests at the party.

The party had been strangely short, but fun. There was a lot of random dancing to songs by Good Charlotte, Fall Out Boy, Pink and Britney Spears. Said dancing was also recorded and put on You Tube, since the bumping and jumping and craziness would have to be funny to at least 1,000 people. There was also a nice game of "Would You Rather" where Ino was forced to go outside in public and ride a broomstick yelling "I'm a cowgirl!" and Naruto was forced to slow dance with a mop. As the party got closer and closer to its ending Ino, Naruto, Itachi, and Ten Ten were playing a violent game of Twister and, since the spinner was broken from poor Chouji sitting on it, Neji was designated to pick their positions. Since he had been bored for most of the night he decided to make it difficult for the four players. For their last game they were tangled together, left hand and right foot blue and right hand and left foot red.

"All right now, right foot green!" Neji said.

"What!" the players yelled in unison, even Itachi. They were all so close together he couldn't tell where his left hand was. Naruto was the first to move, lifting his right foot carefully out from between Ino's twisted arms, he turned slightly and reached his leg over the crouched Ten Ten and set his toe down on the green circle. As his foot rested on the mat he smiled triumphantly and waited for the others to move. Next was Itachi. He removed his right foot from under Naruto's left leg and slowly twisted his body, turning his head to watch as his leg extended and the heel of his right foot was placed on a green circle next to Naruto's foot. Itachi gave a heavy sigh of relief and looked for the next person who was going to make a move, this time it was Ino. She lifted her right foot; bringing it over Ten Ten's right and left leg and arm. She twisted on her palms and heel, making sure she could see where her foot was headed. She rested her naked foot on a green circle two spaces from Itachi's foot. Now the last was Ten Ten. She untangled her right foot from her legs and craned her neck to the side, searching for an empty green circle, which she found easily. She reached her leg up and extended the rest of her bent limbs, touching her foot to the empty space. As Ten Ten finished the players sighed. As Neji began barking out the next move a very large, very hyper Akamaru ran into the room being followed by a very angry Kiba.

"Get back here, Akamaru!!!" the dog barked loudly and leaped into the air. Naruto, Ino, Itachi and Ten Ten's yells echoed through the house and the 300 lb dog landed on them, crashing on top of the group and causing all to lose the game, and maybe fracture a few bones.

"Get… off… can't… breath!" Ino gasped out, and Akamaru stood up and walked off the four young adults. They all got up and brushed themselves off. Ino straightened up her clothes.

"I'm not going to ask how Akamaru got in! but I am going to say if he does that again I'll be serving Dog stew at the homeless shelter!" she yelled in a way that let the partygoers know she was joking. Akamaru pawed his way over to her and nuzzled her waist and she scratched behind his ear.

"Akamaru, you're too big to be jumping on people like that, okay?"

The dog yipped happily and Ino smiled at him.

"Guess what time it is?" Temari sang out from behind Ino. The birthday girl turned around to see a cake almost a meter long. Ino gasped and jumped up and down excitedly. It was a chocolate cake with vanilla icing and shining purple icing that spelled out in curvy letters "Happy Birthday Ino" There were matching, purple white swirled candles, nineteen of them, arranged nicely on the cake. They set the cake on a large, dark brown table and sat Ino in front of it. When Ino was comfortable they all began to sing to her, except for Itachi, who stood quietly by her side, refusing to say a word.

The birthday song was sung slowly and very much off key, considering the fact that most of the partygoers were really not the best singers. When the song was done Ino closed her eyes and blew out the candles and everyone clapped. Her, so called, sister slapped her back and gave her a wide grin.

"You're finally 19, and it took you long enough, too! Hope you enjoy it, 'cause next year you'll be REALLY old."

Ino frowned at the other blonde, but cheered up quickly. She stood up and turned around to look at all her friends and a smile spread wide across her lips.

"Thanks, you guys, this was awesome, I'm happy you're all my friends."

The party ended with the sharing of cake and a nice, long group hug.

* * *

The day after the party was quiet. The sky was partly cloudy and Ino, Itachi and Yuki decided to stay inside for fear of rain. Yuki, deciding to be lazy, nuzzled her master's stomach then went into her fairly large, castle like cat house that Itachi had recently bought for her. She nestled herself in the oversized cushion and drifted, quickly, off to sleep. Itachi and Ino were left alone in the living room flipping through random Korean soap operas and kid shows. After having circled the several channels at least ten times Itachi finally set the remote down, sighing in defeat. He looked to Ino who had her head resting on the arm rest, apparently she had fallen asleep after the fifth time he'd searched the channels. An idea dawned on Itachi suddenly and he couldn't help but smirk. _Sorry, Ino, nap time's over._

He silently moved to kneel over her and ran his hands lightly down her sides. She wore a large gray t-shirt and an old pair of Itachi's large black basketball pants. He positioned his knees around her crossed legs and couldn't resist, her sitting position made her womanhood wide open to his advances. Itachi was startled as Ino started to move. She rested her head back against the couch, making her entire body position perfect for his plan. After deciding she was still asleep he moved his knees up so they were beside her hips and he was hovering over her. His right hand glided down to her private and he rubbed gently and then harder, erecting a slight moan from the sleeping girl. He pushed on her entrance roughly with his middle finger causing Ino's head to move and making her moan again.

"Fuck, Ino," he whispered, "such nice responses even when you're sleeping…"

He leaned down and lightly bit her earlobe, causing her to moan. His free hand wandered to one of her breasts and he massaged it through the large gray t-shirt. Her eyes twitched slightly and her head turned again, another moan finding its way through her lips. He cautiously slipped his hand in through the bottom of her shirt to find she was currently not wearing a bra. _Perfect timing, pet._

He pinched her nipple, rolling it between his thumb and index finger and she groaned in response. He trailed his tongue down to the crook of her neck. He bit and sucked on the skin there, causing Ino to hiss, but not to wake up. Itachi leaned back a bit to watch his work. There was a large, red-ish purple spot on the girl's neck. He smirked and continued to make several identical marks all over her neck and chest. He crouched down and pulled up Ino's shirt, staring at her chest. _Not the biggest I've seen, but at least she can't suffocate me._ He lapped at Ino's right nipple and massaged the other with his hand. Ino's moans were soft, but to compensate for the volume her head was twisting and turning from side to side. He bit the pink nub lightly and she let out a sharp gasp, making Itachi smirk. _Asleep and so sensitive… Fun._ He kissed his way to her other breast and the hand massaging her nipples moved down to her pants. He slipped his fingers under the loose bands of her shorts and panties and she released another gasp as his index finger pressed her clit. His middle finger felt for her entrance and, upon finding it, he pushed his finger in.

He moved his finger quickly in and out of her while roughly massaging her clit, making her moan loudly but, for some reason, she still didn't seem to wake up. Itachi, finding he'd sucked her breasts long enough, moved himself to kneel on the ground before her.

He pulled down the front of her pants just low enough to get a full view of her womanhood. He licked his lips; he never had a chance to really see how she tasted. _Woo, bush free! _He bent down and licked Ino's clit, causing her to jump. Her eyes seemed to open slightly before fluttering slowly back closed before Itachi licked again. One hand gripped Ino's thigh as the other held the front of her pants down, he rested his mouth over her clit and nibbled on it, causing her to twist and turn under his hands, moaning and gasping sharply. Itachi paused for a moment, taking in her taste. _Hmm, tastes the same as all the rest…_ _All right, time to wake up, pet._ He sucked as hard as he could on Ino's womanhood and her eyes shot open instantly. She almost screamed as her hand flew to Itachi's hair, which was hanging freely over his shoulders. Her fingers were entangled in his hair when he'd finally taken a break from sucking her clit. She was breathing heavily, eyes closed, but still very much awake.

"Ahh, have you finished with your cat nap?" Itachi asked innocently. Ino's eyes opened slowly and she bent her head down to look at him.

"Exactly how long have you been doing this?" Itachi shrugged.

"Beats the hell outta me. But, speaking of such, I should really finish what I started."

He bent his head down and caressed her clit once more with his tongue, making Ino grip Itachi's hair harder as she let out a long, loud moan.

"Itachi… You're going… To m-make me… C-cum," she breathed out between gasps.

A smirk spread across Itachi's lips as he slipped his tongue into Ino's entrance, quickly darting in and out of the tight hole. Her moans increased dramatically in volume as she jerked her hips up into Itachi's mouth. The pace of his tongue increased as well until Ino finally reached her climax, gripping Itachi's hair tightly and arching her back. She quickly clenched her middle finger between her teeth, palm facing out, so as to not make too much noise. As she slowly came off her high her body relaxed and Itachi pulled back. He licked his lips and watched Ino as she caught her breath. Minutes later her eyes opened slowly and she looked down to see Itachi kneeling before her, smirk on his face. He was still holding down the band of her pants and panties as to keep her womanhood in sight and, upon noticing this, Ino closed her legs quickly, her face darkening in a blush.

"W-what was that all about?"

"Nothin' on TV," Itachi replied, lifting his right knee to rest his outstretched arm on it. He turned his head away from her, rubbing his nose innocently.

"It's not my fault you weren't up to entertain me," he said, then pinched the bridge of his nose. His eyes darted to the side to stare at her for a moment, then they closed. He turned back towards her and opened his legs. His face turned up towards the ceiling and he pointed to his arousal. He opened an eye to look at Ino.

"Get on it," he said quickly. Ino looked down at the tent in his black sweat pants and her blush seemed to darken.

"Are you serious?"

"Am I ever joking?" he asked, massaging his temple, and Ino did the same. She eventually sank to her knees between Itachi's legs and bent over, face above his arousal.

A bit of confusion shown on Itachi's face, but it vanished as Ino began to pull down the front of his pants. Her fingers slipped into the waist band of the pants and Itachi grabbed her hand, preventing her next move. Ino looked up at him.

"You don't want this?" she asked.

"It's not that," he said, trailing off. He stood up and went to sit on the couch. He spread his knees apart and freed his erect member from his sweat pants with a sigh. "If you're gonna suck it I'd rather sit on the couch. Now start," he commanded, and Ino did as she was told. She wrapped her hands around his length and couldn't help but stare at it for a moment. _How the hell did it get to nine inches, damnit? Seven is just fine…_

She leaned down and flicked the head with her tongue, causing Itachi to emit a slight gasp. Her tongue circled the head of his pulsating member. The young man groaned and lightly gripped Ino's blonde, loosely braided strands. She licked the slit a few times before taking his entire head into her mouth. He tightened his grip on the blonde's hair as she expertly began to suck on his arousal, swirling her tongue around it continuously.

Itachi's breathy moans continued to fill Ino's ears as she licked along the base and sides of his shaft, scraping her teeth lightly along the sensitive skin for added pleasure. Itachi made short, inaudible curses between groans, throwing his head back as the girl pleasured him.

She finally took his entire arousal into her mouth, erecting a long, loud moan from the male. Looking down was practically impossible for Itachi, the mere site of the blonde moving up and down, swallowing his cock made him want to cum.

She continued to move up and down his shaft, stopping every one in a while to lick the pre-cum off the tip of his arousal. As her pace quickened Itachi finally reached his climax, releasing his hot fluids into Ino's mouth, who swallowed willingly. Itachi's head flew back and a death grip was created in Ino's hair as a few loud curses and groans escaped his lips. After drinking every last drop of the liquid, Ino slipped Itachi's member from her mouth and licked her lips. She replaced his member back into his pants and stood up and sat next to the panting male on the couch.

"Enjoyed it?" Ino asked, already guessing his answer. Itachi turned his head to look at Ino. He grabbed her chin and pulled her into a rough kiss, instantly penetrating her mouth with his tongue. Their tongues intertwined and Ino dug her hands into Itachi's hair. When they parted for air Itachi smirked.

"We have to do this again sometime, huh?" he asked, and Ino nodded in reply. Before they could bring their lips together again they heard a long, tired meow from behind them and, following the sound, Yuki appeared on the right side of the couch, pawing her way to them. She jumped onto the armrest next to her master and nuzzled his arm.

"Hey there, Yuki. Did you enjoy your nap?" The kitten nodded happily in response. Then, Ino found herself resting her head on Itachi's shoulder as he decided to flip through the channels again, hoping to find something good to watch.

* * *

The sky was clear and a slight breeze blew through the already cold air as Ino made her way to the Hyuuga household in her dark purple and white sweat pants and her matching jacket. Her hands were stuffed in their pockets to keep them warm as she made it to the large, open front gate. Ino looked up at the mansion and chuckled slightly. _Must be hell to clean that place._

That day Itachi had a long, boring meeting and Yuki had a play date, so Ino decided to hang out with Hinata.

As she walked to the front door Ino's ears immediately picked up two voices, one being Hinata's. Before she managed to catch a word she heard foot steps heading for the door, which was opened by a red-faced, teary eyed Hinata.

"Oh, Ino… I-I hope I didn't k-keep you waiting…" she said, stepping outside and shutting the door quietly.

"Eh, I've only been here for a second," Ino said, drifting off as she continued to stare at her friend's face, now noticing a swelling purple mark on her cheek.

"What the hell happened to you?" Ino asked, raising an eyebrow. Hinata's eyes widened and she quickly covered the bruise.

"Oh, n-nothing, I-" Smash!

The crashing sound came from inside of the house and Hinata flinched. She grabbed Ino's hand and led her off of the Hyuuga grounds.

After sprinting at least 6 blocks from the Hyuuga house, Hinata slowed down and released Ino's hand. Hinata bent down, gripping her knees with her hands and breathing heavily, then she spoke.

"I-I'm s-sorry about th-that… Ino," she drifted off. Ino stood up straight, shoving her hands in her jacket once more and staring intensely at her friend.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" she asked, growing more and more concerned. When her friend merely looked down at her feet without a verbal response she bit her lip. Ino went to stand directly over the other teen, who still rested her palms on her knees. The blonde crouched down and looked up into the red, slightly swollen face. She found the purple bruise on the puffed face and gently placed her hand on it, making Hinata flinch.

"What happened?" Ino asked firmly, but managing to keep her voice soft. Hinata finally met her gaze.

"Not here… I-I don't want anyone to hear," the lilac haired teen stood up straight, as did the blonde. "Let's go this way," Hinata said, walking quickly and Ino followed while dually searching around, trying to find the people who would hear in the empty street.

After about 15 minutes of random twists and turns they ended up in a familiar forest. As they progressed through the trees Ino proceeded to diligently look around for anything that could tell her why this place was so familiar. She followed Hinata to a large lake that currently had a thin layer of pearl white ice and that's when Ino realized. _This is where Itachi took me ice skating, and then we… _As a slight blush crept its way onto her face Hinata stopped walking. The teen sat down on the edge of the long dock and Ino sat next to her. The blonde kicked her feet back and forth a few times before she turned to her friend, who was twiddling her thumbs in the palm of her hands.

"So, what's going on, Hina-Baby?" Ino asked, using the name Naruto had given to her. The other girl sighed heavily.

"My Dad, he…" she trailed off quickly as she brought her hand up to her bruised cheek, her eyes started to water. As the first tear made its way down Hinata's cheek Ino felt something grow hot in her chest and it could only be one thing…

"Hinata, is your dad abusing you?" she asked, her voice noticeably angry, Hinata shook her head, wiping away her tears.

"It's not that… It's Naruto…"

"What!" Ino yelled, feeling her face instantly go hot in rage. "That son of a bitch is hitting you? I'm gonna kick his ass! What the-"

"No!" Hinata interrupted her ranting friend, shaking her head.

"Not that! Me and my Dad got in a fight about him… He said he doesn't want me to be with Naruto! He said Naruto isn't good enough for me, he wants me to marry Shino, but… Shino is with…" Hinata blushed and then it dawned on Ino.

"Oh, so Daddy doesn't like our spiky little blonde, huh? And he wants you to marry Shino, but you can't tell him Shino's a cookie… (A/N: for those who don't know, 'cause I had no clue for a while, a cookie is a gay guy! *not discriminating!!*)" Ino chuckled a bit, the situation was actually kind of funny, until she remembered the bruise on Hinata's face.

"How'd you get that?" Ino asked, pointing to the purple mark, "your dad's not the hitting type." Hinata touched the mark and closed her eyes.

"I got angry… And I told him Naruto and I already had sex," she said, chuckling nervously and Ino couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh yea, that pissed him off!" Ino pat her friends back and smiled, until she noticed the tears in Hinata's eyes.

"What's wrong? You should be proud." Hinata hid her face in her hands as she began to sob, Ino scooted closer to her friend, rubbing her back.

"Hinata, what's wrong?"

Hinata looked up, her clear eyes holding such sadness Ino could almost cry along with her friend.

"If I see him again… My father will kick him out the village…" she sobbed again into her hands and Ino couldn't help but feel confused.

"He can't do that, only the Hokage can do that!" she said, attempting to comfort her friend, who shook her head.

"It's a… long story. I can't, okay? I just can't…" As Hinata continued to sop terribly Hinata wrapped her arms around the teen, smoothing her hair and, to Ino's dismay, she couldn't help but cry a bit for her friend as well… _I couldn't take it if that happened to me and Itachi…_

* * *

It had been three days since Ino had seen Hinata and their conversation still ran threw the blonde's head. She'd been sitting on the couch with Itachi and Yuki for about an hour when she finally threw up her hands in frustration.

"How am I supposed to help?" she yelled, throwing her face into her hands and groaning. Itachi and Yuki stared confusedly at the girl for a few moments before she noticed. As she looked up her face grew hot in embarrassment.

"Wait… I just said that… out loud?" Itachi and Yuki nodded together and Ino buried her face deeper into her hands. "I'm sorry it's just one of those things, I thought I said that in my head..!" she explained and Itachi sighed, scooting closer to the embarrassed blonde.

"Ino, what's going on?" he said, stretching his right arm to wrap around her shoulders. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and sighed heavily, closing her eyes.

"Hinata and her Dad had a fight, he told her to never see Naruto again… Not only am I completely useless when it comes to this… I can't help but worry… What if that happened to us…" she drifted off, her thoughts wondering. Itachi felt a strange sensation after listening to Ino.

_I feel like… I'm forgetting something… But what is it-?… OH SHIT._

"Oh, and, I forgot, my parents invited us to dinner," he said casually. After relaxing for a few moments Ino managed to register what Itachi said. Her face contorted in slight confusion before completely understanding. She sat up straight and looked at Itachi.

"Are you kidding me? For what day?" she asked, shocked. Itachi took a little while to think. He leaned forward, holding his chin in his right hand.

"Let's see," he started, recalling the situation.

**FLASH BACK**

_Itachi stripped himself of his clothes and stepped into the steamy shower. He closed his eyes and stood under the warm spray, soaking his hair. Ino had left a few minutes before to see what her mother wanted at the flower shop, so he decided to relax as well. Sadly, only a few minutes upon entering the shower his cell phone began vibrating in his black jeans pocket next to the sink, then it started ringing loudly. Itachi groaned, aggravated that he couldn't even shower peacefully. He stepped out onto a mat and grabbed his towel, drying off his face and hands quickly before picking his phone out the pocket. He read the caller ID._

"_Why is she calling me now?" he mumbled, then answered._

"_Yes, Mother?"_

"_Itachi! I'm glad you answered. I haven't seen you in months! How are you?"_

_Itachi pulled the phone from his ear, rubbing his temple and sighing heavily. He put the phone back._

"_I'm fine, thank you. Is that all, Mother?"_

"_What do you mean 'is that all'? Don't you love me anymore?" she asked in a mockingly sad voice, making Itachi groan quietly in response._

"_Yea… I love you."_

"_Good! Now, word on the street is YOU have a new girlfriend! Why haven't I met her yet, young man?"_

"_I'm twenty-three, I didn't think you needed to know her." A gasp._

"_Excuse me! You're such a mean son!" Itachi groaned in frustration as his mother began to sob on the other side of the line. He rubbed his temple once more._

"_All right, what do you want?" the sobbing stopped._

"_Dinner! You and her have to come here, all right?"_

"_Okay, what day?"_

"_I want you here on-"_

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"Oh, today," Itachi said. Ino shot out the chair.

"What!" she yelled, completely terrified, "are you kidding, what time?"

"Hm," Itachi looked at the clock, it read 6:30 p.m.

"Oh, in the next half an hour," he answered casually, lying back on the couch.

"Are you- You've gotta be kidding me! You can't really be serious!" he nodded. She made a groan that was closer to a scream.

"Oh my God! I've got to go get dressed! What should I wear? Damn it, Itachi!" she yelled, running to their shared room. Itachi watched the empty doorway as Ino began throwing clothes around the room. She managed to emerge fifteen minutes later in dark blue boot cut jeans and a white button up shirt with a flowery sequin design that started on the left side and circled to her upper back and right arm and a pair of white, 1-inch heels with three straps. Her hair was in a long, braided ponytail with a long bang over her right eye.

"You look hot," Itachi said, a slight smirk spreading across his face. Ino smiled, but it quickly turned to a frown.

"Get ready! We have fifteen minutes!" she said, frustrated. Itachi stood up and made his way to where Ino stood in the doorway. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and kissed her roughly.

"Relax, my mom takes an extra fifteen minutes getting everything ready, anyway. The earliest she'll let us in is 7:20.

Itachi went into the room and Ino left to sit on the couch next to Yuki, who was relaxing on her back.

"Will you be all right here?" Ino asked the tired kitten, who meowed sleepily in response. In the time Ino had picked up the kitten to put her to sleep in her small bed, Itachi had emerged dressed in jet black, straight leg jeans and a plain black button up shirt with black Air Force shoes. His hair was in a low ponytail, bangs hanging loosely around his charcoal eyes. Ino looked him up and down.

"Thank God, you're ready… It's 6:55! We have to go!" Ino grabbed his arm and pulled him quickly out the door.

* * *

Luckily, Itachi was right. The couple reached the Uchiha household at 7:10, but they were only allowed in the house at around 7:30, Mrs. Uchiha craved everything to be perfect before letting her guests inside. When the door opened it was Mr. Uchiha who greeted them. The first thing Ino noticed was how Itachi looked almost exactly like his father.

"Right on time, son," he said, then looked at Ino. He eyed the girl for a moment before speaking again, "Ino, right? Nice to meet you." Ino bowed her head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Uchiha," she said, nervously. Mr. Uchiha smiled and motioned for the two to come inside where Mrs. Uchiha was kneeling at a large table that was already filled with several types of food.

You're here! Right on time, please, sit down!" Mrs. Uchiha said cheerily. As Mr. Uchiha sat next to his wife Ino sat opposite of Mrs. Uchiha, Itachi sitting opposite of his father. This time, Ino couldn't help but notice how much Itachi looked like his mother, too.

"Well, let's eat this food before it gets cold! Then we'll talk!"

Everyone nodded and the eating commenced.

* * *

"That was delicious!" Ino said, finishing the last of her meal.

Mrs. Uchiha had prepared chicken sukiyaki, nikujaga, yakizakana with udon noodles and salmon onigiri. Ino had practically fallen in love, the woman's cooking was nothing less then Heavenly.

"That was absolutely incredible, the best dinner I've ever had! Just don't tell my mom," Ino said, grinning widely. Mrs. Uchiha smiled sweetly to the blonde, I'm very happy you enjoyed it, how about desert now?" she asked and Ino's eyes immediately lit up.

"Really? That sounds great, Mrs. Uchiha!"

The older woman smiled and stood, "Itachi, mind helping me get the desert?" Itachi stood up and followed his mother to the kitchen through the door just across the dining room, leaving Ino alone with Itachi's father. When the kitchen door closed Mr. Uchiha took a sip of water and cleared his throat before speaking.

"So, why exactly do you like my son?" he asked, seriously, causing Ino instantly sweat drop. Usually you feel butterflies in your stomach when you're nervous, but she felt full grown vultures flying around in there, scraping painfully at her insides.

_Don't mothers usually ask this? Shit, I think I'm gonna vomit, I'm never this nervous!_

She found herself coughing uncontrollably and quickly scrambled for her glass of water, gulping it down. The man laughed at the nerve-racked blonde.

"I'm not planning on killing you, it's just that Itachi has quite an influence on the village for his age, a lot of power. I'm just making sure that's not why you want him," he explained, calming Ino down somewhat.

"Well," she began, "when I met Itachi he was really cool straight forward… All the time we've been together he's always listened to me, he's fun and just… I love being with him," Ino felt herself begin to blush and she held her cheeks, hoping to hide it, but the man had noticed before she had.

"Ahh… Well, I trust you won't hurt him, since he's more likely to hurt you… And, that's all for now, they should be coming back soon."

Before Ino could answer the door to the kitchen opened and Mrs. Uchiha stepped out.

"Dessert's ready!" she announced cheerily. She practically skipped to the table while Itachi followed her steadily; holding a large tray with Ichigo Daifuku with milk chocolate drizzled all over the top. As the dish was set in the middle of the table Ino's face lit up with a childish delight. Itachi took his place next to drooling blonde and couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"I hope you like strawberries," Mrs. Uchiha said happily.

"I love them!" Ino replied, her grin spreading from ear to ear. Itachi picked up one of the sweet cakes and took a small bite. As the taste danced around his mouth he fought to keep his face calm, it was… Delicious! His family and girlfriend stared at him, waiting for his response. After a few moments he put the rest in his mouth, chewed, swallowed and nodded his approval. His mother smiled and everyone took a dessert. While Ino happily ate her dessert Mrs. Uchiha's face had suddenly become serious.

"Now that we have something sweet to keep us in a good mood…" Ino heard these words and the vultures from before had returned to scar her stomach. She continued to eat the pastry slowly while looking at the mother of her boyfriend.

"So, Ino, how old are you?"

"I just made 19 the other day…"

"All right, do you have any History that we should know about?" Ino took a minute to think.

"Not that I know of. I've done nothing to embarrass myself or my family," Mrs. Uchiha nodded her approval and took another bite of the sweet treat.

"All right, last thing… What are your intentions with my son?" Ino choked on the dessert upon hearing those words. After clearing her throat with water she spoke.

"Um… What exactly do you mean 'my intentions'?" she asked nervously and the older woman raised an eyebrow.

"I mean do you intend on marrying him? Are you going to bare him children?"

At this point, Itachi, who was drinking water, began coughing uncontrollably, causing the water to spew through his nose.

"Oh God, Itachi are you okay?" his mother screamed as she scrambled to help him. She managed to clean up the mess while simultaneously cradling his head. Ino continued to pet his back soothingly until they finally convinced Mrs. Uchiha to let go of her son's aching head. Itachi continued to rub the bridge of his nose as his mother sat down.

"Now… where were we?" Mr. Uchiha asked, he'd been amused with where the conversation was going before Itachi decided to blow out his water. Mrs. Uchiha straitened herself while Ino braced herself to answer the question.

"Now… what are your intentions with my son?" she watched closely as the blonde twitched slightly.

"Well…" she started, "my… 'intentions' haven't gone **that** far as of yet, I just… want to stay with him, that's all." Mrs. Uchiha stared at her a moment longer before a small smile spread across her lips.

"All right, that'll do."

With this, Itachi's father frowned, he'd just started enjoying the conversation, so he decided to come up with some more questions of his own.

"So, Ino," he began and Itachi knew what was about to happen, "you're staying at our son's apartment, aren't you? Enjoying yourself there?" he asked casually. Ino felt slightly confused but answered nonetheless.

"Well, it's nice. I like being there with him and Yuki, it's nice spending time with them."

Mr. Uchiha nodded and fought to keep his smirk unseen, but lost as he asked his next question. Luckily, Itachi, he knew it was coming.

"So, given your ages and that fact that you're currently living together I can gather that you two are having sex?"

Ino immediately feel her face grew hot at his words and Mrs. Uchiha was quick to hit the back of her husband's head.

"Dear! That's a personal question, you shouldn't be asking her that! Besides, our son would tell us!"

"Well, I want to see if the girl is ashamed of whether or not she's doing my son," he casually told his wife and Ino quickly hid her face in her hands. _This is so embarrassing!_

Itachi hadn't seemed phased at all, the only thing running through his head was dinner at Ino's house when her father questioned him.

"So, would you mind answering my question?" Mr. Uchiha asked, somewhat firmly. Ino sighed to cool her face and quickly answered "yes", causing Mrs. Uchiha to gasp a bit, she didn't think her son was having sex…

"All right," Mr. Uchiha smirked, "last question. Do you make sure to use protection every time? Or have you forgotten and had to take caution? Or maybe you're on the pill?" Ino felt herself coughing once more and Mr. Uchiha chuckled to himself, waiting for her answer. Ino cleared her throat.

"Well… Itachi always makes sure we don't forget most of the time," she answered, looking away as her blush deepened. Mrs. Uchiha raised an eyebrow.

"Most of the time?" she asked firmly. Ino felt the vultures in her stomach grown angry before she answered.

"Um, sometimes w-we did forget… but I've never gotten… pregnant," Ino swore she was about to pass out. Mr. Uchiha sighed in satisfaction.

"Well, I feel much better. Now, let's finish this wonderful dessert, shall we?" Mrs. Uchiha nodded, smiling and Itachi was the first to grab another Ichigo Daifuku off the plate.

* * *

"Thank you for dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha! Have a good night!"

"You too, Ino! Stay well Itachi!" Itachi stuffed his right hand in his pocket, waved his left at his parents and left for home. After they'd walked about three blocks from the Uchiha household Ino sighed in relief.

"I can't believe I lived through that!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air in triumph. She'd lasted three and a half full hours of being with Itachi's parents.

"You're mom's an amazing cook, by the way," she stated, turning to Itachi, who was walking quietly, hands in his pockets.

"Hey… You okay?" she asked, curiously. He glanced at her for a moment, then continued to watch the pavement of the sidewalk.

"I'm fine. I just remembered, Yuki has a check up at the vet tomorrow."

"Ahh," Ino said, then remembered.

"Is it gonna be that fat lady from last time?" she asked, chuckling at the memory of the small kitten severely scratching up the grouchy woman's face. Itachi shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, guess we'll have to see," he said with a smirk.

* * *

A small chime sounded as Itachi opened the door to the pet clinic. The small, black and white kitten perched in his arms leapt to the floor gracefully as they entered and were greeted by a pale, sad looking young lady who tried to fake a small smile.

"Itachi, Ino, right on time, as usual," Hinata said, bending down to pet Yuki.

"Hey there, Hina-Baby, how ya feelin'?" Ino asked the light haired girl, who tried, again, to fake a smile.

"I'm doing a little better… Thanks Ino," she said, picking up Yuki.

"So, are we getting the pig-lady again?" Ino asked, curiously. Hinata shook her head.

"She quit a few weeks ago when she was peed on by a large Bulldog."

Ino held her mouth to keep from laughing while Itachi chuckled evilly.

"So, who are we getting?" Itachi asked the girl who was currently petting his beloved kitten affectionately. Hinata looked up at her two friends and motioned for them to follow her as she turned to walk down the long hallway. When they finally stopped walking they were standing by an open door.

"You'll be getting Mrs. Kanatsu today," Hinata said, giving Yuki back to Itachi, "I'll see you when you're done," she finished before walking off.

Ino and Itachi peered inside to see a woman, about as tall as Ino, in black formal sandals and a lab coat. Her brown hair was done up in a neat bun and she wore black, rectangular framed glasses. She was looking out the window quietly when they came in. She turned to them quickly and smiled.

"Itachi, nice to see you again, how's Yuki? Well, I guess I'm about to find out."

The woman stood up from her chair by the window and approached them, smiling. She looked at Ino.

"Who might this be, Itachi? Your parents finally convinced you to marry?" To this, Ino began coughing, gripping the doorway to steady herself as Itachi chuckled.

"Just my girlfriend," he said, looking back at the blonde, who was now straightening up. She smiled at the cheerful vet.

"Hi, Dr. Kanatsu, I'm Ino Yamanaka," she introduced herself, bowing her head in respect. Shiori stared quietly at Ino for a bit, her face suddenly becoming serious. Ino felt her nerves begin to act up as the woman continued to stare at her. Finally, Shiori spoke up.

"Oh, I know you! You don't remember me?" the older woman said, hugging the now confused blonde. Shiori stepped back to get a full view of Ino.

"My, my you've grown! The last time I say you, you were just above my knee! No wonder you don't remember me. I'm a friend of your Mother's, I guess she doesn't talk about me much. I'm happy I can see you so grown up," she said cheerily, hugging Ino again.

"Well, let's talk about this another time, I have several appointments after you two! Now, let's see," she said, walking over to her desk and picking a large clip board.

"Oh, Yuki just has a normal check up today, so let's get started!" she picked the kitten from Itachi's arms and set her on the examination table…

* * *

"Well, Itachi, your kitten is in perfect health! It's almost scary how your cat manages to stay healthier then most people these days," the vet lifted the small, black and white kitten into her arms, scratching the top of her head lightly. Yuki purred into the woman's hand before leaping back into her master's warm embrace.

"Well, that's all for today," she checked her watch, then gasped slightly. "I'm sorry, Ino, I'll have to catch up with you later, my next appointment should be here in a minute," she said, shaking Ino's hand apologetically. The blonde smiled in return. "It's fine, really."

The door was then opened by a blushing Hinata. She peaked inside, nervously and coughed.

"Um, Mrs. Kanatsu? Your next appointment's here. The woman nodded to Hinata.

"Well, I guess this is good bye, for now." Itachi and Ino waved her off and opened the door. Upon stepping out Ino saw two incredibly familiar faces.

"Kiba? Shino? What are you two doing here?"

Before either of the boys could answer the large dog behind them barked loudly and Ino could here Yuki hiss. Itachi pet hi kitten's head soothingly as to calm her down.

"We should go," Itachi told Ino. Kiba looked at Itachi, then at the angry kitten in his arms and sighed.

"I see. Well, I'll see ya some other time then, Ino! We have to hurry up with this visit anyways!" Shino nodded, agreeing with Kiba.

The two boys said their good byes to Ino as she headed home with Itachi and Yuki.

* * *

That slightly cloudy day had turned into a dark, stormy night as soon as the clock struck twelve. The beginning of the storm was signified by a large, bright streak of white-purple lightning tearing through the sky followed by a deep, loud thunder that shook the apartment, waking Ino instantly. She felt herself breathing heavily as the rain began pounding on the roof. She sprung up from the bed she shared with Itachi, who was still asleep. She looked to Itachi's side to see him still sleeping peacefully, sadly her eyes traced up quickly to the window as the sky was streaked with more lightening. As the thunder sounded once more Ino found herself hiding under the blanket, eyes shut tight. As the rain continued to pour she bit her lip.

_Please let this end… Please let this end now…_

As the wind howled outside their window more lightening cracked across the sky, followed by the loudest sound of thunder that Ino swore could have deafened her. She felt a slight squeal escape her throat as she fell off the bed.

Itachi awoke to a loud thumping sound next to him. He sat up and looked to his side to see that Ino was missing. He peered over the side of the bed to find nothing there. Itachi kicked the covers off impatiently and threw his feet onto the floor. He hunched over for a minute to rub his temple before he decided to search the house for his missing girlfriend. He stepped out and made his way around the apartment, first checking the living room, then the kitchen, then the bathroom. He completely eliminated the possibility of Ino being in his little brother's room and continued to search the smaller parts of the house. Behind the couch, in the coat closet, but he still couldn't find her.

He sat on his side of the bed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Where could she be? He looked out the window to see the sky streaked with lightning and waited for the thunder to follow. As it sounded he heard a small squeal come from inside the room on Ino's side of the bed. Itachi raised an eyebrow and found himself strolling to the other side of the bed. As he heard more thunder he also heard another squeal, it came from…

Itachi knelt down and lifted up the black bed skirt to find Ino, curled in a ball and shivering slightly. As the thunder continued to rattle their house she jumped and squealed. Itachi sighed.

_Scared, huh?_

He grabbed her foot and pulled her out from under the bed in one swift motion. The blonde screamed and kicked at the sudden contact, forcing Itachi to shield his face with his arms. The first chance he got he gripped both the blonde's ankles and held them to the floor. He managed to straddle her waist, keeping her ankles down with his right hand. With his free hand he flicked Ino's forehead.

"Wake up, damnit!"

The strong flick between her eyes caused her to snap quickly back to reality. Her eyes burst open quickly.

"What? What happened?"

Itachi sighed in relief, letting go of her ankles and climbing off the, now awake, blonde.

"I don't know, you tell me," he replied to the frightened girl. He flopped down on the floor next to her. Itachi evened his breathing, that little episode just now had surprised him quite a bit.

_She's stronger when she's asleep…_

"So, what happened just now-?" when he turned to look at Ino, he saw something he'd never seen before, she was… crying. He laid a hand on her arm and, at the same time, a loud burst of thunder rattled the house and she flinched violently. She began sobbing into hands and Itachi felt a touch of sympathy for her. He sat up and scooted closer to the shaking blonde, scooping her up into his arms. She flinched at his touch but managed to relax quickly into his arms. Itachi turned their bodies enough so his back could relax on the bed and that's where they stayed. Ino would scream and shake and Itachi continued to hold her. The storm raged about two hours more, then stopped abruptly. By the time the storm ended the couple had fallen asleep on the floor, Itachi propped on the bed, arms wrapped around the blonde whose tears were now dry on her cheeks.

When they woke up the sun had just risen. Some of the sky's pale, white light forced its way through the gray clouds and shined in through Itachi and Ino's window. Ino groaned and stretched, as did Itachi. They crawled back up to their bed and relaxed under the sheets, unwilling to fall back to sleep. The two lay next to each other for a few minutes before either spoke.

"So, what was that, exactly?" Itachi asked, incredibly confused. Ino bit her lip and looked down for a moment before explaining.

"It's really stupid…" to this Itachi raised an eyebrow and nodded for Ino to continue.

"My Dad… When I was little… He said that thunder and lightning storms only occur when the dead are trying to come back and take over the world… Of course, I was like, 5 so I believed him… And then one night I had a bad dream… That the dead people were ghosts and killed all my friends and family… Ever since then I hate those storms…" As she finished the story she looked up at Itachi, who suddenly burst out laughing, evoking an embarrassed blush from Ino.

"I can't believe THAT'S why you were freaking out," he said, now trying to contain the violent giggle fits that escaped him. Ino hid her face under the blanket.

"Shut up, shut up!"

**TBC**

**Authour's Notes: OMG I'm soooo sorry! We moved to another country, then my laptop broke down, then the story dissappeared for months! I put as much as I could muster up and uploaded! I don't know if I put all the scene changes and I'm sorry if I put Ino as twenty instead of 19, I had twenty origionally, but Miss. Jade refused to have that! Forgive me, I'm a terrible, awful person! Please send reviews so I might get some inspiration for the rest of this! Thanks for reading, I'll post the next chapter as soon as I finish it! Thanks you! PLEASE REVIEW! EVEN IF IT'S JUST A COUPLE WORDS!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Is This Love? Maybe For Her**

Chapter 7: Karaoke Love

Tonight was date night, or so Naruto called it. Ino had suddenly gotten a call the night before from a very out of breath Naruto. _"Friday night's date night! 8 o'clock, you and Itachi dress cool, I'll meet you at your flower shop!" _He'd hung up before Ino could answer him, probably so she didn't have the chance to refuse… Or so Ino thought, until she noticed the breathy feminine moan that ended the call.

It better have been Hinata, or Ino would kick his ass.

The blonde fixed her black skinny jeans over her hips, the bottoms bunching significantly over her black and white Converse. She silently wondered to herself why all of her pants were 4 to 5 inches longer then her legs when Itachi came in holding a black t-shirt. He was wearing a pair of black, straight leg jeans, black air force and black and white, button up, flannel shirt. His hair was tied loosely in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck and his bangs hung in small curtains, framing his face. He held up the small black t-shirt.

"Don't you think you should be wearing this?" he asked. Ino looked down and found she had successfully put on her pants and shoes but, as for a top, all there was was her bra. She looked up to her boyfriend, face reddening slightly, and scratched her head.

Itachi snickered and threw Ino the shirt, which landed on her face. She groaned, pulling the shirt off her head and proceeded to put it on. When the shirt slid into place Itachi couldn't help but stare for a moment at the words written across and down the front.

"I'm just like you… Only smarter and better looking," he read and gave Ino an amused look. The girl shrugged and gave him a wicked grin, "it applies to almost everyone I know" she said before walking over to get her cell phone. Itachi looked at his watch.

"It's almost 8, come on, let's get moving," he said, then checked on Yuki, whom was asleep in her castle-like cat house. He stroked her head softly, motioned for Ino to go to the door, and then followed her.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A small group had gathered around the flower shop as Ino and Itachi approached. As the couple drew closer and closer Ino couldn't help but notice the one thing that quickly wiped the smile from her face-

A flash of pink. Sakura Haruno was standing there with Naruto, Hinata, Rock Lee, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Ten Ten, Sasuke and Akira, Sasuke's, ever-so-hot, red-headed boyfriend. Hinata was panicking and franticly looking through Ten Ten's knotted hair. Neji was kneeling next to his frightened, and slightly bloody, girlfriend while rubbing his own neck. Akira was busy trying to hold back his, apparently, infuriated boyfriend whom currently had a small amount of blood smeared on his hands as well as medium length brown hair wrapped around his pale fingers. Akira had his arms around Sasuke's waist, holding the younger male tightly to his body while whispering words of comfort to him. Itachi's eyebrows arched upward and Ino's eye began to twitch.

"What the FUCK happened here?"

Hinata looked up at Ino, "you're… you're here… Ino… Ten Ten was… Umm, Sasuke got mad and-"

"I'm going to KILL them…" Sasuke groaned, fists clenched at his sides. Akira held him tighter and began kissing his neck.

"It's not worth it, baby, calm down… It doesn't matter, they're bitches anyway," he whispered and Sasuke began to calm down… Of course, the relaxation moment was broken.

"According to Neji, YOU were always the bitch, Sasuke, and that's why he's with me now, he wanted a WOMAN, not a man slut-" she was cut off by a pair of fairly familiar fingers wrapping around her throat, three sharp nails began digging slightly into the skin right above her pulse.

"Oh, I dare you to say something else, I fuckin' DARE you, bitch," Sasuke ground out evilly. Ten Ten smirked, "Sasuke, you're a fucking-" once again she was cut off, but this time by a hand over her mouth.

"Fun's over," Akira said, motioning for everyone to look at Hinata, who had fainted. Akira had blocked Sasuke's fingers before they broke the girls skin, but Neji was the one who had covered the stupid brunette's mouth. He massaged his temples with his free hand and shook his head.

"We're leaving… before I lose my fuck toy," Neji said just loud enough for everyone to hear. Akira and Neji worked together to release Tenten from the boy's grip. Neji walked up to Naruto and gave him a small smirk, "sorry, Naruto, I've got to go. She owes me now for this trouble she caused," he jerked his thumb toward Tenten who was now rubbing at the painful red indents Sasuke had left in her skin. Naruto scratched the back of his head, "no problem."

When Neji left they woke Hinata up and headed to their original destination, promising to clue Ino and Itachi in once they reached.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

They carried Hinata to a nearby karaoke bar called the **Bird House**. They all sat down in an incredibly large booth shaped like a square facing the back wall which had a large flat screen and a table sitting in front of it with three microphones and a small computer with a long list of songs. Itachi sat in a corner seat and Ino sat next to him. The group situated themselves around the small room and Naruto sat in the middle, laying Hinata's head on his chest.

"So, what happened?" Ino asked, shifting enough to rest comfortably on Itachi's chest with his arm draped around her waist, she used his arm and wrist as an armrest. Naruto sighed, looked down at his unconscious girlfriend, then back to Ino and Itachi.

"Well, umm, it was kinda funny," Naruto scratched his head.

**FLASHBACK**

_Sasuke and Akira walked up to the large group of people waiting in front of the Yamanaka Flower Shop. The dark haired boy was quickly sending his last text message to his constantly worrying mother, assuring her she'd meet his new boyfriend 'sometime'. As he slipped the phone into the pocket of his dark blue skinny jeans and pulled the sleeves of his black shirt down to his elbows. Akira's arm, which had found it's way around his waist, tightened and Sasuke chuckled. He playfully flicked his companion's forehead, who gave him a long, soft kiss on the lips. Sasuke chuckled once more and he could hear a small, sad sigh from the people in front of him, most likely Sakura. Akira smirked and waved to his boyfriend's childhood friends._

"_Hi, guess you guys don't really know me, huh?" he heard a small voice._

"_I've seen you going out sometimes with Sasuke…" Hinata commented quietly and Akira gave her a warm smile._

"_This is Akira, he's… mine," Sasuke said, smirking. He turned Akira's face toward his own and kissed him, much rougher then before. When they pulled apart Sasuke looked to the small crowd to find Sakura and Hinata blushing while Naruto covered his eyes slightly and Neji began snickering. Sasuke frowned at the long haired boy._

"_What?" Sasuke asked impatiently. Neji crossed his long, sleeve covered arms over his chest._

"_Sluts don't own others, they just fuck what ever's there," he replied. Sasuke's fists clenched. Akira's arm tightened around Sasuke's waist in hopes to calm him down, it didn't help._

"_What did you say, fucker?"_

"_He called you a slut, homo," Tenten interrupted. Sasuke's face flushed in anger and Akira grabbed his arm._

"_Calm down, baby-"_

"_Bitch, come and say that to my face!" he snarled violently, slightly tugging at the red head's grip. Tenten strolled over to where Sasuke stood, leaned in until he could feel her breath on his face. She smiled._

"_Fuckin' gay slut-" Sasuke pulled his right hand from Akira's grasp and struck Tenten on the side of her face with the back of his hand._

"_Oh! Bitch slap!" Naruto yelled laughing as Hinata began tugging on his arm, "Naruto, he shouldn't hit her-"_

"_Your little boyfriend's fucked me a lot more then he's fucked you, you little fucking bitch, don't fucking test me!"_

_Tenten hit the ground, blood crawling down the side of her mouth. She stood back up, "I'm pretty sure you've fucked everything that moves!"_

_Sasuke slapped her again, the blood from her mouth smearing onto his hand. She landed, again, on the ground. Naruto's eyes widened and Hinata hid her face in the blonde's arm. Shino shook his head and Kiba began silently rooting for Sasuke. Sakura stood pondering on whether or not she should help the brunette._

"_Don't bitch 'cause Neji's fucking you out of pity!"_

_The furious boy thrust his right hand into the girl's hair, messing up the perfectly placed buns on her head. He yanked at the brown strands painfully and Tenten yelped, grabbing vainly at Sasuke's wrist. He lifted her by her hair just enough to have her knees dangling just above the ground. He threw her to his right and she gasped slightly as she hit the ground, gripping her head._

_Sasuke moved to kick her stomach but was stopped by a pair of toned arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him tightly to a warm, hard body._

"_Baby, stop, please calm down…"_

**FLASHBACK END**

"And that's when you guys came in," Naruto finished, chuckling nervously.

Ino fidgeted slightly and Itachi smirked, proud at the fuss his younger brother had caused. Said younger brother was currently sitting atop his elder boyfriend and kissing him passionately. Ino blushed at the sight while Itachi chuckled to himself.

"Mmm… Ahh, oh no…" Hinata began to stir and Naruto held the girl's chin, pulling her face towards his and giving her a soft kiss on the lips. She moaned softly before opening her eyes.

"Morning love," the blonde whispered sweetly to the, now, blushing girl lying on his chest. He smiled and her blush darkened.

"What… Did I faint?" Naruto chuckled.

"Yea, you did. Neji and Tenten couldn't tag along… But let's get started, okay?"

Hinata sat up slowly and rubbed her head. She looked around at her friends who'd all stopped to look back at her, except for Sasuke, who continued his business with his red head.

"Yes… I guess we should," she smiled weakly and they let the fun commence.

"In that case, I call first!" Kiba yelled, scrambling towards the small computer to choose his song. After scrolling down the screen for a minute he let out a triumphant sound. He double clicked it, grabbed a mike and stood in the middle of the room. Moments later the flat screen lit up in large, white letters. '**Escape the Fate - Situations**'. Sakura giggled.

"That song? Really?"

"Shut up, Sakura!"

The music started out with a chime and more words showed up on the screen and Kiba sang along with them as they lit up.

"**Situations are irrelevant now! She loves the way that I tease, I love the way that she breathes!-**"

Kiba banged his head along with the beat. As the song continued he took off his leather jacket, tossing it to Shino, to reveal the black leather vest underneath.

"**She can't behave and I'm just a slave! Don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes!-**"

As the song continued everyone found themselves amused by the show, Kiba was actually pretty good. Shino, however, seemed to be concentrating how Kiba's ass moved in his leather pants, but he could not be blamed.

As the song came closer to its end Kiba found himself moving around less, restricted to only jerking his arms around.

"**Higher heels and lipstick napkins, dying is your favorite passion!**"

He ended the song by throwing his head back and punching the air above him. His small crowd of friends clapped and he placed the microphone back onto the small table. He flopped down on to the couch next to Shino and gave everyone an arrogant smile, showing off his fangs.

"Beat that!" he said, rubbing his nose and Sakura laughed. Everyone turned to look at her as she flipped her medium length pink hair over her shoulder. She fixed her loose, strapless red dress over her chest and stood up.

"Please, you're NOTHING compared to me." She leaned down to pull her white tights over her knees and then strolled over to the table to pick a song. She settled on one and double clicked, then picked up a microphone and stood in the middle of the room. The white letters flashed on the screen; '**Britney Spears - Circus**'. Ino scoffed. _Damnitt, I love this song, now she's gonna ruin it…_

Words flashed on the screen and Sakura began singing along.

"**There's only two types of people in the world, ones that entertain, and the ones that observe…**"

Sakura danced seductively as she sang, it was surprisingly on key and Ino found herself scooting back into Itachi and frowning deeply. The pink haired girl continued her slight dancing.

"**All eyes on me in the center of the right just like a Circus. When I crack that whip everybody gon' trip just like a Circus,**" the words continued to light up.

Kiba rolled his eyes. _Wow… slut_.

More then half way through the song Ino began to smile. Itachi looked to his blonde girlfriend, he knew she loved this song and hated Sakura, so her smile surprised him. The smile quickly turned into a smirk and he knew what she was thinking.

When Sakura was through, Ino planned to go next and show her what the fuck real singing was. Ino giggled to herself, it was simple… But Sakura was still gonna feel STUPID.

"**Everybody let's go, we can make the dance floor just like a Circus!**" and, with that, her song was over. The pink haired nuisance did an over exaggerated bow and put the microphone back on the table. After she found her original seat Ino sprang up.

"My turn!"

She made her way to the table and quickly chose her song on the computer. When she was in place in the middle of the room the song name flashed on the screen. '**Britney Spears - Radar**'.

She glanced back to see Sakura's face, she looked upset… Perfect. As the music started Ino cleared her throat. The words flashed and she began to sing.

"**Confidence is a must, cockiness is a plus, edginess is a rush, edges I like 'em rough. A man with a Midas touch, intoxicate me, I'm a lush. Stop you're making me blush, people are looking at us…**"

Ino smiled smugly. She knew she could sing and so did everyone else, expect, however, for Itachi. The man grinned as the blonde girl winked at him, he'd never admit it, but, so far he was enjoying listening to her sing, she had a great voice.

"**-I notice you, I know it's you. Choose it, you don't wanna lose it. On my Radar…**"

Not only was Ino enjoying showing Sakura up, but she was also just enjoying the fact that everyone enjoyed listening to her, she'd always loved singing.

Even Akira and Sasuke had stopped to watch her, even though Sasuke hadn't removed his hands from his lover's face and side.

Hinata smiled, she loved watching her friend enjoy herself… She was happy that everyone got to be together again…

Kiba and Shino seemed incredibly relaxed, enjoying Ino's show and Sakura continued to frown, knowing she'd lost this contest.

"**Interesting sense of style, ten million dollar smile, think I can handle that, animal in the sack…**"

Itachi smirked. _Guess I know why she was winking at me now…_ he thought, relaxing further into the chair.

The song began getting closer to it's end and Itachi was very amused, he'd have to arrange a private concert for his little blonde…

"**Hey, listen baby, turn up the fader. Tryna make you understand you're on my radar…**"

Eventually the song came to its end and everyone clapped. Ino smiled triumphantly and put back her microphone. When she had found her way back to her seat there was another volunteer for the next song.

"I guess I'll try now…" Hinata said, slowly getting up and going to find her song. When she did she followed everyone before her, taking her mike and standing in the middle of the room. The song name flashed on the screen. '**Lady Gaga - Paparazzi**'. Ino clapped for her friend.

"Sing it, Hina-Baby, I love this song!" Hinata giggled slightly, then her concentration shifted to the screen as the music started to play. Soon the white words flashed on the screen and Hinata sang as they lit up.

"**We are the crowd, we're c-comin' out. Got my flash on it's true, need that picture of you it's so magical, we'd be so fantastical…**"

Hinata sang enchantingly, Naruto couldn't help but stare. He'd heard Hinata sing a few times before, but every time she did… She was so alluring. Her voice was beautiful and smooth, all eyes were on her.

"**I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me, papa, paparazzi…**"

Ino smiled and laid back on Itachi, she adored hearing her best friend sing.

"**Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine… Baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me, papa, paparazzi…**"

The room continued to stare as she sang. She didn't dance like Sakura or act suggestive towards her boyfriend like Ino did. She definitely didn't jump and dance around like Kiba, she stood still, moving her hand swiftly every once in a while. She didn't need to move, her voice alone kept everyone captivated as the second part of verse two fell through her lips.

"**Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn. My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry, it don't have a price, lovin' you is cherry pie, 'cause you know that baby I-"**

Naruto smiled and relaxed ore on the couch. He closed his eyes and laid his head back, letting his love's voice soothe him, like it always did. He thought about the time he'd first heard Hinata sing, it was a song called Selenite. He'd been on a mission and come back, the person they'd been protecting was killed and Naruto was crushed. Hinata came to comfort him and lay next to him in his bed, stroking his hair while she sang… That was the first time he made love to her.

"**There's no other super star out there, you know that I'll be your papa, paparazzi. Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine… Baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me, papa, paparazzi…**" and, with that, her song ended and her friends applauded her.

"You're still the best singer I know," Ino commented happily, smiling to her friend, who smiled back.

Hinata sat down next to her boyfriend and he held her cheek and kissed her lovingly.

"Beautiful…" Hinata blushed darkly and the blonde man chuckled.

"This… was an awesome idea, Naruto," Ino said, laying back on Itachi and grinning.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**"**You're just TRYING to piss me off!"

He slapped the pale girl again and she landed on the floor. She clutched her swelling red cheek and glared at her father.

"I never thought you could care enough to get mad! I love him… Why can't you understand that?"

"He's a MONSTER! An **abomination**. A creature you should spit on every time you pass him. If only you knew what that… That 'boy' really is-"

"I KNOW what's INSIDE of him, father. But that's not who he **is**. He isn't a monster, he's incredible and I don't understand why you can't see that-"

"That is **enough**, Hinata. I don't want to hear another word out of you. End it with that boy, **immediately**." With that, the fuming Hyuuga stormed out of the room.

Hinata crawled onto her bed, still clutching the bruise that had begun to form on her face. She slowly grew tired and eventually drifted off to sleep with her tears soaking into her pillow.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Yea, mom! Okay, I'll see you Monday-… Yea… Yea, I know, mom! All right, I got it, no problem! Okay… Okay, bye!" she hung up before the woman had time to say another word and sighed.

_God, Mom, I'm not an idiot._

Ino unlocked the door to her boyfriend's apartment and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She waltzed over to the couch and set her small backpack down, then flopped down onto the couch. She laid her head on the armrest furthest from the door and released a deep sigh. Ino spent most of the day running errands for her mother, and now it was time to relax. She was just about to fall asleep when she heard the door open.

"Ino, didn't we make a deal that you can't lay on the couch until you take off your shoes?"

Ino cracked her eyes open slightly to find her dark purple and white air force still on her feet. She groaned and slowly sat up to take them off. She unraveled the laces and began pulling them off when Itachi appeared in front of her feet. She removed one of the shoes and dropped in on the floor.

"I thought you'd give me a break," Ino mumbled and Itachi rolled his eyes. He wondered to the other side of the couch and stood behind her. He ran finger down the blonde's curved spine as she took off her other shoe and dropped it on the ground. The girl moaned in the back of her throat and leaned back into his touch.

Itachi crawled onto the couch behind Ino and moved his fingers over her shoulders and began a soothing massage. She leaned back further into his caresses and a loud sigh escaped her.

"So you're really tired, huh?"

Ino nodded and moaned again as her boyfriend worked out a small knot at the base of her neck. Her head lolled forward and she sighed again. Itachi lightly kissed the nape of her neck and Ino could feel the smirk on his lips.

"Good."

Itachi adjusted his legs on either side of Ino, then wrapped his tan, toned arms around the blonde's thin waist. He pulled her back flush against his hard chest and nipped at the sensitive spot just behind the girl's ear. She gasped sharply and moaned, relaxing somewhat into the familiar body.

"Mmm… Ah, Itachi… I'm to tired to do this…"

The man licked a trail down Ino's neck to another sensitive piece of skin at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She groaned as her boyfriend bit and sucked at the skin, aiming to leave a small, but very apparent, mark of his presence. When he released the skin from between his teeth it had tinted a very dark red. He made a mental note to check the skin later, then moved his hands down the front of Ino's body to rest on her thighs. He slipped his fingers between them and swiftly pulled them apart.

"Whoa! Hey, I thought I said not now?!" the blonde whined and wiggled out of Itachi's grasp. The man let her go and she fell on the floor in front of him, landing on her side.

"Ow! Ah, geez… I'm gonna go take a shower!"

Ino got up slowly, stretched her back and stumbled to the shower, leaving Itachi on the couch. He rolled his eyes and when Ino closed the bathroom door he smirked.

_Oh, like fuck you're gonna win this…_

Itachi went to the bedroom and emerged a few minutes later minus a shirt, leaving only his black, baggy, boot cut jeans on him. He fixed the pants on his hips and lazily made his way to the bathroom with something hidden behind his back. He leaned on the door for the few minutes Ino spent quickly cleaning herself in the shower and upon hearing the water turn off he began slowly turning the knob of the bathroom door. He swiftly slipped threw the crack in the door and closed it quietly. He then took the golden key out of his right pocket and locked the door behind him, then quickly put the key back in his pocket.

He silently made his way to the shower and picked up the towel Ino had placed on the sink next to the tub. He smirked as he threw the towel to the side and leaned on the wall next to the black, cloud designed shower curtain. Ino stuck her hand out from behind the curtain and reached for the towel she'd set down. When she couldn't find it she groaned and pulled her hand back inside the shower.

"Damnitt, I know I put it there!" She yanked open the curtain to find a shirtless, smirking Itachi leaning on the wall closest to her. She yelped and quickly closed the curtain, her face darkening several shades.

"Itachi, what are you doing in here?!"

The man's smirked seemed to widen as he straightened himself, his left hand still hidden behind his back.

"What do you mean? This is MY bathroom, after all."

Ino rolled her eyes and decided to peer through the other side of the shower curtain in an attempt to find her towel. She carefully made her way to the other side of the tub, but still slipped on a soap puddle she'd left at the bottom of the shower. Her foot slid behind her an she fell on her face, getting a mouth full of her lavender scented soap. She got up onto her knees and rubbed her mouth.

"Gah! Ew, it smells great but it tastes like shi- Ah, fuck!" she moaned loudly and whimpered as Itachi snuck a finger into Ino's entrance. He slowly slipped another in and Ino's hands groped at the bottom of the tub. After fitting another finger in, Itachi began pumping the digits in and out of his young girlfriend. The blonde moaned and rocked back onto his fingers before her eyes snapped open. Ino quickly reached back and grabbed Itachi's wrist, then, with a loud moan, quickly pulled the fingers out of her.

Itachi's eyebrows arched as he looked at the panting, wet girl in front of him.

_She's resisting?_

Ino slowly stood up, "I told you, Itachi, not now." She flashed him a victorious grin then stepped out of the shower. But, before one foot could land on the tiled floor she felt someone grab her hands, then cold metal slipped around her wrists. Before she knew it, her hands were bonded together in front of her and Itachi was chuckling quietly. Ino looked down at her wrists.

"What the fuck, you have a pair of handcuffs?" She yelled, lifting her hands to her face to examine the metal circles tightly clinging to her wrists. Itachi smirked.

"No I don't," he reached in his back pocket and dangled the item in his girlfriend's face.

"I have **two** pairs of handcuffs."

He quickly clicked one cuff around the linking chain of the handcuffs on Ino's wrists then raised the second cuff to link onto the thick, metal bar holding up his shower curtain.

Ino's jaw dropped as she was hung over a foot in the air, dangling by the handcuffs on her wrists. She glared at her boyfriend.

"What the hell is this?!"

He simply smirked as he began his wonderful torture.

He trailed his fingers along the slightly tanned skin of Ino's toned abdomen, the girl dad a rather good job of staying fit. He leaned forward and licked a few drops of water from the girl's side, she still hadn't dried off after her shower. Ino shivered and shut her eyes tightly.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Itachi chuckled and grabbed Ino's chin. He kissed her roughly and leaned to whisper in her wet ear.

"What ever the fuck I want."

He released her chin and began fondling Ino's full breasts, making the girl moan softly. He took one of the soft, pink nipples in his mouth and nibbled lightly as he pinched the other. The girl moaned louder and fidgeted as he continued to suck on the pink nub. With one last lick he released the flesh between his teeth and blew on it softly, causing it to harden. The blonde groaned as he switched to suck on her other breast and pinched the nipple he'd just left. After repeating the work he'd done before, Itachi continued to trail hot kisses down Ino's body, over her ribs and abdomen, and stuck his tongue into her shallow navel as he passed it. He looked up at Ino to find the girl with her eyes still tightly shut and, now, biting her lower lip. He smirked at the sight, knowing full well how turned on she was. "Ino."

He was answered with a groan., which only made him chuckle.

"Relax, will you?"

Ino took a minute, but soon Itachi saw some of the tension in her body loosen and he smirked. Itachi took this moment to quickly spread the girl's legs, a hand on each thigh. Ino's eyes snapped open as Itachi began kissing the insides of her thighs. She fidgeted as her boyfriend's lips made their way to a place she'd hoped he would ignore. Itachi, now on his knees, rested the blonde's legs on his shoulders as he finally found his way to his prize.

The man began massaging the girl's clit with his tongue and she moaned aloud. She panted as the experienced male continued to suck and nibble on the most sensitive part of her body. He would stop every once in a while to place a soft kiss on either one of her thighs before continuing to taste the girl currently bound by the bar holding up his shower curtain.

Itachi decided to take his ministrations a step further. With one final, long lick, Itachi delved his tongue into the tight heat of Ino's entrance.

The girl threw her head back and cried out in shock and pleasure as her boyfriend explored deeper into her womanhood with his tongue. Her eyes rolled back into her head as the young man plunged deeper and deeper into her, said young man continued to smirk as he pleasured his blonde girlfriend. A sense of triumph continued to wash over him as he felt heels dig into his back and he heard the creak of the metal bar and cuff links as Ino arched down to meet every thrust of his tongue. The girls hips began to move and Itachi felt the girl tense, she was about to cum. Taking this as his queue, Itachi removed his tongue from the girl's tight passage and uncurled her legs from around his neck. Ino's hips jerked as she searched for his contact, but she didn't find it. She opened her eyes to find Itachi standing in front of her, a wide, cocky smirk on his face.

Itachi reached into his pocket and pulled out a small key, then he reached upward and unlocked Ino's handcuffs, releasing her wrists. She landed on the balls of her feel on the tiled floor, knees bent. She stared up at Itachi who was still smirking.

"What are you waiting for, blondie? Get in the bed." Ino managed to hide the shock caused by his words and rolled her eyes.

"No way, I told you I don't want to fuck you today."

She attempted to walk past him but a large hand caught her elbow.

"I didn't ask what you wanted, I told you to get in the bed." Ino yanked her elbow from his grasp.

"Like fuck- Hey!"

Itachi lifted the girl and tossed her upper body over his shoulder, unlocking the bathroom door and making his way to their shared bedroom. All the way, Ino his the mans back repeatedly.

"I said I don't want to, what the fuck, this is fucking rape! Put me down, you shit head!"

He walked into their room and threw the, still naked, girl on the bed. He slammed the door and quickly walked to his dresser, grabbing his black and blue, Leaf Village head band from the third drawer. Ino got off the bed and Itachi walked over to her and grabbed her arm.

"Get back on the bed, Ino," he said, calmly.

"No, I don't want to do this- mmm!"

Itachi tied the head band tightly over the girl's open mouth. He knotted it and halted Ino's attempts at taking it off by grabbing his nylon, work out jump rope from beside his bed and tying it quickly around Ino's wrists. The girl looked at him wide-eyed as she was picked up, bridal style, and thrown back onto the bed. Itachi got on the bed and tied the other end of his jump rope to the headboard. He looked down at the blonde's naked body and chuckled evilly. He leaned down to whisper in the girl's ear.

"Having fun?"

In response the girl began screaming angrily at him, which only made Itachi chuckle more. He picked up his girlfriend's legs and rested her calves on his shoulders as he positioned himself at her entrance. Ino's glare hardened and he smirked.

"Ready to take it?"

Before Ino had the chance to, once again, angrily scream her response, Itachi thrust his length into her. She closed her eyes tightly and let out a muffled, high pitch scream/moan as her boyfriend immediately took on a quick pace. He spread the girl's thighs further apart for a better angle and managed to plunge deeper and deeper inside of her.

Itachi stopped suddenly and flipped Ino over. The girl released a shocked sound as she was suddenly turned onto her knees with her hands still bound above her. Itachi quickly plunged into Ino again and the blonde sobbed, ever hard, sudden thrust caused a sharp pain to go through her.

The dark haired man gripped the back of Ino's neck and began thrusting harder, feeling his climax coming. And few more thrusts sent him over the edge as well as Ino. The girl screamed into the head band and pillows and Itachi pulled on her long, blonde hair, releasing a slew of curses.

He rode out his orgasm for a few seconds longer before pulling out of the girl. He then leaned forward and untied the nylon rope around her wrists, then the head band around her mouth. He sat down and Ino collapsed at his side, panting heavily. By the time Itachi laid down the girl had caught her breath and was now massaging the skin on her wrists, which had been rubbed raw from the handcuffs and rope. She turned over to face Itachi who was lying down with his eyes closed and his hands casually behind his head. The girl released an angry sigh.

"Hey!"

Itachi waited a moment before cracking one eye open slightly.

"What was all that for?" Ino asked, slowly calming down. Itachi closed his eye and relaxed once more.

"I wanted to fuck you, isn't that obvious?"

Ino rolled her eyes and growled and the young man. The she laid her head on his chest.

"You're lucky I'm so damn tired, or I'd kick your ass."

Itachi chuckled and, before he hand time to reply, Ino had fallen asleep.

He flipped the blanket over the two of them and, within minutes, drifted off to sleep himself with one last thought in his head.

_Well, wasn't that fun._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

THUD.

"Fuck!"

Ino tripped over the mat and fell onto the bathroom floor. She slowly got up, groaning at the growing pain in her side.

"God damnitt, why am I such a klutz this week?"

She slowly strode to the living room and flopped on the couch, grabbing the remote on the arm rest.

When Ino had awoken that morning she was alone with only a note from Itachi on the head board saying he was dropping Yuki off at the vet and going to a meeting. The girl had immediately taken a shower after reading the message and now it was time for her to relax.

She turned on the TV in time to see the last minute of "Hot 'N Cold" by Kate Perry and decided to see what music video the channel had in store for her next. Soon enough the scene changed to a pool with two dogs in the front. Ino's face lit up as a blonde in a mask slowly exited the pool.

"Oh my God, I love this song!"

White words appeared in the corner of the screen, "Lady Gaga - Poker Face". Ino sprang up from the couch and held the remote to her mouth as the blonde woman on the screen began to sing.

"**I wanna hold 'em like the do in Texas Plays, hold 'em let 'em hit me raise it baby stay with me, I love it!**" Ino started to dance along with the music, laughing between verses of the Pop song.

"**Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face!**" The girl spun around in the apartment, trashing her head like she was mad. "**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face!**"

Ino began swaying her hips and swinging her head to the rhythm of the song before pointing at the television and singing the second verse, "**I wanna role with him a hard pair we will be,**"

She spun around and jumped onto the couch, dancing crazily as the Pop song continued, "**Russian Roulette just ain't the same without a gun, and baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun!**"

Unbeknownst to the dancing blonde, Itachi, having heard the voice faintly through the door, entered his apartment quietly to find his gorgeous girlfriend dancing on the couch and singing into a remote control microphone. Ino continued her karaoke session, completely oblivious to the presence of her boyfriend, until after the chorus, when she did a jump/spin off of the couch and onto the floor, catching sight of him during her 360. She dropped the remote and faced the tan, smirking man whose arms were, currently, crossed over his chest. She chuckled nervously before pointing at the TV.

"Ha-ha, well, I like this song," she said, then scratched the back of he head.

Itachi chuckled and strolled over to her, standing just an inch from her body. He grabbed Ino's chin and turned her face up towards him.

"No matter how entertaining you are when you're singing, I just had to go through a terribly irritating meeting, so I'm in need of a release," Itachi sealed his lips over the blonde's. The man quickly led them to the couch and swiftly rested Ino's back lengthwise on the cushions. While the girl struggled to undo the buttons of her boyfriend's dress shirt she heard something vibrating on the black coffee table recently set to the right side of the couch, it was her phone. However, the hands working her, now heated, body caused her to completely ignore the phone. Eventually it stopped, but a ringing did persist less then a second later.

_**Cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort**_

Itachi's phone rang in his pants pocket and he groaned. When Ino finally managed to undo the last button on his shirt he sat up, straddling Ino's thighs. He pulled out his iTouch and check the caller ID while Ino silently wondered why she was so in love with a guy that liked Papa Roach. Itachi touched the screen of his cell and put it to his ear.

"Dearest little brother, do you want me to KILL YOU? I'm **busy."**

"_Yea, I figured, since Ino didn't pick up."_

"So you're the one that called? If she didn't pick up it doesn't mean to call me, now **good bye**, I'm busy-"

"_You need to come to the hospital."_

Itachi paused for a second, about to hang up the phone. "Wait, hospital? For what?"

"_Naruto."_

"What happened?"

"_He OD'd on his sleeping pills, he might be dead." _Click

Dial tone.

Itachi slowly lowered the phone from his ear and looked down at Ino.

"We have to go," he slowly got up and began buttoning his shirt.

"What? Hey, it took for ever for me to get those undone…!"

"Put some pants on, we have to go to the hospital."

"Why?"

"I think Naruto tried to kill himself."

Ino's eyes widened.

She could hear her own heart beating in her ears as she scrambled for a pair of jeans and followed Itachi out of the apartment.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**_Author's Note: _Yea, I'm still writing this, I just can't make it end and I keep procrastinating! That and I'm just sooooo good at cliff hangers!!! Have I ever made a title this corny? Gimme a break, I thought of it last minute!!!! Read and review, Loves, Miss Jade and I need them!! Tell us whether you like the story or not and such, thank you! I hope you enjoyed! (P.S. 'OD'd', for those who don't know/understand, is 'overdosed!)**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! I'm sooo sorry for the long wait! I had no idea what to write so I started another story so I could get an idea but then Miss Jade read it and wanted me to continue! So then I did and didn't get any ideas for this one then Miss Jade wanted me to write a whole new freakin' story so I started on that and she's been working me like a slave for the past month on it and it's 51 pages, I really love it and will probably upload it when it's finished, different concept, same couple. Anyway I'm so sorry for the long wait!

P.S. I realized I kept changing Sasuke's boyfriend's name so I'm sticking with Akira! He'll probably show up in other stories too, anywho, READ! It's over!

**Is This Love? Maybe For Her**

**Chapter 8:**

BAM.

"What the fuck you blonde emo bastard!"

Sasuke, Akira and Neji looked up at the incredibly pissed brunette. Shino put a hand on Kiba's shoulder and the dog boy brushed it off.

"Kiba, you can't be so loud, this is a hospital-"

"I don't give a fuck…!"

"Yea, asshole, calm down." Naruto coughed a bit after his weak words then chuckled slightly. The pale blonde laid under a thick blanket on a hospital bed, a needle taped into his wrist. Kiba's face lost some of its color as he strolled to Naruto's bedside. Sasuke and Akira were next to the blonde's head and Neji at the foot. Kiba dropped to his knees and rested his forehead next to Naruto's torso.

"What the hell, man, what the fuck are you doing in here…" the boy's words were barely audible. Naruto patted the spiky, brown head.

"Look, I'm fine, idiot."

Soon, the door was swung open once more.

"What the fuck you blonde emo bastard!"

The words were met by horrible glares and a deathly silence.

"You can't be so loud, this is a hospital-"

"I don't give a fuck…!"

"What the hell, didn't we just do this!"

Ino stared confusedly at the incredibly annoyed Neji Hyuuga.

"Wha-?

Another weak chuckle from the bedridden Naruto resulted in more silence before Ino and Itachi walked over to the empty side of Naruto's bed. Itachi took the chair at Naruto's left side and Ino sat on his lap. Before anyone could speak a pink-haired nurse walked in and quickly checked Naruto's IV. She used a cold cloth to wipe the sweat off of Naruto's head and neck.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, stroking his hair gently.

"I'm good, Sakura, thanks."

He attempted to sit up, but was forced to accept help from Sasuke.

Before Sakura exited she looked at Ino, but not with her usual glare. While Ino and Sakura didn't like each other, they had their own unspoken language. She could tell by Sakura's expression that even she couldn't get a reason out of Naruto for his attempted suicide, now it was Ino's turn to try.

"You know what to do if you need me, Naruto."

With that, Sakura left and the investigation began.

"Naruto…"

He weakly turned his head to Ino and gave her his signature grin.

"What's up? You look upset."

"Oh course I look upset! What happened?"

Naruto paused and looked around to find everyone was staring at him. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, massaging his temples.

"It's not like that, you guys…" he grinned again. "I was annoyed, didn't read the directions for my sleeping pills and took way too much, just stuffed 'em in there and went to sleep." He chuckled, feeling stupid.

Silence…

"Do you really expect us to believe that?"

Naruto stared at Ino, whom looked heart broken.

"What do you mean?"

Ino pressed her lips together as she felt her eyes moisten.

_The fuck are my eyes watering for, the bastard._

"Is that really all? You're not the smartest, but you're not that much of a moron," Ino leaned forward, touching his hand, "you're no emo kid. Come on, Naruto, please… Just tell us, what the fuck happened?" Ino felt her anger swelling up inside her, she knew something was up and she'd be damned if he didn't tell her!

Naruto's head fell, his usually spiky hair was limp and damp from sweating. The blonde curtain fell over his eyes and he waited a few moments before speaking.

"I didn't try to kill myself. Yea, I did wanna die, but I'm not enough of an asshole to OD on purpose…"

The room was silent once more until Sasuke spoke.

"Then what the hell happened, idiot? You were never desperate enough to get to sleep to use your meds."

Naruto paused again and took a deep breathe.

"… Hinata dumped me."

Everyone was stunned silent, even the oh-so-silent Itachi was shocked beyond silence. Why would Hinata do that?

"What do you mean, Naruto? She wouldn't do that-"

"She fuckin' called me, okay? She said she didn't want to be with me anymore. She said I'm a fucking MONSTER."

Naruto's grip on the blanket turned his knuckles white.

A loud beeping sound broke the silence and, within seconds, Naruto was passed out on his bed, his face quickly losing the color it had managed to regain.

"Holy fuck!" Kiba jumped up. Everyone jumped from their seat and Sakura ran through the door, quickly checking Naruto's pulse. She shot something into the IV and the beeping slowed back to its normal speed after a couple seconds.

"I'm sorry, you guys, but you should go."

Everyone left the room without a word, shadows cast over all their faces. Before Ino stepped out she quickly turned to Sakura.

"Hinata broke up with him."

She left Sakura in her stunned silence.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ino laid on her bed that evening listening to music on her ipod. The episode with Naruto a few days ago had brought her back into contact with a song she fell in love with years ago. She stretched back on the soft comforter and closed her eyes, letting the music drift softly into her ears. She sang quietly along.

"_**I can't run anymore, I fall before you. Here I am, I have nothing left. Though I've tried to forget you're all that I am**_…"

She thought about her visit to the hospital and the look on Naruto's face. He was so heart broken, she'd never seen him so hurt.

Ino rolled onto her side.

"_**I can't run anymore, I give myself to you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry**_…"

Itachi walked in, still damp from his shower. He adjusted his pants on his hips and continued drying his hair. He sat on the bed next to Ino, who jumped at the sudden motion. She sat up.

Itachi's mouth moved, but she heard nothing, the song was still playing. She shrugged her shoulders as a response to his unknown question and rolled over.

Itachi, knowing she couldn't hear him, decided to yank violently on Ino's blonde braid. The girl yelped and sat up, yanking the headphones out of her ears.

"What the fuck?"

Itachi rolled his eyes, "I should be saying that to you. The thing with Naruto still bothering you?"

The man finished drying his hair and dropped the towel on the floor. He laid down next to Ino.

"Well, yea..." she laid her head on his chest, "I'm happy he didn't actually try to kill himself but... Still, what the hell is wrong with Hinata?"

The blonde clenched her fists and Itachi sighed deeply, not enjoying the direction this conversation was headed. Luckily, he got an idea.

"Ino, come here, I think I can help," he got up and gripped Ino's wrist, dragging her to the kitchen. He let go of her and opened the fridge, searching in the door for a minute before pulling a couple things out and setting them on the counter. Ino stared at them and felt her face grow hot.

"Caramel syrup and whip cream...?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ino climbed into the hot shower, sticky and sweating from her and Itachi's 'fun-time'. Being turned into a sundae was a lot of work, how ever cleaning up afterward was enough of a reward. But now it was time to ACTUALLY get clean and the warm water beating against her skin felt wonderful. Itachi stepped in after her, wrapping his toned arms around her waist. Ino chuckled.

"You know, the point of taking a shower right now is to relax and wash up. I hate being sticky."

"Well I'm bored sitting out there waiting to use my shower."

He trailed his hands down her sides, then reached past her to grab his own wash cloth and soap. Ino giggled.

"You know if I end up smelling like your soap I'm gonna be pissed," she said, grabbing her own soap.

"I thought you liked this sent," he squirted some onto the cloth and then put the bottle back.

"I like how it smells on you. But, you now what, I think I might buy you a new soap…"

Itachi had begun washing himself when Ino said this. He scrubbed the cloth over his neck and chest, "really? Since when were you buying my soap?"

"Well I really want you to try it, it's a foreign brand." Ino started washing herself as well, already standing on the other side of the shower, "so how about it?"

Itachi thought about it for a moment, bending down to wash his legs. "Sure, but if I don't like it then you'll just have wasted your money," Itachi warned. Ino nodded.

They both rinsed off while Ino resisted Itachi's advances. She was tired and really needed a nap.

When Ino stepped out the shower she quickly dried off. The blonde dried her hair and wrapped an un-used towel around her body. Not really feeling like combing it out yet, she pulled her hair into a large braid and left Itachi in the bathroom alone; the boy soon followed her lead. By the time he reached his bedroom Ino was wearing one of his over-sized t-shirts, sliding into bed.

"Going to sleep?"

"Duh. It's midnight, you know."

"Seriously?" Itachi looked at the clock; she was right. How was he always so oblivious to the time?

Itachi hummed a sigh, trading the towel around his waist for a pair of pajama pants. As he pulled them up he heard Ino's phone ringing in the living room. He looked to the girl in his bed, "hey, you're phone's ringing."

"Eh, could ya bring it?" Ino asked, waving her hand in the air. Itachi sighed and got the phone from the living room, tossing it onto the pillow next to Ino's head. The girl felt for the phone and when she found it she pressed the button and put it to her ear.

"It's midnight, what do you want?" she asked, slurring her words a bit.

"Is my daughter there?" Ino stopped, completely awake now. She sat up in the bed.

"Wait… Mr. Hyuuga?"

"Yes. Is Hinata there?"

"No, I haven't seen her for a while. Why do you ask?"

"Do you know where she is?"

"No…? Why, what's going on?"

"She hasn't been home for two days. Would you call me if you find her?"

"… Of course."

"Thank you," he hung up.

Ino threw the covers off of her and jumped out the bed. She ran to a drawer and quickly pulled out a par of blue jeans and a white spaghetti strap tank top and began changing. Itachi, who'd gone to the kitchen for a glass of water, came back and leaned on the door frame.

"Going somewhere?"

Ino finished changing and put on a pair of socks.

"Hinata's missing."

Itachi's eyes widened a bit before he strolled into the room and found a pair of cargo pants and a black wife beater.

"What are you doing?" Ino asked, finding a pair of white and gray sneakers and pushing her feet into them.

"I'm going with you. You're not the brightest when you're worried." Ino's jaw dropped.

"I can't believe you actually said that to me," she said while Itachi slipped his socked feet into a pair of black air force.

"Come on, let's just get going."

They left Yuki to sleep in the apartment as they headed out into the Spring air. Itachi locked the door and walked briskly down the sidewalk.

"Now, if you were Hinata, where would you be?" he asked, hoping Ino would know where her friend might have gone. The blonde thought about it for a moment.

"Umm, oh, I know! The lake, that's where she took me before…"

And that's where they went. Ino quickly lead Itachi to the same lake Hinata had taken her to when the blonde first found out about the problems between the girl and her father. However when they reached to the dock there was no one there.

"Shit," Itachi muttered, "any other place?" Ino thought about it again.

"Umm, there's a place in the forest, a big tree where we used to train together when our teams were split up on missions." And, once again, the couple was off. They picked up their pace to a slight jog. They made t to the forest and, after several twists and turns, made t to a large oak tree with several kunai and shuriken puncture marks in it. Ino climbed into the tree and looked around; Hinata wasn't there either. She jumped down and sat at the root, disappointed and even more worried.

"Any other place?" Itachi asked, sitting next to Ino. The blonde dropped her face into her hands and shook her head, "no," she sobbed a bit. Where was this girl? Was she even safe? Ino laid her head back onto the trunk of the tree and slid the palm of her and down her face.

"Damnitt, Hinata, where are you?" she ask, her nerves beginning to turn her stomach. Itachi laid back against the tree as well, sighing. He closed his eyes. After thinking for a moment he quickly stood up.

"Hey," he said, nudging Ino with his foot, "there's a place we haven't checked." He reached his hand out towards Ino and she took it. He heaved her up with ease but the girl was drained. She was worried, tired, and the look on her face was beginning to turn hopeless.

"Where?" she asked tiredly.

"Naruto."

Ino thought about it; Naruto was still in the hospital. She wasn't sure if the other girl would be there but, hell, it was worth a try. Ino nodded her approval to Itachi and they ran to the hospital.

The slight job had turned into a sprint and when they finally got to the hospital Ino thought she would pass out, where did all of her energy go? She shook it off quickly before Itachi could notice and looked at him.

"He's in the room on the third floor…" Ino looked around until she found the room she believed to be Naruto's. The window was open, hopefully that was a good sign. Itachi quickly siphoned a portion of his chakra into the soles of his feet and stepped onto the hospital wall.

"Coming?"

"Huh? Yea…" Ino quickly followed his lead and siphoned the rest of her chakra to the soles of her feet. Itachi began running up the wall, as did Ino, but after barely three steps she slid down and fell on the ground.

"Shit!" she coughed, pan shooting up and down her spine. Itachi cursed as well. He jumped off the wall and landed next to her.

"Are you okay?" Ino coughed again.

"Yea… No… What ever, I'll be fine…"

Itachi picked the girl up, bridal style, and started walking up the wall.

"You know," Ino started weakly, "I could have just tried again."

"You have no energy and we, honestly, don't have any time."

They reached the window and looked in, luckily they were right. Lying in the bed, asleep, was Naruto. Itachi placed Ino on her feet n the room and then jumped in behind her. Ino wondered over to Naruto, the blonde seemed to be having a good dream. The smile on the sleeping face made Ino feel a bit better, until gasping sound caused her to jump out of her skin. Itachi chuckled as he walked to the other side of Naruto's bed to find Hinata lying on the wall, eyes wide open.

"Hinata?" the girl was silent.

"I'm not going home…"

"Hinata?" Ino whispered, kneeling down in front of Itachi. The pale girl looked up at her best friend.

"Ino? What are you doing here…?"

"You're Dad called."

Hinata's eyes grew wide, her draw dropped and she attempted to push Ino away a bit.

"I'm not going home! I'm not going home…" she whispered intensely, anger, for the first time, finding its way into her words. Ino felt bad for her friend.

"Does Naruto know you're in here?"

"No… He was asleep when I came…" Ino sighed again. What as going on with her friend.

"Hey, Itachi, can we take her back to your place?" Ino asked. Hinata's eyes lit up as she looked at the man. He sighed.

"Yea, let's go before he wakes up." The girls nodded and Hinata slid a brown backpack out from under Naruto's bed. They stood up and Itachi picked Ino up."

"Hey, I don't need to be carried…"

"Like hell."

Just before they headed out the window Hinata leaned down and kissed Naruto's forehead. She gently rested her own against his and whispered "I love you…"

With that the three exited.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You know, the couch wouldn't have been too bad," Itachi stated, looking into his room where Hinata was sleeping in his bed. He took his cup of instant ramen over to the couch and started eating, Ino followed soon after him with her own.

"It's just for tonight, I'll think of something…"

"Like?'

Ino ate quietly for a few seconds before saying "I don't know…"

The couple slept on the couch with the TV on and was awoken at noon the next day. When they checked on Hinata the girl was still sleeping comfortably.

About half an hour later Itachi left to take a shower simply to emerge from the bathroom, soaking wet with his towel on his waist, and holding his cell phone. He tossed it at Ino.

"Good news, Naruto got of the hospital this morning."

"Really?" Ino asked, as well as Hinata whom emerged from the room just in time to hear the news. She, like the blonde, was wearing a large black t-shirt. Itachi nodded.

"Yea… you guys dwell on that, I'll go get dressed."

Itachi left to his room as Hinata came and sat next to Ino. The pale girl flopped down and leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"I'm happy he's okay…"

"You want to go see him?" Hinata's face lit up at the question.

"I'd like that… I need to tell him the truth…"

"Yea, that break up devastated him…"

"I'm sorry…" Hinata put her head down and closed her eyes, "it was just for show… I didn't mean it… I'm so sorry…"

"Yea yea," Ino chuckled, "go take a shower! I'll dress you and we'll go!" Hinata smiled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hold on a minute!"

Naruto took a minute to open the door, he was still pretty sluggish and needed Sasuke's help to get home that morning.

"I'm fine Kiba!" he yelled through the door before opening it.

"See…?" he opened the door to see Itachi, Ino and Hinata standing in the doorway. He too a minute to look at his ex-girlfriend she was dressed strangely… well, at least for her. A white tank top, a denim skirt and air force weren't the kind of clothes she usually wore. Emotions swam around his head and stomach and he thought he might threw up.

"Hello?" Ino finally said, breaking the silence. Naruto cleared his throat.

"Umm, yea… What's up… you guys?" he ask, trying to sound stronger then he felt. He was wearing orange cargo pants, his shirt off ad had a terrible scar in his side. When the three outside the door finally caught sight of it the girls' eyes widened."

"Naruto, what's…" Hinata asked, shakily. Naruto looked at the scar and slid his finger along it lightly.

"Oh, yea, I forgot… After the pumped my stomach the checked the rest of me out and found out that my appendix was gonna screw me over later, so they just cut it out," Naruto gave them a weak, fake smile.

"So, umm… What's up? Just wanted to check on me or something?"

"You two need to talk!" Ino finally yelled, pushing the two together. The both winced and Hinata blushed. The two quickly moved apart.

"Look, you guys… Just please work it out!" Ino grabbed Itachi's arm, "we'll be at the park. Get in there and talk or BY GOD, Naruto, the next time you go to that hospital you WON'T BE COMING OUT!"

"We what?"

Itachi was pulled, unwillingly, away and across the street.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other, "so…" Naruto said, "want to come in?" Hinata nodded and quickly stepped threw the doorway. Naruto closed the door behind her and they stood in silence for a moment until Hinata finally broke it.

"It's so clean in here…" she said, looking around. She was right, there were usually dirty clothes covering the furniture and instant ramen cups lying on the floor. Instead the floor was clean and waxed, the furniture was stainless and the trash had already been taken out. Naruto looked around as well and chuckled.

"Yea… A few friends felt bad for me… And this is how they decided to cheer me up! But some Ichiraku Ramen would have been just fine…" he chucked again.

"Well, umm… What do we do now?" he asked. Hinata sighed and stepped closer to him. The boy swallowed hard, not knowing what to say or do. The problem was quickly solved as Hinata closed the difference between then ad wrapped her arms around his neck. She rested her face in the juncture of his neck and shoulder and sighed heavily. Naruto wrapped his arms around the girl's thin waist, sighing as well.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, this was all my fault…" she sobbed into his neck, Naruto sighed once more and held her tighter.

"It's not your fault. Besides, if I didn't end up in there they wouldn't have found out about my appendix," he chuckled a bit in hopes it would help her fee better; it didn't.

"I don't care what my dad says, I love you… And I know you… You wouldn't hurt me and I shouldn't have hurt you…" she sobbed again though still trying to restrain her tears from falling. Naruto smiled, he felt his heart grow lighter with relief; he couldn't believe Hinata still loved him. He closed his eyes.

"I love you too."

"Then can I stay?"

"What?" his eyes opened again to find Hinata staring into them.

"Can I stay? I don't want to go back there… Please…" she put her head back down. Naruto's smile grew a bit wider.

"Of course… I'd love that."

Hinata smiled. She looked into Naruto's eyes again and kissed him.

Ah, Love… The shit it puts you threw and the wonderful outcomes it produces

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ino laid back on the swing, kicking her legs as far forward as possible. She's rolled up the bottoms of her boot cut jeans to keep them out the sand covering the ground of the park. Itachi was sitting at the top of the jungle gym the first few buttons undone on his casual, black button up shirt and his black, straight leg jeans bunching up on top of his shoes. HE swung a leg back and forth in one of the may large holes of the jungle gym and kept one knee up by his chest to rest his arm on, His mp3 player was on full blast and he was bobbing his head slightly, eyes sometimes closing for a minute. Eventually Ino got bored with the swing and ran to the jungle gym, climbing to the top to hang upside down next to wear Itachi was sitting.

"What ya listening to?" she asked. After hearing the base line thunder in his ears she concluded that there was NO WAY he could hear her. She pulled herself up and poked the side of his head. Itachi removed a headphone and looked at his blonde girlfriend.

"Yes?"

"I need to ask you something serious…"

Itachi sighed and turned off his MP3, removing his headphones.

"What's up?"

"Do you love me?" Ino asked, her eyes intense. If it weren't for Itachi's self control he would probably fallen off the jungle gym.

The girl's gaze on him didn't phase and Itachi stared back at him. He finally sighed and began massaging his temple.

"Honestly, I don't love." The statement nearly broke Ino's heart, but she'd anticipated something like that. She let her legs fall through the jungle gym and swung them back and forth, head down.

"Okay, just asking…"

Itachi sighed, "think they worked things out?" he asked, changing the subject. Ino shrugged.

"I don't know… think we should check?"

"Probably. If things didn't work out Hinata seems like the sit and cry type."

Itachi found his way down and Ino slid her way down after him. They made their way across the street and threw the maze of apartments until they got to Naruto's door. Just as Ino was about to knock on the door Itachi grabbed her wrist.

"Wait…" Ino looked at him, confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Listen."

Ino's eyebrow arched but she, nonetheless, put her ear to the door. Moments later she heard a few gasps and an "I love you" which caused them to immediately back up from the door.

"That's either make-up sex or they're watching a movie, either way I think we should go!" Ino grabbed Itachi's hand and led him off. The walk back to Itachi's apartment was tense until Ino finally broke the silence.

"Umm, Itachi?"

"Yea?"

"If you don't love me then… How **do** you feel about me?"

"Well that's random."

"Don't change the subject!"

Itachi looked at the blonde, whom was staring at him with more intensity then he thought she could muster. He sighed.

"MUST we do this?"

"Yes! I need to know…"

Itachi sighed again. How was he going to get out of this?

"Okay, ever heard the song Forever and Always by Bullet for my Valentine?"

Ino paused for a moment, "no…?" Itachi sighed again.

"Okay. Comatose by Skillet?"

"…no."

"Okay, you know Flyleaf?"

"… What?"

"What kind of music do you listen to?"

"Pop."

"Oh, Jesus." Itachi held his forehead, closing his eyes for a moment.

"What are you trying to say, Itachi?"

"I'm trying to answer your question but I don't feel like explaining anything to you."

"Why can't you just tell me how you feel? What's so hard about that?"

_I can't tell you because it'll probably piss you off._

"My feelings aren't like yours."

"How so?"

" I don't have as many of them."

"So you feel nothing for me?"

"Not exactly."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Itachi sighed again, this is exactly what he was trying to avoid. Luckily he got an idea.

"You know the song Red Dress by Love Hate Hero?"

Ino paused, then shook her head. Itachi took the headphones from around his neck and put them in Ino's ears. He pressed a few buttons on his MP3 and quickly turned the volume down before the music got a chance to blast mercilessly pound the girl's ear drums.

The music played, softly at first then guitars and drums sounded and the song progressively got darker. When the screaming type singing stopped Ino finally got a chance to understand the words. She listened carefully and thought about the lyrics as the song continued. When it was over Itachi took back the headphones and re-draped them around his neck. Ino looked at him and smiled.

"I'm the girl that you dream about? The girl that takes your pain away?"

"Not really."

Ino's jaw dropped, "then what the hell was that?"

"That song summarizes how I feel about you, just upgraded. REALLY upgraded."

"So I'm just a down graded version of the girl in this song?"

"Yup."

Ino took a minute to think about the lyrics of the song and the smile returned to her face.

"So I'm KIND of the girl of your dreams… right?"

"Yea."

"Well then I guess I'll have to wait a little longer before I can be your wife!"

Ino jumped on Itachi's back, quickly wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek and grinned. Itachi's jaw dropped a bit.

_Is she serious?_

_**FIN**_

******Author's Note:******** Please don't be mad! I don't know if you noticed (but you probably did) that it was rushed, it felt rushed to me! I knew I wanted to end with a resolution to the Hina Naru problem but I really just wanted this to end! I'm sorry if you don't like it... But good news! I am now in control of this story! In case Miss Jade hasn't noticed she's forgotten about this one and really doesn't care! If you have better ideas for the ending please send them to me and review and stuff, okay? If I get a chance I'll write a better ending for it but seriously don't count on it! Miss Jade has me distracted and working... Plus I'm getting to my Junior year and me Momma's got me busy with baby sitting and prep and stuff... Anyways, look forward to another story in a while, thanks for reading! Review and THANK YOU! IT'S FINALLY FINISHED!**

**P.S. This is the first time I've written an ending to a story so I obviously suck! And, plus, if you notice a Grammar error please send it to me in a review 'cause I haven't re-read this at all 'cause Miss Jade usually reads it to me so we can fix it together so notes are appreciated. Thank you so much for sticking with me!**


End file.
